The Fledgling Verse - Part Two
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: This is a continuation of "The Fledgling Verse" and will have all the current stories of K's fledgling series from AO3 in one place here. It starts with "You Can Run - But You Can't Hide" and will continue on as he adds more!
1. You Can Run - But You Can't Hide 1

Months had gone by since the last time Derek Morgan had seen his best friend. He'd missed the kid a lot more than he'd expected during that time – and he'd known he'd miss him if he wasn't around. There was just something about Spencer that got underneath the skin of pretty much everyone he met. Whether for good or bad was hit or miss. People either loved him or they hated him. Rarely had Derek seen a middle ground. Really, though, it mystified him that anyone could ever hate the awkward little genius. Sure, he could get annoying at times when he got a little too caught up in information and forgot that not everyone wanted to know the history of the pocket watch or something else equally ridiculous. But actually getting mad at him? It just didn't work for Derek.

However, he hadn't realized just how big a part of his life Spencer had become until the kid wasn't around anymore. The few phone calls that they managed to get in weren't enough. Derek had missed seeing him. He'd missed looking over at him during a case and seeing him bent over a map with a marker hanging from his lips and long fingers stained from the color of his other markers. He missed the lunches that the team shared together and watching as some of the shy Dr. Reid gave way to their friend, Spencer. He missed movie nights at his place, or dragging Spencer out somewhere. Hell, he even missed his ramblings.

The team wasn't just a group of people thrown together for work. They were a family. And without one of their members, that family felt slightly empty.

Still, when he'd envisioned that family member's return, it hadn't looked anything like _this_.

Derek still sort of felt like he was drifting in a state of shock. One that he'd been in ever since Spencer had appeared out of nowhere and came crashing to the ground right in the middle of Derek's living room floor. He thought to himself that the only reason he was managing to function beyond that shock was because he'd never been able to resist his instincts or urges to protect when it came to Spencer, and hearing the genius ask for help had set all those instincts off. It put Derek in a sort of autopilot. Spencer was hurt, terrified, mostly incoherent, and obviously in danger – the rest of it could come later.

He wasn't that surprised when Spencer refused a hospital. So Derek did the only thing he could think of to do. He called Aaron, had his Unit Chief gather their team, and then they all met up somewhere safe and secluded – one of Derek's private properties that he was still in the process of renovating. Together, the team would be able to figure out what was going on.

That had been the plan. Those clear set goals were the only thing that kept the panic and the questions at bay long enough for Derek to get them to the house.

But now they were here, all of them, gathered together in the living room of this halfway renovated house, and they were as safe as they could be for the moment. It was time for some answers.

There was no furniture here, so the group had to spread out on the floor. It seemed sort of strange to see Aaron Hotchner seated cross-legged on the floor. Almost as strange as it was to see Dave Rossi that way. Emily and JJ both looked more comfortable in their positions, as did Penelope.

Spencer looked miserable.

He was wrapped up in the blanket that Derek had grabbed for him before they left the house. He held it around himself now like a shield, his body curled up tight underneath it. Even across the room it was easy to see the way he was trembling. His eyes were wide and carried a panicked look that reminded Derek far too much of watching the kid on a video stream while the team was too far away to help and a crazy Unsub had stood there with a gun pointed at Spencer's head. Only there was no gun here now. None that Derek could see. So what had scared him so much?

"Spence," JJ's voice was soft and gentle, obviously pitched so as to try not to scare the man any more than he already was. "What's going on?"

A shudder ran down Spencer's body that shook him so badly it looked like he might actually fall over. Wide brown eyes looked up through a screen of hair and it wasn't JJ that they sought out. They moved past everyone to finally land on Derek, who stood against the far wall. "I'm sorry." The words were barely a croak, so hoarse and full of some sort of pain that it took everything Derek had not to just go over there and wrap the kid up – and really, in that moment he looked more like a kid than Derek could ever remember seeing – and just tell him that it was okay. That everything was going to be okay.

However, the memory of him suddenly appearing in the middle of the room, of him landing hard and crashing in a tangle of limbs, was still burned into Derek's mind. He couldn't chase that image away. And though he wanted to trust his friend, wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, he needed some answers first. He needed to _understand_. Because… because people didn't do things like that. People couldn't appear out of nowhere. "What are you?" In contrast to Spencer's aching voice, Derek's was almost flat, all emotion held back. He was afraid to let any of it out yet for fear that he wouldn't be able to contain himself once he did. He needed to… he needed _answers_. "You appeared out of thin air in the middle of my living room, Reid. I'm not crazy, I know I saw that. So tell me, what are you?"

Everyone else was looking back and forth between the two now with concern – concern for _Derek_.

Spencer, on the other hand, closed his eyes and shuddered once more. What he said next had all eyes in the room back on him. "What do you know about the supernatural?"

" _What_?"

There was no telling who'd asked that question. It sounded around them in more than one voice. But not a single one of them took their eyes off Spencer. Derek, more than the others, was staring hard. He'd been the one to see Spencer appear out of nowhere. He was the one who'd seen him land hard enough that it should've broken bones.

"I've always been different." Spencer said slowly. One hand came out of the top of the blanket just enough to wipe at his face. In that moment, Derek thought that he didn't look like a kid anymore – he looked almost, old. There were lines on his face that his friend didn't think had been there before. And there was something in his eyes that reminded Derek of some of the profilers he'd trained under at the academy, some of the veterans that had stopped by. The look that said he'd seen so much in his life, more than any of them could comprehend. Seeing that look on Spencer was stunning.

Spencer blew out a breath and withdrew the rest of his arm from the blankets. "You all know that I'm different. I just didn't realize why that was until I was home visiting mom and I found some people who could give me some answers about who I am. About _what_ I am."

"You said you found out you have family you didn't know about." Derek said slowly. Wasn't that what Spencer had said?

The young genius nodded. "I wasn't lying. I did. But with that, I found out _what_ I am."

"What…" Penelope repeated the word, her confusion clear in her voice and on her face. "Reid, what're you talking about?"

Another soft flinch made Spencer look smaller. "I'm not crazy." He told her, though she hadn't said that he was. _We were thinking it, though_ , Derek thought to himself. _I bet all of us were._ Spencer had probably read it on their faces. He was certainly watching them now with something sad on his expression. "I'm really not, guys. Maybe it would be easier if I was. But I understand that you guys won't believe me without proof. I just," He paused and Derek swore he could actually see him swallow down the lump in his throat. When he spoke again his voice was whisper soft. "I hope you all won't hate me when I'm done."

No one got a chance to react to that. Spencer lifted the hand that was free from his blankets and held it up in the air in front of him. Then – he _snapped_.

The whole room around them changed. Derek's eyes went wide and he stared around him with stunned shock. The others were reacting the same, he knew, yet he paid them no mind. His eyes traveled over the wall that had been broken moments ago, halfway repaired, and which was now whole. The broken fireplace was perfectly done up in brick and stone and now had a fire roaring in it. Where there had been no furniture before, there was now a coffee table surrounded by seven comfortable looking armchairs – and each of them was now seated in one of those chairs.

"What…what the hell…"

Whichever one of them said that, Derek echoed the sentiment. His hands clenched down on the chair – _it's real, it's really a chair right under me, Reid made a chair and put me in it with a snap of his freaking fingers! –_ and he gaped at the kid he'd thought he'd known.

Spencer, though still slightly shaky, looked at them from where he sat curled up in his own chair. His eyes had that aged look to them still and there was a sadness there, one that Derek had never seen so openly before. "I know it's hard to believe." Spencer said softly. "But I'm not going to hurt you. In a way, I'm still the same kid that you knew before. There's just, more to me than there was before."

"What are you?" Emily breathed out.

Spencer turned to look at him. Then he said the words that would change everything. "I'm part angel."

* * *

What came next was a conversation Derek had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would be a part of. Spencer laid everything out for them in simple and easy terms. The supernatural world, his telekinesis as a child, his ability to see other creatures… and finding out that he was part angel. He told them all of it. Derek had no doubt there were a few things left out – mostly, the actual names of any of the beings he was talking about – but in the scheme of things that didn't matter. There was so much else it was almost too much to take in. Too much for Derek's brain to process. Angels, monsters, demons, the _Apocalypse_ , the _Devil_.

When he was done, it wasn't hard to see just how scared he was. His hands were clenched in his lap and he stared down at them, no longer looking up at the stunned profilers watching him. "You don't have to believe me." Spencer whispered softly. "I… I know how this sounds. I could prove it and snap up thing after thing for you to show you more of my powers. I could even try to, to show you my wings, though I'm not sure I have the control to manifest them right now. But I swear to you, all of you, I'm not lying to you."

"You're telling us you're…" Dave paused, obviously gathering himself a little before he finished, "…part angel?"

Licking his lips, Spencer nodded. He shrugged his shoulder in a way that was probably meant to be casual and yet fell so far from the mark. "Mostly angel, really. My _ol'alihm_ says I've grown so much I'm about ninety percent angel, maybe a little more, with just a sliver of human in me. Just enough to have a soul. He calls me a fledgling, but there's not really a name for what I am." He closed his eyes tight and let out a shaky breath. "Some things never change, I guess. I'm still a freak."

For some reason, that last shaky sentence worked like a bucket of cold water over Derek. Maybe it was the pain he could hear in it. Maybe it was just how often he'd heard Spencer put himself down in the past and how much he'd always hated it, how he'd always tried to argue it. Or maybe it was just something familiar and something easy for him to focus on amidst all this other stuff. But it worked to clear his head like nothing else so far and it had him glaring over at his friend. "You're not a freak. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Spencer looked up with surprise, and it hurt a little to see just how shocked he was by Derek's defense. Like he hadn't really believed that Derek would argue for him. As if _this_ was going to somehow change how all of them felt about him. "Morgan, this is a bit more than being smarter than the kids around me. There isn't even a real _name_ for what I am."

"Who you are is Spencer Reid. I don't care if you can snap up food or sprout wings or freaking fly up to the moon!" As he said those words, they clicked deep inside Derek, pushing away some of the fear and doubt and uncertainty that had built through Spencer's stories. The words steadied him a little, giving his voice more strength. There was a truth in them that was undeniable. No matter what else he said, no matter what else was going on, there was a truth here that Derek couldn't deny. "You're Spencer Reid and you've been my best friend for years. This… this doesn't change that."

"He's right." Aaron said.

His voice seemed to surprise Spencer more than anyone else's. It kind of surprise Derek, too. If he'd had to pick someone to not believe, it would've been Aaron. Yet the Unit Chief was looking at Spencer with a calm look that showed no hint of fear or doubt.

Spencer bit the inside of his cheek. "Hotch?"

"You're still Reid to us." Aaron told him. "I'm not saying that this isn't a giant reality check, or something that we're going to have to think on, but none of us can deny the proof right in front of our faces. We can't deny that you're different. But you've always been a bit different, Reid. That's never stopped us from caring about you before."

"He's right, Spence." JJ agreed. She was leaning forward, her arms coming to rest on her thighs and her hands dangling down between her knees. "You're still family."

That sentiment was echoed quickly by Emily and Penelope.

The only one who hadn't spoken yet was Dave. He was new to the family and the only one here who hadn't ever met Spencer before. He didn't know him, didn't know the kid that they'd known before. And if Derek had known that tonight was going to be such a big reveal, he never would've had the man come. Yet he was here now and he'd sat here quietly with them all through the whole story. Everyone was turning to glance his way now and he didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Sitting back in his chair, one ankle resting on the opposite knee, he watched Spencer like one would study an interesting book. After a long pause in which every eye turned his way, he finally spoke. "You know, I've see a lot in my years at the Bureau. A lot of things that I couldn't explain." Pausing, Dave brought a hand up to rub at his beard. "I've always known there were things out there I couldn't explain. To me, angels have always been real. It's not a hard jump to believe that I could be sitting in front of one. Especially after the little display you put on." His hand went out to gesture to all the things that Spencer had done with his snap. "It's an insane story, I'll grant you that much, but I find myself believing it. I've been reading people longer than any of you have had your jobs and there's not a thing I can see on you that says that you're lying."

It seemed like a bit of Spencer's tension faded away at that. Like he actually deflated somewhat. "Thank you, Agent Rossi."

"Dave." He was corrected gently yet firmly. "Call me Dave."

"Only if you call me Spencer."

Dave smiled at him. "Of course." He gave a small nod of agreement. "Now, Spencer. Like I said, I see nothing on you to suggest you're lying. But I _do_ see something else." Pausing, he tilted his head a little and all of them carefully watched the scene unfolding between them. "You're running. You crash landed in Morgan's house and then let him bring you here and you willingly told us all of this, something that I have a feeling you would've otherwise fought to keep a secret. That and the terrified way you've been acting – that tells me you're running. So," Pushing forward in his chair, Dave rested his forearms on his thighs and clasped his hands together in front of him, that so serious look of his fixed firmly on Spencer. "What're you running from, Spencer?"

"You're all safe." Spencer blurted out immediately. "I warded this place as soon as we got in here. No one, not any person or supernatural creature, can see in here."

"That's good, but that's not what I asked." Dave said.

It was like Spencer deflated once more. Shadows showed in his eyes for a brief moment before he bowed his head and his bangs came down once more. "Everything." The genius whispered. "I'm running from everything. I don't… I don't know what to do anymore. There's so much… so many things riding on me… I don't know what to do."

"Tell us what's going on." Derek said softly.

With one last sigh, Spencer did exactly that.


	2. You Can Run - But You Can't Hide 2

It took longer than Spencer had expected to get through his story. When all of it was said and done, every detail that he felt comfortable sharing – right up to his unexpected arrival at Derek's house – he felt sort of hollowed out. Like someone had come along and scooped out his insides. He felt, empty. These past few days had taken their toll on him and he'd finally reached his limits. Famine, Zachariah, Lucifer, the prophecy, it was just too much. He'd finally reached _too much_. His whole body sagged in his chair and was screaming for the rest that he'd slowly been needing less and less.

This wasn't a physical exhaustion, though. This was an exhaustion of his mind, his soul, and his grace.

The others saw it. How could they not? JJ was the one to do something about it, though, and that was really no surprise. She held up a hand to stop the questions that Spencer could see had been building on the lips of everyone else. "I think that's enough for now." She told them all. When Derek tried to speak anyways, she cut him a sharp look. "Enough, Morgan. Look at him. He needs sleep."

"JJ's right, sweetie." Pushing up from her chair, Penelope made her way over to Spencer without any of the hesitation he'd expected to see on her. On everyone, really. Her expression was kind and just a bit worried when she reached out and smoothed his hair back from his face. "You need some sleep. You've had some rough days it's been a long night."

Spencer was startled to realize that it _was_ night now. Between the time differences from where he'd been and here, as well as how long it'd taken to properly tell his story, night had fallen.

Sleep sounded wonderful. If the nightmares would stay at bay, it was exactly what he needed. But first, he lifted his hand and snapped, ignoring way that drained him just a little more. On the coffee table appeared a tray with a full coffee carafe, a few cups, and another tray with sandwiches. They were all no doubt hungry and he figured the coffee would help them stay awake while they talked about him and what they'd just learned, as he knew they would. "Help yourselves." He told them tiredly, bracing his arms to try and push up out of the chair. It was kind of embarrassing that Penelope had to help him a little. JJ moved forward to do the same, taking the arm opposite Penelope. Any other time and Spencer might've protested it. Right then, he just couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to care.

He felt sort of like a zombie as the girls led him out of the living room and back to what looked like a spare room. He'd heard Derek murmuring to them; he must've been directing them in here. There was a bed waiting and it actually had blankets on it. Spencer knew that sometimes Derek set up a bed for the nights he got too tired while doing his renovations. The girls led him over to it and he found himself being laid down and tucked in by their gentle hands. It was a balm against the aching parts inside.

Even after they were gone, though, he didn't fall right to sleep. For a while he just laid there under the covers and stared at the wall. He didn't try to pay attention to the low hum of voices out in the main room. Let them talk about him. Let them figure it all out. He didn't care. He just… he was so damn tired. How was he supposed to deal with all this? How was he supposed to cope?

Though he wanted nothing more than to be in here alone, as he wrapped his wings around himself there was a part of him that he couldn't deny that wished desperately it was a different pair of wings wrapping around him. Like a child, he wanted Gabriel here with him. Wanted the archangel who had become like a father to him to gather him up and hold him safe and tell him that it was all going to be all right. He wanted Gabriel there like he wanted air to breathe. Closing his eyes, he pictured one of the many nights that he'd laid there in bed. How Gabriel would sit against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him and Spencer right up against his hips. How one of his wings would curl around Spencer and the other would lightly stroke over Spencer's wings. The sound of his voice as it would weave the story of Rand Al'Thor and Lews Therin around him while one of his hands came down to stroke soothingly through Spencer's hair. Childish though it may seem to others, Spencer had come to love being put to sleep by the sound of Gabriel's voice as he read. They'd already made it through most all of book one and Spencer enjoyed the story almost as much as he enjoyed the whole scene itself.

Gabriel was probably so worried right now and Spencer hated that. He hated worrying him, especially after how upset he'd been while Spencer was with Zachariah.

Something deep inside of Spencer's grace gave a soft little…tingle. He wasn't quite sure what else to label it. Some strange sensation that drew his attention down and inwards. As soon as he focused on it, he let out a soft gasp as a voice filled his head. A voice that was extremely familiar.

 _"I don't know if you're getting this. I have no idea if you can hear this or not._ " Sam's voice echoed along Spencer's grace in a way that the fledgling hadn't even known was possible. Eyes shut, he focused on it, letting it fill him. _"Gabe said it was worth a try, though. He said you're enough angel that you can tap into angel radio, so you must be enough angel to hear a prayer directed your way. So I, uh, I figured it was worth a try._ "

Prayer? He was hearing Sam's _prayer_? That seemed so, intimate, in so many ways.

 _"Everyone here is worried about you._ " Sam prayed. " _Well, I'm sure you know that. I'm sure you know how much we all care about you. I'm not here to lecture you on vanishing or anything like that. That's not why I'm doing this. I just… I guess I wanted you to know that I kind of understand what you're going through. Hell, if there's anyone out there who understands what it's like to have this great destiny shoved on them, it'd be Dean and I. And I know just how much it sucks and how terrifying it can be. To have people tell you that you're destined to do this, that your life is all mapped out for this one purpose – it's one of the most terrifying things in the world. I understand completely why you ran even if no one else does. I've been there. I know how scary this all is."_

It was. It truly was. Spencer was beyond terrified by it. To think that his apparent purpose for even being born was to come along and fulfill some great prophecy scared him down to the very marrow of his being.

" _I wish there was some way I could make this easier for you. I can tell you that it gets easier. I mean, it does. Your destiny may be written but I think Dean and I have proved that you don't have to follow it. We were destined to be vessels and look how well that turned out, right? But… I bet that's not much comfort right now. I know there's not a whole lot I can say right now that_ would _be a comfort. Anyways, I'm sure you'll get enough of those speeches when you come back._ "

He sounded so sure of that last part. like, to him, it was a foregone conclusion that Spencer would be coming back.

The fledgling focused a little closer as Sam's prayer continued to come in.

" _What I really wanted to say here is that, um, just… I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. That there are people here who care about you and who understand. People who will be here for you. You've become more than just a friend to us, Spencer. You've become like family. And family supports one another no matter what. So it doesn't matter to us that you've got some great destiny or that you're supposed to fight this big bad. Dean and I, we're kind of getting used to these apocalyptic messes. It's not gonna scare us away. No matter what anyone says, no matter what happens, I just want you to know that we care about you, and that we'll be waiting for you when you come back. You've always got a place with us to come back to, all right? Don't think this changes that. So you… you take care of yourself, all right? Be safe until you come back. Your family will be waiting. Amen._ "

Curled up tight in a ball in his blankets, feeling just slightly less alone than he had moments before, Spencer didn't fight back the tears that slipped from his eyes.

* * *

The house seemed so quiet now. Derek sat back in the chair that Spencer had conjured up earlier and sipped absently at the cup of coffee that their friend had also snapped up. His mind was racing with everything that Spencer had said, everything he'd told them. It was all so – he wasn't quite sure what. There didn't seem to be a word to describe what it was that he was feeling. In one evening everything there Derek had thought he'd known about Spencer, about the whole damn world, seemed to have gone right out the window.

Hell, he was sitting on something that hadn't existed until Spencer had _snapped his fingers_ and was drinking a cup of coffee that had also appeared out of thin air!

"This is insane." Emily's voice interrupted Derek's slightly disjointed thoughts. He blinked his eyes clear and focused over on his friend, watching as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Emily's usually calm expression was gone and she had the look of someone who'd just been told their entire life was a lie. Which, in a way, she had. "I feel like I just stepped into the twilight zone."

"We can't deny it." JJ pointed out.

Emily lifted a hand and waved it in JJ's direction. "No, I know. I'm not. It's just..."

"It's a lot to take in." Dave finished for her. Out of them all, he still looked the calmest.

Derek wasn't the only one to notice that. All their eyes had turned towards Dave now and Aaron was actually the one to voice what all of them were thinking. "How is it that you're so calm, Dave? You didn't even know Reid before. Out of us all, it would've made sense for you to discount him immediately. You don't have the history of trust with him that we do."

Amusement curved Dave's lips. "It's kind of hard to deny anything when you're sitting in a chair that the kid brought into existence with just a snap of his fingers."

"Yeah, but you didn't even, like, freak out." Penelope said. She looked calmer, but it didn't escape Derek's notice how her eyes kept glancing back towards the direction that they'd taken Spencer earlier, or how she held herself in just a little tighter than normal. He'd bet that she was freaking out a lot more on the inside than she was showing on the outside. When had she gotten so good at hiding that? From the others he expected it. Profilers couldn't study body language without learning how to manipulate their own. But Penelope was their technical analyst. She'd always stayed pretty well away from the profiling tricks the others had picked up.

Shrugging, Dave sat forward and casually started to prepare himself a cup of coffee. So far, Derek had been the only one to take one. He wondered if maybe the others didn't quite trust it. Dave, however, just prepared himself a cup like it was nothing. Like it was any other day. "I don't see the point in 'freaking out'. What good does that do us? The kid looks like he's freaked out enough for all of us. Besides, like I told him, I've seen some things in my years with the Bureau. It's not that hard to make this kind of leap for me. Especially the idea that angels are actually real. I've always believed in them anyways."

"Yeah, but...angels using humans as vessels, _possessing_ them." Emily made a choked sound, some sort of strangled protest. "That's like nothing I've ever heard of."

"I still can't believe Spence is an angel." JJ said softly.

That brought quiet back over the room once more. Because, all the other stuff aside, this was a big one.

Spencer, their awkward little doctor, was an angel. Well, mostly an angel. It was just so... so... Derek had no idea. This was another thing he didn't have a word for. How was he supposed to find words for a situation like this? There was nothing that seemed to describe it.

"Sitting here speculating over it isn't going to change the facts." Aaron finally said after the room had been quiet for a while. His voice was steady, that leader's voice that they'd all learned to listen to and sort of rely on to keep them all together, keep them grounded. The man was sitting up a little straighter in his seat and he was taking control of the situation the way that he always did. The way they needed him to. "We can debate and argue the facts all we want to but it doesn't change them. What we can do, what we can deal with, is helping Reid through this. Because all of us here – with the exception of Dave – know Reid. Finding out his heritage doesn't change who he is for us. He's still the same kid. And that kid right now is beyond terrified. We need to figure out what it is we can do for him before he wakes up and decides that maybe he should run from us, too, just to keep us safe. If angels can't find him, we stand no chance if he decides to run."

That sobered them all up quick enough.

"What can we do for him?" Emily asked. "This… it's bigger than anything _we've_ ever gone up against."

Derek's eyes shot up and a bit of temper burned away some of the numbness. "You think we should just sit back and let him go? Let him run off fighting with angels and demons and who knows what else and just, what? Sit back here and do nothing?"

"We have no idea about the world he's living in! I want to help him, Morgan, not get him killed by trying to do something I'm not equipped to do!" Emily shot back.

Temper filled Derek and he sat up straighter. What was she suggesting? That they just send Spencer off because they weren't equipped for this fight? They'd never abandoned their friends before if they could help in any way. Why on earth would they start now? This was Spencer they were talking about! Their scrawny little geek who had never once hesitated to help any of them when they were in need. So what if they weren't equipped to handle this kind of threat? If their roles were reversed, Spencer would be the first to step up and offer his help. How could they do any less?

It was Dave who spoke up next, cutting off the impending argument. "Emily's right." He held up a hand when both Derek and JJ made as if to protest. "Calm down. She's right – but so are you guys. Patching him up and sending him on doesn't seem the right road, either. There's got to be some kind of middle ground. I know all of you care about him. He's not just your friend – he's your family. I can respect that. I'm sure if we put our heads together we can figure out _something_."

The only question was, what?

What could they, a group of humans – humans who had no idea bout this lifestyle – do to help their part-angel friend in a war they were so utterly ill-equipped to handle? Derek hated that he didn't have an answer to that. He hated it as silence fell over the room, each one of them trying to figure something out, and each one of them coming up with nothing. What were they going to do?


	3. You Can Run - But You Can't Hide 3

Considering that Spencer had run to his friends to hide, he was doing a pretty good job of hiding from them. Sometime during the wee hours of the morning when he knew they were all mostly asleep, he slipped out of the room they'd put him in and vanished up to the roof of the building. It was open and exposed and everything he probably shouldn't be doing right at the moment. He just didn't care. He climbed up there with an ease he wouldn't have had before and he settled himself down near the chimney to sit and watch as the sun came up.

What little sleep he'd managed to get had been full of bad dreams. It definitely hadn't been soothing. Mostly it'd left him more afraid than he'd been when he'd gone to sleep.

There was so much inside of Spencer's mind and he didn't know how to deal with it. Too much information had come in at once on the tail end of some of the worst days that he could remember. So many things had happened and he felt like he was still reeling underneath all of it. All of this, it was too much. It was too much to ask of any one being. They couldn't expect him to really do all of this could they? How could anyone look at him and think that he was going to be some sort of savior? He could barely keep himself safe! How on earth was he going to manage to save everyone else?

All these thoughts bounced around inside of Spencer's mind as he sat there for hours. Long past sunrise.

The worst part was that Spencer knew what he was going to have to do. Even as he panicked, even as he tried to think of a way out of this, there was a part of him that knew what he was going to have to do. And that terrified him.

He stayed up there until he suddenly realized that the emotions in the house below were starting to border on panicked. Only then did he start to make his way back inside.

Sometimes it still struck Spencer as strange just how much his body had physically changed. Dropping down from the edge of the roof to the ground did nothing to him. No ache, no pain, nothing. He landed easily and only marveled for a second at that. Then he was heading back inside.

All of his friends were waiting in the living room for him. They fell silent at his entrance.

Spencer took one look at them and bit his bottom lip. Understanding though they all had been last night, he could see that a night thinking on things hadn't helped much. The way they were all looking at him wasn't bad but it was different. How could it not be? They knew the truth about him now. They knew what he was and it changed how they saw him. He could see the difference in their eyes. The way they watched him like they weren't quite sure. Were they worried about him? Worried about what he might do to them? Spencer yanked his shields up as high as he could and tried to keep himself from feeling too much from them or hearing any unwanted thoughts.

For the most part Spencer had gotten quite good at controlling all that. Gabriel had helped him accept that sometimes he was just going to pick up on a stray thought here or there. Especially around someone like Sam who thought so loudly. Or he'd pick up stray emotions from people like Dean, who felt everything with an intensity that Spencer hadn't seen matched in anyone else. It was just inevitable that he was going to feel or hear things from people like that. But he didn't want to do that here. Here, now, with everything still so fresh and new between them, he didn't want to do it. He wanted whatever happened between them to be free and honest. Not affected by what his powers picked up.

Unconsciously he started to twist his fingers together in what they all knew was one of his nervous gestures. "Uh, morning, guys."

"Where'd you come from?" Derek asked him.

That was a loaded question if Spencer had ever heard one. He opted not to answer literally, though that reply did spring to mind. Instead he tried to give them a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. I needed to think and clear my head a little. The only place I could think to do that without leaving the wards I've put up was on the roof. I watched the sunrise. But, I didn't think I would be up there so long. I thought I'd be back inside before any of you began to worry. I'm sorry."

"We were just hoping you were okay." Penelope reassured him.

Spencer's smile softened a little as he looked over at her. Despite his extra senses being under control, there was something about Penelope that was easy to pick up. Easy to be around. She had a wonderful, beautiful soul that almost shone out of her until he dialed his vision back a bit. Her emotions, though, weren't hidden the way that most people tried to do. They weren't the in-your-face kind like Dean's could be. They were just, there. Warm and open. Just like her. It relaxed Spencer even without him realizing it and it gentled his gaze when it fixed on her. "I'm getting there, I think." He reassured her. Then, sighing, he looked around the room, eyes traveling over all of his friends. "I owe you all another apology. I shouldn't have dumped this on all of you and for that, I apologize. This isn't your world nor is it something that many humans can be expected to understand." Especially not ones who'd never even heard of the supernatural before.

It was Aaron who answered for the group and his words weren't really that much of a surprise. "You're our friend, Reid, and in a way, our family. We're here for you whatever you need."

"He's right, pretty boy." Derek added in. He looked a little more relaxed than the others. A little more at ease with everything. There was less tension around his eyes and in his body, and the smile he wore seemed honest. "No matter what shit you throw at us, we're family. We'll be there for you no matter what."

Something inside of Spencer eased ever so slightly at those words. They weren't what he'd expected to hear, yet he couldn't deny that they took just a bit of the pain and fear inside and chased it away. Knowing that he had the support of his team behind him, even if there wasn't anything they could do for him in this situation, was enough. It was more than enough. "Thank you." The words came out soft, just a whisper, yet packed with a wealth of emotion.

Spencer cleared his throat and looked away for a moment to try and gather his composure. When he looked back, he hadn't quite succeeded yet, but he was almost there. The smile he wore only shook slightly around the edges. "Why don't I get us some breakfast and we sit and talk? I imagine you've all come up with plenty of questions through the night. Whatever I can, I'll try and answer."

That was how Spencer once more found himself seated in a chair in the living room with all of his friends around him, answering questions he'd never thought to answer with them. To his surprise, they didn't delve in and ask him about this big evil that was supposed to be fought. No, the questions they asked were the kind of questions anyone new to the supernatural world would ask. They asked him about what was real. When he started to explain some of them, they only had more questions.

He wasn't surprised when their questions turned to cases.

"How many things that we come across are actually the work of some of these creatures?" Aaron asked him.

Spencer sat back and cradled his cup of coffee between his hands. Like he'd offered, he had snapped up breakfast for them. An entire spread of finger foods and coffee for them all to enjoy. Spencer didn't want or need the food but he enjoyed the cup of coffee. Holding it, he took a sip as he tried to think of how to word his answer. "Not as many as you might be thinking. Yes, a lot of the creatures out there kill in specified cycles or with certain rituals, but sometimes they can be spaced too far apart to come under our radar, or the creature's hunting zone is large enough that it's spread over multiple jurisdictions." They all knew that kills through multiple jurisdictions could be hard to pin down because many police stations didn't like to work together. "Some of them the local police don't report to us because, well, they're strange, and they already don't like calling in the Bureau. They really don't want to call them in for something that seems so odd. Besides," Here, Spencer couldn't help but grin, knowing how they'd take this next bit. "Hunters are almost profilers in their own way. They track the signs and omens and are quite skilled at spotting a case in either the paper or through the internet. And many of them have no issue impersonating FBI to work their cases."

"They pretend to be agents?" Derek repeated. His eyebrows were up and he looked surprised. Emily and JJ did as well. Surprisingly, Penelope didn't. She was sort of hiding a smirk behind her cup of tea. Dave and Aaron didn't look surprised either.

"How else are they going to get in there and find out the information that they need?" Spencer asked. He shrugged one shoulder. Maybe it would've bothered him at one point. Now, honestly, it seemed like the least of the crimes he knew Hunters committed.

Still, he could see that not everyone was getting it. Spencer held on to his mug and shifted himself so he sat forward a little. "All right, let me explain this a different way. Let's say you're a Hunter and you've found a case that might or might not be a werewolf. We'll use them, they're not that difficult. Now, werewolves turn during the full moon and they attack their victims and eat their hearts." He saw a few grimaces and nodded his head. "Yes, disgusting, I know. But, bear with me. Now, the case you think you've found has seven dead, but we all know the newspapers only publish so much and cops only release so much information. Things like all the bodies missing their hearts isn't really going to be something that they let be known. So, you look at the rest of it, and you see that they all look like they've been mauled. Maybe even it's suspected that a wild animal did this. If you wanted to find out the truth, you have to go investigate. You have to find out the facts. So you're left with two options here."

Lifting up one hand, he held up one finger. "Go there and break into the morgue when it's closed so you can look at the bodies yourself." He held up another finger. "Or impersonate someone with the authority to be able to interject themselves into the case and gain access to the bodies." Dropping his hand back to his lap, he shrugged. "Either way is breaking the law. But, if you go the second route, not only do you get access to the bodies, you also get access to the rest of the case information. One way you're required to steal almost every bit of information you get. The other way they essentially hand that information to you. Which way would you go?"

"Wow." JJ said slowly. She looked surprised, but just a bit contemplative. "I didn't think about it like that."

"You've never had to." Spencer said. He took a small drink off his coffee and gave a second for his information to settle for them. Then he spoke again. "Their jobs aren't easy. What Hunters do, it's an amazing thing, but it isn't easy. It's dangerous in quite a lot of ways. Yet they still do it."

"But why?"

It was Emily who asked that. Spencer couldn't blame her. He could see how hard she was trying to put all this together in her head in a way that made sense and he couldn't blame her for feeling out of sorts with it. It was a lot to take in. However, he knew this answer wouldn't be any easier to hear. "A lot of them get into the lifestyle after a loss." He thought of Sam and Dean, of Bobby. Of the friends they'd told him about, Ellen and Jo. And he thought of other Hunters he knew of. "Some of them lose a partner through possession. They're either attacked themselves, or, more commonly, they lose someone they care about to some demon or creature. Then, in trying to find out what actually happened, they find out about everything else as well. Knowing about all of it, many of them can't just walk away. It's a lifestyle that takes over, completely. It consumes you." It could take over your life completely until there was no room for anything else. He thought of Sam, who'd tried so hard to get away from the life, who'd done everything he could to try and break free, only to be yanked back in. Granted, Sam's situation was unique. Beings far more powerful than him had been trying to push him a certain direction his whole life. But there were plenty of Hunters out there who'd stuck in the life simply because they couldn't let it go. They couldn't live, knowing what was out there, and not try to help.

"This sounds insane." Derek said. "It's like, there's this whole underground organization that none of us even knew about. It's just been there the whole time, picking up our slack. Damn."

"In a way, yes. But also, no. Hunters aren't that organized. They have their connections, places they can go and people they can call on for favors or for help. There's an older Hunter I know who works mostly from home, doing research and providing support for when people call to check out a Hunter's fake credentials. He pretends to be the boss or Unit Chief or whatever is needed. But mostly, Hunters operate alone. They're solitary beings who don't really like dealing with one another, let alone civilians. Plus, when you live that dangerous of a life, you get in the belief that you shouldn't have anyone close anyways. Because having someone close is dangerous. Thy can be hurt, killed, or used as leverage. That's why a lot of Hunters prefer to work only or to only work with another Hunter if needed."

"That sounds like a lonely life." Penelope said.

"It is."

The room went quiet for a few as Spencer's words were processed. He watched his friends and studied their faces as they thought about what he'd said.

Aaron was the one to finally break the silence. He looked just as calm and controlled as he had at any meeting they'd ever held in the round table room. Somehow he always managed to look the leader even when he wasn't trying. It was a skill Spencer envied. Why couldn't someone like Aaron have been picked for the role that Spencer found himself cast in? Why couldn't they choose someone like him? He'd be able to do what was necessary. Aaron was the type who would be able to fight and to lead. Not someone like Spencer.

"Are there any sort of protections we can employ against all this?" Aaron asked him.

Surprise had Spencer's eyebrows going up. Then, to their surprise, he snorted. Why on earth hadn't he thought of this himself? Leave it to Aaron to focus on the safety of his team first. That was just the type of person he was. All of this would no doubt be processed more in depth later on. For now, he was gathering answers, trying to make sure that his friends would be safe. "Absolutely. There are protections against some things. I can show you some sigils to help ward a room and I can mark you with an anti-possession symbol so that there's no way you'll be able to be possessed by demons. I can also make sure that you all know some of the things to fight off something on the off chance it ever attacks you."

That was exactly what he did for the next half an hour. Spencer snapped up a sketch pad and pen and drew the sigils for them that would help to ward a room. He made sure to explain what each and every one of them were and what they did as well as ways to take them down. Then, he walked them through some simple Hunting. Silver for werewolves, salt to repel spirits, things like that. It felt so strange to be teaching all of these things to them and yet it eased a bit of the tension inside of him to know that he was actually helping to keep them safe. He'd been able to be with them before to help keep them safe from things like this. Now, without him there, at least they'd stand a fighting chance on keeping themselves safe. Even if it was only until they were able to get a hold of him and have him come help.

One other thing he did, which he hadn't been sure he'd be able to, was giving them the anti-possession tattoo himself. Instead of sending them out to get their own ink he offered to try and put it on himself.

It wasn't that surprising that Derek was the one to offer to be his test dummy. He grinned and stood with Spencer in the middle of the room, spreading his arms out wide. "Lay it on me, kid."

Spencer chuckled and shook his head. Then, he lifted one hand between them and wiggled his fingers. "Where do you want it?"

Of course Derek picked somewhere obvious. What was it with these muscled men and wanting something like this on display? Spencer reached out to where Derek indicated and laid his palm over the very same spot that Dean and Sam had their tattoos.

It only took a bit of focus and a little swell of grace. When Spencer drew his hand back, the symbol was on Derek's skin just as perfectly as any tattoo. Derek looked down at it and grinned. "Nice. And that'll keep me from being possessed?"

"By demons. No demon will be able to use you as their meat suit without first breaking through that sigil." Spencer confirmed. "And, if they have you long enough to try to break through that sigil, you're already in trouble."

Aaron came next, choosing the back of his shoulder for his. Next was Dave, who surprised Spencer by picking his ankle. When he saw Spencer's surprise he just flashed a grin. "I'm not after putting it on display. Let them work to try and find it."

JJ picked the back of her shoulder as well. Emily, much to Spencer's amusement, pulled up her shirt a little and had him put it around her belly button. She and everyone else laughed at Spencer's blush when he laid his hand against her skin.

Last was Penelope. She debated for a moment before finally shrugging and offering her own ankle as well. "I think Rossi's got it right. I'd rather they not notice it right away and try to get rid of it. An I don't think other people need to see it either."

That was all of them. Spencer had them all marked and he couldn't deny the release of tension he felt at it.

They were all sitting back down when JJ asked him "What about you, Reid? Do you have one, too?"

Spencer smiled. "I don't need one. If any demon tried to possess me, it'd destroy them in an instant. Demons don't really stand up against grace."

"Grace?" Penelope repeated.

"It's what angels are essentially made of. My grace is also mixed with my soul, but actual angels don't have a soul."

Everyone was staring at him again and Spencer squirmed a little underneath it. He knew what was coming even before Emily shook her head and said "I still can't believe it. You're an angel. An _angel_."

Uncomfortable, the young fledgling ducked his head a bit and stared down at his coffee. "Fledgling." He corrected automatically. When he looked up and saw their confusion, he hurried to clarify. "I'm a 'baby angel' in their eyes. My grace didn't kick in until I died in Georgia. So, essentially, I'm the youngest angel in existence. A kid. That makes me a fledgling to them. Which, if you think about it, makes everything they expect of me that much more ridiculous." He couldn't stop the words that came tumbling out next. They were words that had been playing inside his head most of the morning. "I'm a child in their eyes. My grace is still young and small in comparison to theirs. Yet somehow they expect me to be the one to stop this great darkness that's coming for us. This is something that scares even the _archangels_. They're afraid that they don't have the power in them to stop this, so what on earth makes them think that _I_ can? What hope do I have when four of the most powerful beings on the planet aren't even sure that they can do it?"

"You can't think of it like that, Reid." Derek said suddenly. He was sitting up in his chair now and had better turned himself towards Spencer. His chair was right beside Spencer's and he leaned forward just enough that the space felt smaller.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"Think of it like this, kid." Leaning forward a bit more, Derek fixed him with that steady gaze of his that left Spencer feeling like the man could see straight down to the grace inside of him. For the moment it was like it was just the two of them in the room, no one else. "If they hadn't told you about this big destiny of yours, if there was no prophecy about you and this big bad thing, what would you be doing?"

Spencer flinched. He knew exactly what he'd be doing. "I'd fight." He whispered.

"So why is this any different?"

"Because they're expecting me to save them!" The words ripped their way out of Spencer. He clenched his hands around his mug and his wings shivered behind him. His eyes, when he lifted them, were wide and just a bit wild. "They're not looking to add another soldier to their army, Morgan. It's like they're…they want me to be their general or something. I can't do that! I can't be this big, magical being that's supposed to save all of Creation! They're acting like I'm the only hope of stopping this, and if they're pinning all that hope on me than we're doomed, because there's no way in hell I'm anyone's savior."

"Hey." Derek cut in sharply. "You're a hell of a lot more than you think you are, Reid. Even if you don't see it, the rest of us do." One of his hands gestured towards the silent circle of friends watching them. "You've always been amazing. You're just, more amazing than we realized. I've put my life in your hands countless times before and never doubted your ability to keep me safe. That hasn't changed."

"This isn't a _job_ , Morgan. This is fighting against a darkness that could consume everything as we know it. You'd really want to trust the fate of Creation to… to _me_?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in Derek's reply. Spencer stared at him, stunned. He turned to look at the others, maybe hoping that they would argue, that they might say something about this, but he found them all watching him unwaveringly, no hesitation or argument in their stares.

Derek smiled at him. "We trust you, Reid. _I_ trust you. Sometimes I think there's no one I trust more. If there's anyone out there who has a chance at finding a way to stop this, it's you. I'd put money on it. An not because of some fantastic powers or some great destiny. But because you're _you_." Reaching out, he laid a hand on Spencer's arm, giving it a firm squeeze. His eyes were serious as they stayed locked on Spencer's. "You are the smartest man I know, Reid, and one of the absolute best. You care about everyone and you are stronger than anyone I've met. No matter what life throws at you, you never let it knock you down. You just keep on going. You're smart, kind, compassionate, and brave. I know you'll do everything in your power to win this. I've got faith in you, Reid. Even if you don't."

Emotion clogged Spencer's throat. There was no way he could hold Derek's gaze after that. His eyes dropped down and he stared down at the mug he still held. Hearing words like that from someone that knew him, had known him over the years in both the good and bad, meant more to him than anything.

"Besides," Derek said, suddenly smiling at him. "It's not like you're gonna be alone for this."

Spencer's gaze snapped back up to him. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm coming with you."

A stunned silence fell over the room. Then, gaping at him, Spencer found he could only say one thing. " _What_?"


	4. You Can Run - But You Can't Hide 4

"I'm coming with you."

The words didn't seem to compute any better the second time around. Spencer sat there and stared at his best friend and wondered how on earth he hadn't seen this coming. How had he not realized that Derek would try and do this? It was exactly something that he would do. To support Spencer, to keep him safe, of course he'd insist on coming with him. But there was absolutely no way in hell that Spencer was going to let that happen. When he finally found his voice again, all he could think to say was "Absolutely not. You're not coming with me."

"I am." Derek countered calmly. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. The relaxed posture and the lifted eyebrow all dared Spencer to argue with him. They said clear as a bell that Derek wasn't going to just give in on this.

"Morgan…" Aaron spoke up off to the side, his voice low and carrying a hint of warning.

Spencer cut Aaron off before he could get out any more, though. "You're not. Morgan, you _can't_."

"I'm pretty sure I can." Derek said, still just as calm as could be. He gentled it all with one of those smiles that only those close to him got to see, the ones full of affection. "I'm not letting you go through this alone, kiddo. I'm gonna be there for you, no matter what."

That was probably meant to be touching, and at a later time Spencer would appreciate it. He truly would. However, in that moment he was far too emotional to react calmly to just about anything. So instead of softening or thanking Derek for kind words, the first thing Spencer did was open his mouth and demand "Are you insane?" Then he threw his hands above his head in a gesture of frustration. "Oh, yes, as if I'm not already stressed and panicked enough about fighting against an evil that could destroy all of Creation – please, let's throw my best friend in the mix and see if we can really push me over the edge. Great plan, Morgan. Fantastic!"

"And it's such a better plan to just let you go off alone?" Derek shot back. He didn't look as relaxed now. His body had tensed a bit and his eyes flashed hot. "You think we'd do any better sitting back here at home waiting and wondering if you were okay, if you were even still _alive_?"

"At least I would know you're alive!" There was no way Spencer could just sit here anymore. He had to get up; had to move. He shoved himself up from his chair hard enough that the chair actually went flying back a few feet, starting everyone around him. None of that registered with Spencer. Furious and scared, he paced over to the wall, away from them all. Then he spun back around to glare at Derek. "How on earth do you expect me to go back and do all this if I have to worry the entire time that I'm going to get you killed? You have no idea what you're volunteering for here. You have no idea the world you're stepping into. Being a Hunter is dangerous enough, Morgan. Do you know why there are so few? Because so many of them _die_."

"I won't stand by and let you go off alone, Reid. Don't ask me to do that." Derek said. He pushed up to his feet as well, only he didn't pace. He just stood there proudly and met Spencer stare for stare. "If our positions were reversed, would you stay behind? Or would you be right there beside me?"

That was enough to take the words right out of Spencer's mouth. All of them knew the answer.

There was no way Spencer would ever stay behind if any of his friends were in danger. He wouldn't let them go off alone. Whether they liked it or not, he'd be there with them. Just as Derek was fighting to be with him now.

Spencer licked his lips and let his eyes close for just a moment. "You have no idea what you're signing up for."

"It wouldn't change it if I did." Derek said, his voice just as soft as Spencer's.

The room went quiet. There was going to be no arguing this, Spencer realized. Nothing he said was going to convince Derek to stay behind. But it wasn't just him that was involved in this. The decision to bring another federal agent out to join their team wasn't one that he could make alone. Too many other people were involved - some of whom would most likely want to do anything and everything possible to avoid coming under the notice of the FBI. They trusted Spencer because he was technically one of them. Trusting one of his friends might not come easy to them.

Spencer blew out a breath. His wings curled in, out of sight of everyone, and wrapped themselves protectively around him. For just that moment he blocked out everyone and tried to focus on himself. Tried to just _breathe_. He knew what he needed to do here. Staying here and hiding was fast becoming less of an option. _One day. That's all I get? Just one day to freak out and be by myself_? It wasn't fair!

Fair or not, though, it was all he was getting. He couldn't just hide out here when there was something big waiting for him. And he had to talk to the others if he wanted to be able to deal with this whole issue with Derek. They had to be told what was going on and allowed to make their choice.

When Spencer opened his eyes again, everyone was quietly watching him. He took a breath and drew his wings back behind him once more. His eyes went right to Derek. "There are more people involved in this than just me, Morgan, and a few of them have quite valid reasons for not really trusting the Bureau or anyone connected with it. I'll explain the situation to them and ask for permission for you to come along, but I make no promises. If they aren't comfortable with it, I won't force it. This is their life and, in a sense, their _home_. I will not put them at risk or bring in anyone that they don't want there."

To his credit, Derek nodded. "I can understand that."

Spencer smiled at him. "I knew you would." Then his smile faded and he chewed on the inside of his lip. _No time like the present_.

A snap of his fingers brought his cell phone into his hand. JJ was the only one to jump at that. When they looked at her, she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. That's going to take some getting used to."

"It's fine." Spencer smiled reassuringly.

For a second he stared at the phone and debated a few things. Mainly, who to call. In the end there was really only one person he could think of _to_ call. Dialing the number, he hit send and then held the phone to his ear and waited. His friends were at least kind enough to go back to their coffee and pretend that they weren't sitting there listening to his every word. The illusion of privacy eased just a bit of Spencer's tension. He turned himself to face the nearby window and watched outside while the phone rang in his ear.

Three rings later and someone answered. " _Hello_?"

"Hey. It's...It's me."

" _Doc_." Dean's voice was low and easy as it came over the phone line. There was something else there as well that Spencer thought might've been relief. " _It's good to hear from you, man. We've been wondering about you_."

Spencer lifted a hand and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that..."

" _Don't apologize for it. No one blames you for freaking out a little. This is a crap situation_."

That was one way of putting it. But Spencer had known that Dean would probably understand his motivations here. Sam was most likely the one that understood it best; like he'd said in his prayer, he knew what it was like to run. But right now Sam wasn't the one that Spencer needed to talk to. Sam, for all his good points, wasn't a leader.

Spencer knew that the brothers probably considered themselves a partnership. That if you asked them, they'd say that they did this whole hunting thing together, that they went through all of this together. Especially after all the crap that had happened when they'd tried to be apart. But Spencer was a profiler; he'd watched them, seen the way they interacted with one another, and seen how they dealt with trouble that came up. Yes, for the most part, they were a team. But every team had a leader and Spencer had no trouble seeing which of the two that was. It showed not only in their interactions but also in the interactions that they had with their entire group. The addition of the archangels to their little gang had changed some things around - not everything, though. Michael may have thought that he was the leader of this team. Spencer knew better. He knew if he was going to have to convince anyone to allow Derek in, it would be this man on the phone.

" _Is everything all right, Doc_?" Dean asked.

Startling, Spencer realized that he'd been quiet too long. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I just, ah, well... I need to talk with you about something. Without everyone else there."

Even through the phone Spencer swore he could feel Dean sitting up at attention. " _You got it. You need Cas to fly me there?"_

"I'm not sure if you'd want to do that." Spencer chewed on his lip and leaned his shoulder against the wall. How was the best way to do this? "Are you alone right now?"

The phone line went quiet for a moment. Then Spencer could faintly make out the sounds of movement. A door opened and then closed and then there was the sound of wind. " _There, I'm outside. Sammy's sleeping upstairs and the Archs flew off earlier to go deal with the Heavenly end of the apocalypse. The only angels here are Cas and Anna an I doubt they'll listen in_."

Spencer didn't have any worries about them. "They're fine. I'm not worried about them."

" _All right. Well, what's up, Doc_?"

Hearing the low chuckle and soft snort that came after saying that had Spencer shaking his head. He hadn't gotten that joke the first time Dean had said it; it'd taken Sam explaining it to him for him to understand. "Your sense of humor leaves something to be desired."

" _Shut up, you love my sense of humor_."

"Keep telling yourself that." Still, Spencer was smiling, and he had a feeling that had been Dean's intention.

He could hear in Dean's voice that he was smiling as well. " _Bite me, scrawny. Did you call just to pick on me or was there something actually important going on_?"

"I told my friends." The words were just sort of blurted out. Spencer flushed at how quickly he'd said them – at how he felt sort of like a child confessing something that might or might not be a bad thing.

What he didn't expect was to hear Dean snort again before saying " _Not a real big surprise. I had a feeling you'd go to them_."

"You did?"

" _Well, yeah. Where else were you going to go_?"

Spencer furrowed his brow. "But... no one came here."

" _I don't know if the others thought of it or not, or if maybe they just decided to give you your privacy. You'll have to ask them_."

"That's just, I mean... wow. Thanks, I guess?"

" _You're welcome_." Dean said easily. " _Now, you said you told your friends. I'm guessing you told them everything_?"

Sneaking a look over at his friends, who were still pretending to not look at him, Spencer blew out a breath. "Everything they needed to know. Some information... isn't mine to give out."

He knew Dean would understand what he meant by that.

Sure enough, when Dean's voice came back on the line, there was an extra gruffness to it that Spencer knew signified his appreciation. " _So, ah, what was it you needed? Backup? Help explaining things? What_?"

"No. I explained it all fine. It's just... one of my teammates, well, ah, he doesn't exactly want to stay behind."

" _He wants to join us_?"

The shock in Dean's tone perfectly echoed the shock that Spencer felt. "Yeah."

" _Doc, that's_..." Dean let out a low whistle. " _Another fed on the team? It's one thing having you here._ _You're, y'know_ , you. _But you wanna bring another one to the gang? Did he even know anything about the supernatural before today_?"

"No."

" _Shit. So not just a fed that wants to play Hunter, but a rookie, too_?"

There was really nothing Spencer could say to that. He found himself kind of torn. He didn't want to argue to bring Derek with him – he wanted his friend safe. But at the same time he couldn't bring himself to argue to leave him behind either. The words just wouldn't come. All Spencer could really bring himself to do was stand there and stare out the window and wait for whatever it was his fiend had to say. Lifting a hand, Spencer ran his thumb over the windowsill, taking a step closer so that he was better able to stand there and play with the little bit of wood that seemed loose.

Dean sighed heavily in his ear. " _You don't bring the easy shit, do you_?"

"I'm sorry, Dean." There didn't really seem to be anything else to say to that.

" _Yeah, well_." Dean huffed out a breath and Spencer knew he'd be shaking his head. Then he went on and surprised Spencer yet again. " _I'm not making any decisions until we meet with them_."

Wait a second, what? Spencer froze with his finger hovering over the bit of wood he'd been scratching at. Wide eyes stared unseeing out the window. " _What?_ You want to _meet with them_?"

" _How the hell else am I gonna figure out if I trust em enough to bring any of em here, Doc? Not to say that I don't trust you or your word_..."

"No, no!" Spencer interjected quickly. "No, it's fine. It's perfectly fine. I completely understand! It's more than I expected, really."

" _So you're cool with it_?"

"Yes, absolutely."

" _Good. I'll wake Sammy up and we'll have Cas or Anna fly us... where are you exactly_?"

Dropping his head to rest against the side of the window, Spencer let out a low laugh. "If you hand the phone over to Castiel, I can tell him where I am. You might as well bring both he and Anna with you."

By the time Spencer hung up the phone he was once more shaking his head. When he'd gotten up this morning he hadn't planned on anything like this happening. He hadn't figured that his day would go like this. Yet here he was, about to bring together the two separate parts of his life. He turned once more to look at his friends, who were watching silently, and Spencer wondered what exactly would be left at the end of this. How much was he going to lose today? Or, how much might he gain?

* * *

Preparing for Dean's arrival required a few things. As it stood there were chairs enough for the BAU team to sit and talk. But there wasn't enough set up for everyone. Luckily, when Spencer asked, Derek let him know that there was a formal dining room in here, and that made it all a lot easier. Spencer snapped up a large table for them all to sit down at and plenty of chairs for them all. He flushed a little under the awed stares it got him. He had to remind himself repeatedly that his friends weren't used to this part of him yet. They weren't used to what he really was or what he could do. Seeing him do things so casually was bound to stun them.

It kind of brought home a few things for Spencer that he didn't want to really think about. How different he was and how much his life had changed – and how clear it was that he wasn't going to ever be able to go back to his old life. How could he? Things were too different now. He was too different now. There was no place for him at the BAU any longer. Even if this big war wasn't coming their way, Spencer still wouldn't be able to come home. Not anymore.

He'd just gotten everything together and al his friends seated, as well as fresh coffee for them, when he felt the presence of angels arriving outside. Spencer had modified the wards around the home in preparation for this. It left him feeling sort of exposed to take them down.

There came a knock at the front door that Spencer left his friends to go answer. His time for hiding was over.

Dean, Sam, Castiel and Anna were all waiting on the other side of the door. Spencer had to admit that it did his heart some good to see the cheerful way all of them greeted him. Even Dean, who looked kind of like a soldier getting ready to go to battle, gave him a small smile when he opened the door.

The younger Winchester didn't hide his smile at all. When Spencer gestured them inside, Sam went right up to him and pulled him into a hug that Spencer couldn't help but return. "I'm glad you're okay." Sam murmured to him.

Awkward though he felt, Spencer hugged him in return. "Thank you." Pulling back, he looked at the four of them. "Thank you all for coming. I... I appreciate this, more than words can say."

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked, getting right to the point as usual.

With one hand Spencer gestured towards the direction of the dining room. "They're all in there waiting. They... I told them about everything, about all of you, but I didn't tell them names. They have no idea who you all actually are. But they're willing to listen to whatever you want to tell them."

"You trust them?"

Dean's question had Spencer nodding. "I do."

The hunter nodded his head. "All right. Then we should probably get this started."

Oh, man. Spencer really wasn't looking forward to this. He hated conflict and it was almost a guarantee that there was going to be some. It was just inevitable. Especially considering the strong personalities that were being brought together in one room.

Both Anna and Castiel reached out their wings towards Spencer. In greeting, in response to whatever they were feeling from him, he wasn't sure which. But he accepted the touches gratefully. "We are with you, brother." Anna told him. At her side, Castiel nodded.

Those words relaxed him far more than they once would have. They'd come a long way, this group. They'd gone through so much together already and there was so much more waiting in their future. Whatever came, though, Spencer knew that he had them. Anna, who had pledged her loyalty – and sometimes Spencer worried, because he got this strange feeling that it wasn't just loyalty but fealty, something that he was beyond uncomfortable thinking about let alone accepting. And then Castiel, the brother who he had started on such rocky terms with, and who he had gradually built something with since then. What they had wasn't perfect but it was good. It was strong. They'd worked beyond the troubles they'd started with and now Spencer knew, without a doubt, that the seraph would be beside him. He wasn't a threat to Spencer. He was... he was family.

"Go easy on them." Spencer warned them. "They're still, new to this. None of them knew anything. So far they're taking it all well but I don't really feel like pushing that any further than I have to. So please, just..."

When he trailed off, Sam reached up to clasp his shoulder in a sign of support. "We'll be careful, Spencer."

That was all he could ask for. With one last nod, Spencer turned and led them all to the dining room. It was time for the two parts of his life to finally meet one another.

The dining room that had seemed so large before felt smaller now as Spencer brought everyone inside. He walked in and moved to stand at the end of the table closest to him, taking the head without any real thought. It left him with a Winchester moving to either side of him, and an angel with each Winchester. No real surprise that Castiel chose to be with Dean. Anna brushed her wing against Spencer's as she moved to Sam's side, and inside of his mind he heard her soft voice telling him _I will stand by your al'alihm_.

At the other end of the table Aaron had taken the head chair. To his left sat Dave, Penelope and Derek. To his right, Emily and JJ. All of them were watching the group that came inside.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Spencer put his hands on the back of the chair in front of him. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my team." Spencer gestured with one hand, pointing each person out as he went. "Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau."

"Hey." Sam said, waving at them.

Dean, however, smirked in a way that sort of reminded Spencer of Gabriel. "We've heard a lot about you guys." Without any sign of hesitation or worry, Dean dropped his bombshell on them almost immediately. "I'm Dean Winchester and that's my brother, Sam. These are our angels, Castiel and Anna. It's good to finally meet you guys."

There was a long moment of silence that was broken by Derek, who gaped at them as he blurted out "Winchester? You're the Winchesters?"

"Subtle, Dean." Sam murmured, giving his brother a look that Spencer had heard described as his 'bitch face'.

Dean shrugged. "Best to get it out of the way, right?" He looked back at the BAU team while he dropped down into his chair. "I know you guys have probably heard of us. We were pretty wanted for a while there."

There was a reason that these profilers were considered the best. It took them only seconds to make the leap that Spencer had known they would. "All of the things written about you, the delusions they say you suffer from – those aren't delusions at all." Dave said. He didn't shout, didn't give any indication that this thing was strange or that he was uncomfortable at all. He was just looking at them with something like understanding on his face. "It makes a lot more sense now. Your profiles always seemed a little off to me."

"Most Hunters manage to stay under the radar." Spencer said. He drew the attention back towards himself as he sat down as well, gesturing to the others to do the same. Folding his arms on the table, he leaned forward on them, watching his team. "These two were just unlucky enough to have attention drawn their way. But they aren't crazy and they aren't the murderers that they're accused of being. They're just, Hunters. Some of the best, actually." Unable to help himself, Spencer shot a look at Derek and added on "Maybe you'll listen to them about how dangerous this is going to be."

"I told you, kid. I don't care about how dangerous this is." Derek said firmly.

"You should." Sam said. He wasn't the brother that Spencer had expected to speak up, but Dean stayed quiet and let Sam take the lead. The younger Winchester looked down at Derek and fixed him with a serious stare. "You should care a lot. I know you see danger working at your job but I can tell you it's nothing on what you'll face in the hunting life. Not just you, either, but your family as well. Demons aren't afraid to go after those you care about to take you down. If you have any family at all, going with us will put them at risk. Are you prepared for that?"

Derek flinched at Sam's blunt words. They didn't deter him, though. "They've lived with that risk since my first day in law enforcement. Humans might not be the same as the monsters you hunt, but they're dangerous too, and my family's always known that one of the monsters _we_ hunt could decide to try and come after them to get to me." He turned his head and looked at Spencer as he said his next words, directing them to him. "I know that I can't even begin to understand all the risks that are being taken here, kid, but I also know that they aren't going to matter. No matter what you have them throw my way, I'm not going to back down. You're my family just as much as either one of my sisters. If you think for one minute that your friends here are gonna scare me away from trying to stand with you, you've got another thing coming." One corner of his mouth quirked up. "You know me better than that, Reid."

"I want you safe, Morgan." Spencer said softly. "I want all of you safe." His eyes ran over the rest of his team, who had stayed so quiet since Derek had first insisted on coming with him. "Until I met the angels, you guys were the only family that I had. I don't want to put any of you at risk." He had to close his eyes for a minute and draw in a breath to steady himself.

"You should be very sure of your course before you agree to this." Anna said suddenly.

"Anna is right." Castiel said, his deep voice making a few of the profilers jump in surprise. "This is not the same as aspiring to be a hunter. We are going to war and we have very little information about the evil we are going to fight. Many lives are going to be lost despite our best attempts. Even if we win, there will be casualties. Are you prepared for that?"

Derek didn't even flinch. His eyes ran over Spencer and then the look in them firmed before they turned to Castiel. "I am."

What happened next stunned Spencer more than anything else had so far. He'd expected this meeting to go so differently than it was. He'd expected shouting or shock or arguing. What he hadn't expected was this calm discussion, or Dean's response to it. The last one more than anything else had Spencer's mouth actually dropping open in surprise. Because never once could he have predicted that Dean would nod his head and say "Then welcome to the team. From the sounds of it, we can use all the help we can get."

Spencer couldn't help it. He stared at Dean and blurted out "What?"

The older hunter turned a fond smile Spencer's way. "He's protecting his family, Doc." Dean said. Shrugging, his eyes flicked over to Sam and then back to Spencer. "I can respect that."

And just like that, their numbers grew by one more.


	5. You Can Run - But You Can't Hide 5

Saying goodbye was never an easy thing for Spencer. He hated doing it. Most especially when he had no way of knowing when or if he was ever going to see any of them again. This time, it was made so much harder by the fact that he was taking one of them with him. Not only was it his goodbyes happening – it was Derek's as well. Spencer had to deal with rounds of hugs and well wishes as well as Penelope's heartbreaking whisper in his ear of "Take care of him, please."

"I'll do my best." He promised her. It was the best promise that he could give. There were no guarantees for them and Spencer knew that.

Eventually, after he'd been hugged more than he could ever remember being hugged by his friends before, he and Derek stood in the living room with the Winchesters and their angels. Spencer had already snapped, packing a bag for Derek – much to his friend's amusement – and now there was nothing left holding them here. Nothing left to keep them from going. Spencer and Derek stood on either side of Anna and they took one last look at their friends. "You guys be safe." Spencer told them. Emotion clogged his throat, making his voice just a bit thicker than normal, and he had to fight back the moisture building in his eyes. "Call us if you need us."

"If you're in trouble, send up a prayer to Anael. That's my angelic name. Use that in your prayer and I'll hear you and come help however I can." Anna offered.

Spencer looked back at her and smiled gratefully. The next second, she closed a hand over his shoulder and one over Derek's and the world spun around them in that familiar rush of angelic flight.

No sooner had Spencer landed and opened his eyes once more than he found himself grabbed and wrapped up in a hug that was both familiar and comforting. Spencer didn't even hesitate to melt down into it. Grace pushed up to meet his and he accepted the touch eagerly. In it was everything he'd spent the whole night trying to tell himself that he didn't need. The tears he'd been fighting back before were burning their way forward now and Spencer sucked in a breath before burying his face in against Gabriel's neck in an effort to hide them.

"I got you, little bird." Gabriel's voice was a low murmur against his hair. One of his hands came up to run through the hair on the back of Spencer's head in soothing strokes. "You're all right. I got you."

Not trusting his words yet, Spencer let his grace speak for him, offering the apology he knew he needed to say.

Immediately Gabriel's grace sent waves of love and reassurance to him. "It's all right. You're here and you're all right – that's all that matters. You hear me?"

"Yeah." Spencer said hoarsely. He drew in a few shaky breaths before he forced himself to draw his head up. Gabriel's hand slid off the back of his head to cup his cheek and hold him there so the two could look at one another. In moments like these the height difference between them seemed to fade away. Spencer looked down into the amber eyes that were watching him with open love and he found he could only smile. "Thanks." He put as much as he could into that one word. Thanks for being there, for understanding, for supporting him, for loving him. It was just a thank you for – everything.

Gabriel's smile grew. "Anytime, Sparrow."

The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded the duo that they weren't alone. Spencer turned to find Dean and Sam watching them both with looks that seemed torn between affection and amusement. Dean even rolled his eyes. But it was the man beside them that really drew Spencer's eye. Derek was looking at him with a bit of affection as well, but also confusion. It reminded Spencer that the man was probably still reeling from his first angelic flight and that he also had absolutely no idea who the guy was that Spencer was wrapped all up in.

Heat flooded Spencer's cheeks and he pulled himself back a little from Gabriel. Not completely – the fledgling had long come to accept his need to touch and be touched with his guardian. It was a habit now that not even Derek's presence could change. But he pulled back enough to be able to twist himself and bring Gabriel up to his side. "My apologies, Morgan. I didn't mean to just ignore you."

Derek offered him an understanding smile. "You're fine, kid."

"You brought a friend!" Gabriel said cheerfully. He pressed himself up against Spencer's side and curled his wings around him. Then he stepped away. Though his body moved forward so he could extend a hand to Derek, his wings stayed around Spencer as if he couldn't quite bring himself to let go. Honestly, Spencer was grateful. He really didn't want to move either. "It's good to meet a friend of Spencer's." Holding out his hand, Gabriel let his grin change, shifting into the smirk that always made Spencer think of the Trickster he knew his guardian was. "I'm Loki – but you might know me better as Gabriel."

The first name didn't make Derek react, really – he didn't know enough to know that Gabriel meant the _actual_ Loki – but the second name actually made him jump a little. He stared down at their joined hands with something akin to awe on his face. "Gabriel? Like… _the_ Gabriel?"

"The one and only." Gabriel said happily.

Another voice joined them then and Spencer jumped, not having paid attention to who else was in the room. "Please, don't encourage him. My brother's head is already swollen enough as it is."

Gabriel turned his head to toss a grin over his shoulder. "Jealous, Luci?"

When Spencer turned to look, he found Michael and Raphael both standing stiffly on the other end of the room, neither one looking too pleased as they glanced at Derek. But it wasn't them that held Spencer's gaze.

It was Lucifer.

Apparently Gabriel had given Lucifer a vessel upgrade while Spencer was gone. The first look Spencer got at the new vessel was enough to have him stopping in his tracks. _Well now_. Taller than his last vessel, this one was also a bit more slender, though not as thin as Spencer. The fledgling wondered just how deliberate it had been that Gabriel had made this vessel just an inch or two taller than the one he'd made for Michael. Whereas Michael was brown haired with brown eyes, Lucifer had blond hair that was a few inches long and slicked back, and sharp blue eyes. His face was more angles and sharp lines that somehow worked for him. Instead of making him look severe, it gave him a sort of dangerous air. The rest of him helped that image. He was in dark jeans that fit pretty well and a button up shirt that was a deep red. Over it all, he'd tossed a leather jacket. He looked long and lean and dangerous as he lounged in one of Gabriel's wing-backed chairs.

All in all, the vessel Gabriel had made for him was… Spencer fought to keep his thoughts under control. Now was not the time for thinking like that. Not now, not ever.

Raphael's voice broke through Spencer's thoughts. "You brought a human back with you?"

The words were directed to Spencer and it took him just a second to realize that. It helped when Gabriel elbowed him and broke his concentration. Spencer's eyes went wide as he realized he'd been staring at Lucifer. They went wider and a flush filled his cheeks when he found Lucifer watching him with a cocked eyebrow and a twist to his lips that was blatantly amused.

Clearing his throat, Spencer turned himself a little more, putting his friends behind him, so that he could look over to Raphael and Michael. "I brought my friend." He corrected him. "He wants to help."

It looked like Raphael was about to say something else, something that was most likely not going to be all that flattering, only someone else spoke first. "Either way, we are glad to have you back. Though I wish you would've checked with us before bringing anyone." Michael said, cutting off whatever else Raphael might've had to say. He shot Raphael a look and then turned towards Spencer, smiling at him. "I'm glad you've realized where you belong. Any hope we have of winning comes from having you on our side. I'm glad you've decided to fight with us."

Well, that had come quicker than Spencer had anticipated. When he'd thought about this he'd known that there were going to be certain things that happened when he came back. Things that he couldn't allow to happen. It meant that Spencer was going to have to do something that he usually didn't do – he was going to have to take a stand.

Someone behind Spencer drew in a breath as if to speak and the fledgling quickly held out a hand behind him. He wasn't sure which one of them it was but he had the feeling that none of them would really have anything good to say to that. The last thing he needed right now was a fight breaking out. However, that didn't mean that he didn't have his own words to say.

Everyone watched in silence as Spencer broke away from Gabriel. He stepped out into the open space of the room and moved right up to the halfway point between Michael and the rest of them. Once there, Spencer drew in a deep breath. Then he lifted his chin and squared his shoulders. His eyes were calm when they met Michael's and none of his inner fears showed through. "I'm not here because destiny decrees it so." His voice was steady and pitched perfectly to carry around the room for them all to hear, without him ever having to raise it. "I'm choosing to be in this fight because it's the right thing to do. Because I can't stand idly by while I know that there's something coming for us. Not because some prophet once said that I would."

"Whatever the reasons…"

Spencer held his hand up once more – this time, towards Michael. The gesture surprised the archangel enough that he actually listened to it and fell silent. Spencer lowered his hand but he never lowered his gaze. He drew strength from the people behind him; the ones he knew would stand by him here. The ones that he knew would support him in this no matter what he chose to do. "I'm here to fight _with_ you, Michael." Spencer said calmly. "But I'm not here to fight _for_ you. Ours won't be a dictatorship. It's going to be a democracy. This isn't Heaven and we…" He took a small step back, turning just enough to be able to spread out his right hand and gesture to his friends and family behind him. "…are not your personal army." He turned back towards Michael and spread his hands out on either side of him in a gesture of peace. This was a speech he'd thought long and hard about and one that he felt deep down inside of his grace was good and right. "I will proudly fight at your side, brother, and I will accept your council on matters of Heaven. But this coming war takes place on Earth and I can't trust someone to lead that was once so willing to sacrifice the planet for the sake of a personal grudge. You've set your sights on protecting yourself and Heaven. My goals are to protect it all."

"How dare you speak to me this way." Michael breathed out. He took a step forward, wings bristling behind him, drawing himself up to his rather impressive height. "Who do you think you are, _child_?"

If he thought to intimidate, he failed. Because Spencer knew now what he was to them. He knew what they all believed. Michael thought that Spencer was the child of this great prophecy – their only hope. No matter how angry he got he wasn't going to do anything to destroy that hope. He wouldn't kill Spencer. Knowing that gave the fledgling the courage to lift his own wings and not back down. "I think I'm the one your prophecies claim will end this. And if you want my help in doing so, you'll do it on my terms or not at all."

"You think you can dictate to _me_? You think that you – a mere child – can lead this war?"

"Not alone." Spencer admitted. He wasn't ashamed to admit that.

"He's right." Gabriel said, breaking into the conversation. Without hesitation the archangel moved to stand up at Spencer's side. He didn't cuddle up to him now – this wasn't the time for it. He stood proud and tall beside him while he met the gazes of his brothers. "You know he's right, Mikey. Your concern, it's for the angels and it's for Heaven. The Earth, maybe, because Dad told you to protect them. But your first priority is going to be Heaven. These humans back here?" With his thumb he gestured over to shoulder to the Winchesters and to Derek. "Their priority is Earth."

"Mine is everything." Spencer said. "And if we work together, as a team, all of us stand a better chance of surviving this. We stand a better chance at winning, and with fewer casualties. This isn't a war on one front, Michael. It's a war on all fronts. We have to be prepared to treat it as such."

Raphael let out a low laugh that held almost no hints of amusement to it. "You think anyone would follow a fledgling in this? A child?"

Spencer was getting so sick of being called a child. Before he got the chance to protest it, or to try and argue his point more, a voice spoke up from behind him. "I will."

Turning, he watched as Castiel came forward to join him, moving to his free side. Almost immediately after him came Dean and then Sam. "We will." Dean said, taking up his place at Castiel's side. Right after them came Derek, who grinned right at Spencer. "You know I will, Reid. Always."

"And I as well." Anna said, moving to stand by Gabriel.

The archangel at Spencer's side smirked at him and bumped their wings together. "Every step of the way, kiddo."

Spencer was stunned by this open display of support. He hadn't expected this. He'd expected everyone to be on his side for a democracy. Supporting the whole 'team' idea that he'd been trying to preach here. Despite how Michael and Raphael were taking it, Spencer didn't want to lead. He wanted them to all work together. Michael, representing Heaven. The Winchesters representing Earth. Gabriel could represent the pagans. Lucifer, well, Hell. But he'd in no way expected them all to gather behind him like this.

His shock grew even more when another voice added to the mix. "And I."

Everyone looked on with surprise when Lucifer spoke. The fallen archangel was looking right at Spencer as he said it, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Lucifer?" Michael's voice was incredulous and his wings were openly displaying his shock. "You'd follow him? Bow to a child – one that carries a hint of human to him?"

The way he said it didn't make the word 'human' insulting as it might've been with someone else. Spencer realized that none of Michael's words sounded insulting. They all just sounded stunned and… was that curiosity as well?

Lucifer's smile grew a little, just a small curve to his lips. "I bow to no one. But," He pushed up off his chair in slow, lazy movements, pushing himself up to his full height. His eyes never once left Spencer. "I'm willing to work beside someone who wants to treat us as equals."

"That's what I want." Spencer said softly.

Nodding, Lucifer moved over and joined them, taking up a place on the end by the Winchesters, who – to their credit – didn't move away from him.

With everyone standing there waiting and watching, Spencer knew he'd have to make the next move. He straightened his spine and drew strength from the open support that was being displayed here. He tilted his chin up and drew his wings in close to his back. "I'm not trying to fight against you, Michael. I'm not trying to lead. I want us to work together. Like I said – a democracy. We need you with us. There's no one that understand Heaven better than you."

There was a long moment where silence fell over the room. It was a charged silence, one that left Spencer on edge and had him fighting to keep his wings from twitching and giving him away. He met Michael stare for stare and left himself open so that the archangel would be able to see whatever it was he sought with that sharp gaze.

After minutes that felt like hours, Michael nodded. It was small, barely there, but Spencer saw it and some of his tension drained away. The tension in those around him faded as well.

Sam was the one to break the silence that had fallen over them. "If we're going to all work together, we'll need a bigger place." he said, looking around him. "Somewhere for us to gather and plan. Somewhere secure."

A twist of emotions from Gabriel had Spencer looking at him. His guardian was smiling, his smile growing bigger by the second. "I might have an idea about that. Tell me – what do you guys know about the Men of Letters?"

* * *

 _So ends this section :) I'll try and have the next story (The next chapter, here) up as quickly as possible! I hope I'm not losing you guys with this. It's getting insanely long, I know! But thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! They help me keep on going on with this :)_


	6. Calm Before the Storm 1

**Calm Before the Storm**

Summary: Our small group makes their way to the Men of Letters bunker and start to settle in, slowly making themselves at home while trying to prepare for what might be coming. Now that they know the truth about what's in their future, it's time to start gathering allies and making plans for what needs to be done. Spencer has to try to come to terms with the destiny that's foretold for him while trying to keep the peace in his new home. But can this group of individuals really learn how to work together, or are there just too many strong personalities to fit into one small space together?

* * *

This was just – amazing. It was simply amazing.

Spencer couldn't help but stare as he looked at the room around him. What had looked like a rather run down dump in the middle of nowhere from the outside was a veritable treasure trove on the inside. The young fledgling wasn't the only one who was standing there and staring. Even the angels seemed to look just the slightest bit impressed by what they were seeing. All except for Gabriel, who was naturally looking a bit smug, enjoying their expressions.

According to Gabriel, this was the bunker that had once belonged to the Men of Letters, an organization of 'preceptors, observers, beholders, chroniclers' who amassed knowledge of the mysteries of the supernatural, amongst other things.

They were also, it would seem, a part of the Winchester legacy.

 _That_ conversation hadn't been a fun one. Once Gabriel had mentioned the Men of Letters, he'd had to explain about them to the humans and then explain how they were connected to the Winchesters. Finding out that Sam and Dean's grandfather – John's Dad – had been a part of a secret organization of Men who had studied the supernatural had been quite a shock. Finding out that he'd most likely died in an attack that had wiped out pretty much the entire American chapter had only made that shock worse. There'd been quite a bit of arguing after that revelation came to light and Spencer hadn't been all that surprised to watch as Dean stormed out of the house, moving outside, and Sam had retreated upstairs. Unfortunately, that had meant that Gabriel had gone upstairs as well, and Castiel had gone outside, leaving Spencer alone with the rest of the angels and only Derek as backup – not exactly something he'd looked forward to.

To his surprise, there hadn't really been an issue. Not because Michael and Raphael hadn't tried to come forward but because Spencer, when he retreated to the kitchen under the pretext of finding food for Derek, had found himself with a silent shadow of a protector. One that he really hadn't expected to have.

 _As Spencer quickly retreated to the kitchen, he was surprised to see as Lucifer followed him and set himself up on one of the bar stools. When Spencer looked at him with open surprise, the archangel had given a small little smirk and a wink reminiscent of Gabriel. For someone who had been locked away in a cage for an untold amount of time, and who Spencer knew was definitely unhappy and uncomfortable with being here, he seemed so completely at ease in his vessel as he leaned forward and crossed his arms, resting his weight on top of them on the counter in front of him. "Human cooking has come a long way since I last walked the earth. This is quite an elaborate setup to prepare food in."_

 _The easy words as well as the curious look around the kitchen piqued Spencer's interest. He latched on to the distraction being offered and found himself falling into a ramble amount, of all things, the evolution of human cooking skills. All the while he pulled out vegetables from the stock that was apparently in the bottom drawer. Gabriel always seemed to keep his places full of food._

 _About halfway through, Derek joined him in the kitchen. He avoided going to sit right at Lucifer's side. That was too much for him at the moment, Spencer knew. But it was kind of nice to have him settle back against the counter near Spencer. It wasn't the first time he'd watched the young genius cook something._

 _"Why is it you bother eating when you have no need?" Lucifer asked, once Spencer's initial ramble was done. He didn't seem at all bothered by the facts that had just poured from the fledgling. Instead he was studying Spencer in a way that made him feel like a bug under a microscope. Like he was something fascinating the archangel couldn't quite figure out._

 _A little uncomfortable, Spencer shrugged both his left shoulder and wings. "Habit, maybe? I've spent my entire life with the mentality of needing to eat to maintain my body."_

 _"Except when you forget." Derek chimed in._

 _Spencer scowled at him. "Shut up." He cast a look over his shoulder at Lucifer, who was watching them curiously. "Ignore him. He likes to pick on me because I've always had a tendency to forget to eat when I'm caught up in other things. But, even then I still ended up eating eventually. It's part of being human. Just because my body doesn't feel the pangs of hunger anymore doesn't mean that I've lost the instinct to eat – or the desire. Food is more than just sustenance. It's a pleasure." That said, he shifted around the vegetables that looked to be done and then reached out at shut off the heat. A moment later he'd served not just one, but three plates, still pointedly ignoring the others in the room. One plate was handed to Derek, one was kept, and the other was set down in front of Lucifer. "Here. Try some."_

 _"I don't need this." Lucifer pointed out, eyeing the plate of vegetable stir-fry that Spencer gave him. He looked at it the way a human might look if someone shoveled dirt down onto their plate._

 _Derek grinned and finally moved over to take a seat, albeit a little bit away from Lucifer, speaking up before Spencer could. His tone was light, if just a bit tense from everything. "Trust me, dude. You may not need to have Reid's cooking, but I guarantee you'll like this stuff. He's the only guy I know that can make all these vegetables taste this damn good."_

And that was how Spencer got Lucifer to try his first bit of human food. It gave him a warm glow he didn't want to think about deep down inside his grace when he saw Lucifer perk up a little after that first bite. To hide it, he'd turned back to the wok he was using and busied himself with serving his own plate.

It took almost an hour for the Winchesters and their angels to come back. By the time they did, the food had been demolished – Lucifer ate _two_ plates, thank you very much – and all cleaned up, despite any real efforts, tension had started to climb again. Derek had kept far more quiet than normal. Spencer knew his friend had all sorts of questions, but he also knew that he'd ask them later, when they were in private. For the moment he was a bit too intimidated by all the sheer power in the room.

Once they had everyone together again, things moved quicker. They'd gathered as a group and had flown here, to Kansas, to where Gabriel said the Bunker was. It took the combined efforts of Gabriel, Sam, and Dean to not just unlock the Bunker – which Gabriel said usually required a special key, one that couldn't just be supernaturally duplicated from the outside – but get the wards cleared enough for every member of their little group to step inside. Once in, it had been apparently simple for Gabriel to key the wards so that all any of them had to do was press their palm to the door and the magic there would recognize them and allow them entrance, as well as anyone they brought with them.

Now that they were actually inside, they were all free to see what Gabriel had been talking about.

Seeing it all was so much more amazing than hearing about it. Spencer stared at all the things around him, the multiple floors that it looked like this place had, the items hanging up here and there like they were nothing - and the _books_. Oh, the books! So much knowledge right there for the taking. Spencer wanted to dive right in and start reading immediately. He didn't get the chance, though. The sound of a snap had him and everyone else looking up quickly.

The next second each one of them held what looked to be a - map? Spencer arched his eyebrow at his guardian and then lowered his eyes to the paper. Sure enough, it was a map, though it looked to be a not-very-in-depth one.

"This is just the main floor here." Gabriel told them all, putting his hands down into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. "Haven't had much of a chance to explore and label everything yet. This is sort of based off what little memories I have of this place. This shows the main rooms here, the kitchen, the garage, and the bedrooms. The rest of it we'll just have to fill in ourselves or hope the Men of Letters kept maps of their own someplace."

The idea of going through here and discovering it all, mapping it all out, made Sam light up a little in a way that had Spencer's lips twitching in a small smile.

The angels were wandering around, Michael and Raphael over by the bookcase, Lucifer leaning negligently against a pole, and Anna not far on Spencer's left standing at what Spencer almost thought of as 'parade rest'. Castiel was by Dean, of course, and Gabriel had an arm around Sam's waist. It was the humans who exchanged a quick look. Or, well, humans and fledgling. Spencer looked at his friends and knew they wanted to explore just as much as he did. But Dean shook his head, taking charge in that way of his that made him a natural leader. "We should find our rooms first and get those sorted out and squared away before we do anything else. The angels may not need it, but we'll need someplace to actually get some real sleep at some point."

"It looks like there's two halls to choose from." Sam said, tipping his map enough to show it to them all. Sure enough there were two hallways that were labeled as holding bedrooms.

Dean reached over his brother's arm to point to the one on the right. "Let's go on this side."

His quick remark had Sam arching an eyebrow at him. "Does it really matter?"

Without shame the older Winchester grinned at his brother. "It's closer to the kitchen."

The boys set off in the direction of that hallway, bickering all the way, and Spencer let them think that he was following, at least for a little bit. He managed to discreetly use a wing – which he was grateful Derek couldn't see and wouldn't recognize the feel of – to nudge Derek forward so he was more in front of Spencer than beside him. Only when he was sure that they were all a bit ahead of him and wouldn't notice his absence did he finally break free from the group. His feet carried him off in a different direction - towards the other hall. It was a smart plan, he knew, to keep everyone close together. Sam and Dean were used to sharing a room as it was, so naturally they'd want their rooms to at least be close. And keeping Derek safely set up near the experienced hunters was definitely a smart plan.

But none of that meant that Spencer wanted to share the hall with them. He hadn't been one to like the idea of sharing his space even before all of this. Now – now it just seemed better to him to set up away from the others. To have the privacy of his own hall where he could retreat as needed. Where he didn't have to worry about just how soundproof the walls were and whether or not he'd be able to hear the angels and their mates - something he was very much _not_ eager to have happen - or whether or not they'd be able to hear _him_. He knew the others probably wouldn't like the idea too much. Hence why he was slipping away from them to do it.

Once he got into the other hall, he stopped for a moment to look at the doors for the rooms. Four on each side and one at the far end of it. The hall curved just the slightest bit to the left and, after a moment of hesitation, Spencer followed it down to the one on the end. He peeked in a room on each side along his way - they seemed simple enough. A queen sized bed, dresser, shelves, nothing too ornate. But the one at the end - as soon as Spencer opened the door he gave a small smile.

Obviously this was a room meant for more than just a simple member. A leader, maybe? Someone higher on the food chain in the Men of Letters? Either way, it was more than just a bedroom. It was a sort of suite. On the right half of the room was a king sized bed and a dresser set beside a large wardrobe. On the right, a sort of office area with two bookcases full of books, a desk set up between them. There was also plenty of empty space near that desk.

Spencer thought about it a second and then, because there was no one to see him, he shut the door behind him and focused on the space in front of him, thinking of what he wanted before snapping his fingers. A smile ghosted over his lips when the two comfortable armchairs appeared as well as a coffee table to sit between them. It took up the last of the space and gave the room a sort of filled in look, much less open and much more comfortable. Spencer could already see himself spending hours in one of those chairs reading one of the many books this place held.

There wasn't much that Spencer had to do to get his room set up. He'd never been one to be big on having lots of things. Lately, he'd been living off of the single bad he had as well as whatever he or Gabriel snapped up. Sure, he had things in his room at the island house, but Spencer was reluctant to bring anything from there. That was his and Gabriel's hideaway. It was _their_ space where they could go to get away from all of this. He didn't want to take anything away from that.

So instead, he focused a little on replicating it. Or, at least, the bedding. The rest of it could come with time. The bedding? There was no way he was going to sleep on old, dirty, musty linen that who knew how many bodies had slept on. Spencer moved towards the middle of the room and focused and then snapped once more.

The dust from the room was gone and it was as clean as if he'd scrubbed for hours. The bed linens were gone as well, the mattress cleaned, and new comfortable linens put on. There. That was good enough for now.

"I don't know." A voice said behind him, making him jump and spin around. He found Gabriel lounging in one of the chairs Spencer had snapped up, sipping off a cocktail and looking around the room with an appraising eye. "You could've at least added a little more. Some clothes, some personal items, maybe a plant?"

Spencer stuffed his hands down into his pockets and cocked his head. "I have clothes, or I can snap up what I need, I don't really have any personal items outside of what's at my apartment, and I tend to kill plants. They don't do well when you're gone for long periods of time and don't water them."

"Imagine that." Gabriel said dryly. He was smiling, though.

It was hard not to be nervous as Spencer watched his guardian. Things had been so hectic recently and so much had happened, so much that they hadn't really had a proper chance to sit and talk about. It felt like it was right there between them now, this big pile of unsaid things, and Spencer hated that feeling. Almost as much as he hated the way his wings itched to reach forward for the reassuring contact he knew he'd find.

A soft look touched Gabriel's face. His wings, which had been hidden before, seemed to unfurl behind him. The middle right one reached out for Spencer and brushed lightly against his in a touch that was meant to offer both comfort and support. While Spencer might be able to fool the others here with a little effort, there was no way he would be able to fool Gabriel. The archangel always seemed to be able to see past whatever front Spencer put up. "Relax, Sparrow. I'm not here to yell at you for running off."

Spencer eyed him skeptically. "You're not?"

"Okay, that?" Gabriel lifted his glass and used it to gesture towards Spencer's face. "That doubt? Ouch. What have I done to deserve that?"

The mock offense in his voice was enough to make Spencer's lips twitch; most likely Gabriel's intention. Just a little more at ease, Spencer made his way over to the other chair, dropping himself down into it and curling up until his feet were on the seat and his body was neatly tucked in. They hadn't had a chance to talk really since everything had gone down – not without breakdowns and more bad situations cropping up – and Spencer had a feeling this might take a bit. Might as well be comfortable while it happened. Still, he wasn't ashamed of trying to stall a little bit first. "Did everyone else get settled in?"

"Pretty much. Mike and Raph went home for a bit to check on a few things, but they'll be back shortly. The Delightful Duo have their rooms - naturally, right across the hall from one another." A roll of the eyes accompanied that, as well as a twitch to those golden wings that Spencer had come to associate with an angelic version of scoffing.

The corners of Spencer's mouth curved up just a little more. "Naturally." Go figure the boys would not only pick the same hall, but pick to be _that_ close to one another.

Gabriel snorted into his glass and then shook his head before taking a drink. "Luckily for them, the walls are soundproof for human hearing. I added on a little extra sound protection for the rest of us. Did it to your boy's room, too, once he picked one."

His boy? It took just a second for Spencer to realize what his guardian meant. Immediately his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. "My... what? No!" Blush heated his cheeks and his wings gave a twitch behind him. "It's not like that, Gabriel. We're not like that. He's my... he's like my brother."

All his stammering protests served to do was to make Gabriel laugh at him. The archangel shifted in his seat a little and kicked one leg up over the armrest, using his knee to balance his glass on. Amber eyes were twinkling with good mirth. "I know. I just like riling you up a little sometimes. You make it so easy."

Damn him. Spencer slouched down, very much _not_ sulking in his chair, and he flicked one wing out to smack against Gabriel's.

Gabriel slapped back lightly. His eyes, however, stayed right on Spencer, and they seemed to soften and warm just a little until they kind of reminded him of melted caramel. His light slap turned into a sort of caress as he brushed his wing gently over Spencer's and curled in slightly, almost like a hand clasping lightly to another one. The playfulness faded away and Gabriel relaxed into that persona that Spencer had realized so few people got to see. "How you doing, little bird?"

Nothing else - no other questions or qualifications. No pointing out what had happened or asking what was going on. Just honest, open concern that took away any protests or lies that might've built on Spencer's lips and left him with only the simple, honest words of "I don't know."

"Things have been kind of rough for you lately an you've barely had time to rest before the next shitstorm was tossed your way. " The way that Gabriel looked at him made it clear how little he liked that. He had this look like he wanted nothing more than to gather Spencer up and tuck him away somewhere. The archangel snorted. "Don't tempt me. It's hard not to put you to bed and lock the door."

Honestly, that sounded appealing. Curling up in bed with nothing and no one to worry about. If Gabriel was locking people out, there was no doubt in Spencer's mind that no one would get in. They wouldn't be able to bother him for anything. He'd just finally be able to rest. _No you wouldn't,_ his mind pointed out. Even his internal voice sounded exhausted. _You'd lay in bed worrying and wondering and trying to figure out what to do. You wouldn't rest at all._ Sadly, it was true. Spencer knew there was no way he'd be able to rest at the moment no matter how exhausted he was. The brief bit of rest he'd found with his friends at Derek's house would have to be enough. There was just, there was too much going on, too much ahead of them, and way too many things that needed figuring out. The list of things that needed to be done seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds. The more he thought about it, the more that was added on, and the more impossible it all seemed.

"I don't know if I can do this." Spencer admitted quietly. The words were pulled from him like they were something shameful. In a way, he felt like they were. Yet that didn't stop them from being true. This whole thing – he wasn't ready for it. He didn't know if he ever would be. Curling up in his chair, he brought his knees to his chest and folded his arms on top of them so that he could rest his chin there. Unconsciously, his wings tried to curl in as well, wanting to wrap protectively around him. In that moment Spencer really felt like the child that he was called. "I'm trying really hard here, Gabriel, but I just, I don't know. I've never been a fighter. I don't know how to do this. Half the time it seems like I can't even take care of myself, let alone save anyone else." How many times had he been kidnapped or hurt in his life? How many of those had happened just since he'd met the Winchesters? The memory of the carved shackles holding him, their binding keeping him in place, made Spencer give a whole body shiver.

There was a soft sound of movement that had him looking up. He saw Gabriel pushing up from his chair. Spencer had just a moment to decide if he wanted to move or not. It was an easy choice to make. He stayed in place and didn't flinch as Gabriel climbed right into the chair with him and gathered him up close. Spencer wasn't sure if he was hunched down really low, or if Gabriel had boosted his height by sitting on the armrest, or what, but he ended up at just the right height to be pulled in against Gabriel's chest with his ear over where the vessel's heart sat. Grace reached out for him and Spencer happily accepted that touch as well.

"You are absolutely amazing, little bird." Gabriel tightened his arms and pulled Spencer in closer, his wings curling around them both. "I know this whole thing, it's terrifying, and I'm so sorry that you've got to deal with it. But I know you can do it. I've got faith in you, kiddo. An I promise you, no matter what crap comes our way, you're not gonna go through it alone, do you hear me? I'm right here with you all the way."

Spencer didn't have the words to explain how that made this both better and worse. He was too afraid to try and do this alone, yet he hated the thought that being with him meant that Gabriel could be hurt.

For now, there was nothing that Spencer could do. Nothing except hold on to the archangel who had come to mean so damn much to him and pray to a being who'd walked out the door a long time ago. _Please, keep them safe. Above all else please help me keep them safe._


	7. Calm Before the Storm 2

By the time he and Gabriel left Spencer's room, the fledgling felt just the slightest bit more relaxed. The archangel had one arm and three wings around Spencer as they walked, which definitely might've had something to do with his relaxation. It was hard to feel stressed under the safety of Gabriel's wings. They made him feel safe in a way that nothing in his life ever had before. As he walked, Spencer let his fingers brush against the soft feathers over and over in a touch that soothed him down even more. It was a nice, steady reminder that he wasn't alone.

They'd only made it two doors down when suddenly the door directly to the right of them opened. Spencer looked up in surprise to see – Derek. Derek came walking out of the room. A room that, from the brief look Spencer got, held Derek's bag in it. He'd chosen this hall? This one, instead of the other one? When he'd slipped away earlier he'd been sure that Derek was going to stick near the Winchesters. How had he ended up here, just doors down from Spencer?

His thoughts must've been visible on his face. His friend chuckled and flashed him that grin of his that rarely failed to make people smile back at him. "What?" With one hand he reached out and snagged the door, pulling it shut behind him. "Don't look so surprised, Reid. I told you before, I came out here for you. Did you really think I wasn't gonna stick close?"

Color warmed Spencer's cheeks. He was saved from having to say anything by the sound of _another_ door opening up nearby. This time, it was _Anna_. This time Spencer knew his shock was obvious. Gabriel's wings pressed in soothingly around him in response to what he was feeling from him.

She looked down at them and a smile touched her lips. So often she looked so serious that it was nice to see that smile come out. She didn't come towards them, but stood at attention as she waited for them to come to her. When they got close, she gave Gabriel a respectful nod and then focused her attention right on Spencer. "I hope you don't mind that I chose a room here." She gestured behind her with one hand to indicate the bedroom that sat right by the opening of their hallway.

The nervous way she watched him, as well as the slight shuffle to her wings, had him hurrying to reassure her. "Not at all." He was surprised by it, yes, but not bothered. There were plenty enough rooms for them all. Why had these two chosen to come here instead of with the others? Spencer had come to hide, to be far away from everyone. But why were Anna and Derek here away from everyone else?

His reassurance had Anna's wings and body relaxing. Well, at least a little. She still held that same military-like bearing to her that sort of threw Spencer a little. It reminded him that she was more than just human – she was an angel, a soldier. Most of the time Anna came off as human. Growing up as a human had helped her to understand and mimic them better than most angels. She was almost as good at it as Gabriel could be. But sometimes the angel in her showed through. In that moment, Spencer clearly saw the soldier in her as she straightened herself up and nodded. "I'm glad you chose the end room. No one will get past me to get to you but it's smarter to keep you in the most defensible position possible."

Everything clicked in that moment for Spencer. Realizing that she'd picked that room because she was playing some sort of guard only served to fluster Spencer even more. He could protest, he knew. Just as he knew that it would fall on deaf ears. More and more it was becoming clear just how serious Anna had been when she'd pledged herself to him and it was something that even Spencer had come to see he couldn't take lightly, nor should he. Not without dishonoring her in a way he wasn't okay with doing. So instead of the protests or insistence that he would be fine that he _wanted_ to say, he just nodded his head in silent approval. He watched as her wings fluffed up a little in a gesture he thought must be pride. Next to him, Gabriel stroked a hand over his back. He felt it as his guardian's grace brushed over him in approval.

Ignoring the fact that he'd apparently just gained himself quite the bodyguard – one whom he had a feeling was the type to take security very seriously – Spencer focused instead on the reasons he and Gabriel had originally come out of the room. Seeing Derek and Anna let him know that they'd settled in. Now it was time to go and check on everyone else and maybe take a bit to explore this place. Honestly, Spencer was surprised that Gabriel had left Sam and the others alone. Wasn't he afraid of what they might find here on their own? As much as Spencer had been teased that he attracted trouble to him, those two seemed to do it even better.

The trickster at his side let out a low laugh. "Oh, you've got no idea." He said in response to Spencer's thoughts, telling the young fledgling that he wasn't shielding as well as he'd thought he was. At least, not from Gabriel. Chuckling, Gabriel lifted his top wing and used it to ruffle Spencer's hair. "Chill out, kiddo. It's just me. Apparently I've got a VIP access pass past your basic shields. Lucky you." That last bit was said with a grin and an eyebrow wiggle, making Derek chuckle and Anna shake her head. But Spencer saw the happiness underneath that. He felt it in Gabriel's grace; happiness and pride that Spencer trusted him this much.

"That's gonna take some getting used to." Derek said suddenly, his eyes drifting over the two of them.

Color flooded Spencer's cheeks. He could only imagine how much of this was strange for his friend. Gabriel, however, grinned at the profiler and shamelessly said "Might as well get used to it. It'll happen a lot – especially until you get a few lessons from my baby bird here on how to shield your mind." He dropped that little bomb and Spencer watched as Derek's eyes went wide with realization. Gabriel chuckled merrily. "You've got a rather inventive mind there, Agent Morgan. Violent, but inventive. I like it. We should talk later once the kiddos are all in bed."

The idea of those two talking – and plotting – wasn't a pleasant one. The amount of trouble they could get into together was just slightly terrifying. "Absolutely not." Spencer said immediately.

Anna laughed at the horrified look on Spencer's face. The grin that Gabriel wore turned just a bit more devilish in a way that Spencer knew meant trouble. Before he could say or do anything to embarrass Spencer further – and _that_ list was endless – the young fledgling took a hold of some feathers and used his grip on those as well as the arm he had around Gabriel's shoulders to try and tug the archangel forward. "Weren't we going to go find the others?"

They were all still laughing at him as they made their way back to the main room. Spencer was blushing bright red and it didn't get any better when he saw who was out there waiting. It wasn't just Sam and Dean – Castiel, Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer were all there. Apparently everyone had decided to come back.

One sharp look from Spencer silenced any questions they all might've had. "Don't ask."

There were a few smiles, some looks of confusion, and open amusement was written on Dean's face. The older Winchester held his hands up on either side in an 'I'm unarmed and innocent' pose that fooled no one. Luckily, he didn't get the chance to say anything. Michael spoke before he could. "Now that we're all here." He looked at Gabriel with a silent disapproval in his eyes that had absolutely no effect on the trickster whatsoever. Then he focused back on the group at large. "It is time we start making plans. Enough time has been wasted – we cannot afford to lose any more."

Spencer didn't miss the rebuke in that. He flinched ever so slightly, and he knew Gabriel felt it. His guardian gave him a gentle squeeze with both arm and wings in a silent reminder that everything was fine. The way that helped soothe him didn't escape Spencer's notice. He was starting to take note of some things that had apparently just become normal for him lately. The way that he and Gabriel touched, how often they touched with bodies, grace, or wings, and how those touches helped to relax him. Spencer had grown so used to them, they'd rarely registered with him. But his trip to Derek's and their small time apart had brought some of them to light. Being without those things had helped him notice them now that he was back.

That was something he would have to think about later, though. With Michael leading the way, everyone moved out of the entry room – which was set up more like a war room really, with that giant map table and all the other machines strewn around - and up towards the library that Spencer had been eying earlier.

The main library area – where Spencer could easily see himself losing hours upon hours with all these books – was a few steps up from the entry room. There were three long wooden tables set up in there, broken up from one another so that each table could seat four, with the two on the ends able to seat five. That was where Michael headed to. He led the way up to the tables and then very deliberately, though most likely a bit unconsciously, he took one of the end chairs that clearly put him at the head.

Beside him came a low scoff from Gabriel. "Idiot." He grumbled. At the same time, he went a whisper soft thought to Spencer, shielded so that only he could hear it. _I know you don't want to do the whole leader thing here, Sparrow, but Michael's playing a political game we can't let him win. We do and he's gonna steamroll over us all. That's just how he is. He's acting like he's the general here, taking the head seat as he looks at his troops. We gotta show him that's not what's going on._

Politics. _Ugh_. Spencer understood why Emily had always said that she _hated_ politics. But hating them wasn't going to make the need for them go away. Spencer had understood what was going on even without Gabriel's explanation. He also knew the simplest and easiest move for him to do. Instead of going to sit close, as Michael obviously hoped they all would, Spencer straightened his spine and walked right past Michael, down the line of tables, and he didn't stop until he reached the other end. There, he pulled the chair back, trying to force his body and wings to be as casual as possible as he sat himself down. It was his wings that were difficult. He hadn't learned the control that Gabriel had which would allow him to keep his emotions hidden out of his wings. So, as he sat down and crossed one leg over the other, his eyes lifting to focus calmly on Michael, he drew in a breath to steady himself and then drew in his wings until they were hidden just as Gabriel had taught him to do.

It was something he knew the other archangels hated to see. They hated seeing how one could hide their angelic self; it was a reminder to them of how well Gabriel had hidden himself from them.

Gabriel took the seat to Spencer's right, dropping down into the chair with his usual care for things. It wasn't any real surprise that Sam took the seat next to him, or that Dean took the seat at the next table that put him closest to Sam. Naturally, Castiel took the next seat on Dean's other side. That left two empty seats along the right hand side of the tables before it reached Michael at the end. On Spencer's left sat Derek, who he'd known would stick close to him, and Anna placed herself on Derek's other side. The seat next to her was empty, but Lucifer took the seat after that, leaving another empty seat between him and Raphael, who was sitting at Michael's right.

The lines on Michael's face tightened and his wings flared out ever so slightly in what even Spencer could recognize as an aborted dominance display. This was a being who was used to being in charge. He was used to being second only to their Father in the chain of command. It had to grate against his very grace to stand down and let a fledgling even hint at acting like he might be in charge. At a better time, Spencer might've felt sorry for him. But right now he just didn't have the time for that. He didn't have the time for any of these games really. This was a giant war that was coming their way and there was no room for ego here. They had to work together or else risk losing everything.

"Well, we're all here." Lucifer said, his dry voice breaking the silence that had fallen over the table. He was leaning back in his chair and had kicked his legs up on the table, crossing them at the ankles. He looked both relaxed and a little bit bored. "Now what?"

It wasn't Spencer or Michael who answered that – it was Sam. "Now I think it's time we stopped hiding things from each other." He folded his arms and rested them on the table, allowing him to look around at everyone. "If we're going to fight off whatever this thing is, we all need to know what it is we're up against. That means no more secrets. No more keeping things from us," he slanted a look towards Gabriel at that.

The trickster held his hands up but said nothing else. He sat back in his seat and twisted so that he could face everyone better, still keeping an eye on Spencer. Because of that, he saw first as Spencer shook his head. No one else had noticed Spencer's disagreement until the fledgling started to speak. "I don't think we need to share everything." He agreed with the sentiment behind what Sam was saying, but not the application of it.

"What?" Dean asked. He twisted in his seat so he could look down at Spencer with surprise.

The fledgling shrugged one shoulder and tried not to fidget in his seat. He'd thought about this and it was a decision he was quite firm on. "I agree that we need to share facts, but we don't need to share _everything_. Whatever prophecy the four of you heard," He gestured with one hand towards the four archangels in the room, "is probably better left with the four of you. If this is something we're prophesized to do, hearing what exactly was said isn't going to aid us in our fight. All it's going to do is cloud our judgment and narrow our vision down to the certain aspects that are mentioned in it. In doing so, we'll likely miss other things that might be equally as important."

Beside him, Derek raised his eyebrows, looking just a little impressed. "That actually makes sense."

Spencer narrowed his gaze on his friend. Why did he have to sound so surprised by that?

Someone else agreed with him and it was someone that Spencer honestly hadn't expected. "He's right." Raphael said, his voice reluctant, like he wasn't quite sure he wanted to be agreeing with him. He cast a look over at Michael and then back at everyone else. "There are instances in history that show that foreknowledge isn't always the best. We four were the only ones to hear the prophecy. Maybe it's best it stays that way, at least on some of it."

"It's better to deal in facts than in all these things that 'might be'." Spencer said. That was a motto that he'd lived his life by. It was how he dealt with everything. The more facts, the better. With enough facts he could solve almost anything. All the 'might be' and 'maybe' and other things, those would only cloud his thinking, make him wonder and worry about this or that. They'd keep him from focusing on the real problem. That was the last thing that any of them needed right now. Besides which, to himself at least he could admit that he didn't _want_ to hear anything more. What they'd told him was bad enough. He didn't want to have to hear if there was anything else in there that he was expected to do. Already the weight of this on his shoulders was almost too much.

The way that Gabriel was looking at him made it clear he'd either heard those thoughts or he knew Spencer well enough to guess what he was thinking. It was a tossup between the two. But whatever it was, the trickster was proving once again that he had Spencer's back in this, no matter what. "So we focus on what we're up against, then, and how to stop it. The little prophet didn't exactly give us the details." Leaning back in his chair, Gabriel slid down just a little until he was more lounging, looking every inch the relaxed and amused trickster that he was even with the seriousness of the conversation around him and the things he was saying.

"Typical." Dean said. He rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the table in a way that Spencer recognized. Without really giving it much thought, the fledgling snapped his fingers, not even really noticing how little concentration it took compared to how much he'd used to have to focus to do this. In front of everyone appeared different drinks. Beer for Derek, Dean, and Sam, coffee for himself and Castiel, and a cocktail each for Gabriel, Anna, and Lucifer. After a brief thought, Spencer snapped again and gave two more coffees to the other two archangels.

It was just a little amusing to see the dubious way that Lucifer looked down at his bright red drink. He wasn't the only one amused by it either. Gabriel let out a laugh that was pure little brother amusement, like Sam often let out when Dean was flustered by something. "Calm down, bro. It's not gonna bite." Gabriel teased him. He picked up his own glass and took a sip. "Mm. You're getting better at this, little bird."

Ignoring Gabriel, Spencer looked over at Lucifer. "You don't have to drink it." Spencer told him. Blue eyes flashed up towards him and Spencer found himself fighting a blush, though he didn't know why. He was grateful his wings were hidden from view because he could feel them fluttering behind him. Clearing his throat, he shrugged one shoulder like it was no big deal, dropping his eyes down to his mug. "I just thought you might like one, that's all."

Down at the far end of the table Michael scowled at them. "Can we focus here, please? We need to be making a plan, not discussing human drink choices."

His tone made it clear just how annoyed he was getting with them all, but Spencer was still grateful for the way it pulled everyone's eyes off of him. "Do we have any idea about any sort of time frame?" Dean asked. He'd reached out for both his and Sam's bottles and opened them both before handing his brother's over to him. His eyes ran around the table, over each of the archangels. They were the ones who had the most information at the moment.

Those four exchanged looks before each one of them shook their head. "Nothing in there said when it was coming." Michael said. His eyes traveled down to Spencer and locked there with a focus that made the fledgling want to shiver. "But Spencer's presence means that it's coming. However, I feel safe in saying that its arrival has not yet come. All of us would feel the presence of something that evil walking the earth. That means that we have time. It may not be much, but it's better than none." The oldest of all the archangels straightened himself up and Spencer watched as the wings behind him lifted up high and proud. For a moment, this was very much the general of Heaven, God's Warrior, and he was addressing his troops, trying to prepare them for war. There was something in his posture, his tone, that had the angels at the table responding. Even Gabriel. The only one who held himself as he was, who kept in the same position and didn't suddenly turn on alert, was Spencer.

"We need to get as ready as we possibly can." Michael told them all. "This isn't going to be a simple battle. This going to be war, unlike anything we have ever seen. What is coming is pure darkness – pure _evil_. It is the opposite of everything our Father is. If we want to have any hope of winning, we are going to need to work together and train harder than we've ever trained before."

Something in the way he spoke, the way he looked around, made it clear that Michael was addressing the angels at the table – Spencer included – and not the humans. Spencer wasn't the only one to notice it, either. He saw Derek's eyebrows go up, and Sam shifted just enough that his hand brushed against his brother's arm in a touch that probably looked casual to those that didn't know them. A quick flash of eyes as the two locked gazes and then Spencer could see as Dean deflated just the slightest bit. When he spoke, his voice didn't carry the sharp edge it probably would've seconds ago, but it was firm, and there was no denying that he was going to be heard whether Michael liked it or not. "We'll bump up our training and see about getting our new recruit up to hunting standards, too." He gestured towards Derek with that.

It was no surprise to Spencer to see Derek grin. Even though this whole situation had to be throwing him for one hell of a loop – and Spencer knew they'd be talking later, helping Derek process all _this_ – the man was generally pretty good at rolling with the punches and he always did enjoy a good fight. It was why he'd trained in so many different fighting styles and weapons. "Sounds like fun."

Dean smirked back at him. "We'll see if you say that in a few days, _rookie_."

Oh, those two were either going to end up mortal enemies, or the best of friends. Spencer was kind of scared to find out which one.

"We'll need to work on gathering allies." Anna said, speaking up for the first time. She'd remained calm throughout the meeting so far, though she'd tensed just briefly with Michael's words. It didn't escape anyone's notice that she didn't direct her words to Michael, either. Though she glanced briefly at him, she turned her eyes and even her body towards Spencer, making a very loud statement on who she was addressing. Who she considered in charge.

Sometimes, Spencer wished he hadn't studied so much about body language. He didn't always get things in the normal, social context, but in charged situations like this one the profiler in him went into overdrive and he always found himself analyzing every single move. It helped him to see things clearly that he might have otherwise missed. That meant all the subtle cues – the way that Anna turned towards him, how Michael's wings twitched at it, how the people sat around the table, the way that Castiel tilted himself to look at Spencer while still keeping himself protectively between Michael and Dean – weren't missed.

There were a few nods of agreement around the table. "She's right." Gabriel agreed easily. "Like Mikey said – this war is huge. It's gonna take more than some angels and a few humans."

"There's no telling just how far a reach this darkness is going to have." Lucifer chimed in. He sounded almost bored, his body and tone reflecting a laziness that Spencer thought – though he wasn't quite sure – was faked. "We don't know what kind of effect it's going to have on things."

In the back of Spencer's mind came the flashes of his dreams. The darkness, so thick it was like a living thing around him, a fog that carried a heaviness that seemed to try and reach and claw at him. Even the moon had been dim from it. He remembered the heart-pounding terror that had gripped him and the way the dark fog had actually seemed to reach out, little tendrils of it trying to curl around his ankles.

 _It was coming._

Those words echoed through his grace. Spencer fought back a shiver. Faintly, he could hear the others talking, arguing about who were acceptable allies. It was hard for him to focus on it, though. His hand clenched unconsciously on his coffee mug. The metallic taste of blood sat on his tongue and the scent of it burned his nose. He remembered the pain of those dreams, the sheer terror. That darkness had been everywhere.

A soft touch against his back drew his attention out of his thoughts and back to the present. His eyes snapped open and he looked over to find Gabriel watching him with concern in those warm amber eyes, his brows furrowed down just the slightest bit as he watched Spencer's face. "Spencer?" The soft murmur was meant for Spencer's ears alone.

"I'm fine." Spencer said the words quietly, trying to keep his voice pitched as low as Gabriel was. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention to him. He didn't need them to see him freaking out again. _There's no time for this. Quit it! You want to freak out – do it later, when you're alone. Right now is not the time!_ The sharp mental chiding had Spencer drawing in another, steadier breath. When he repeated "I'm fine" his voice was much firmer this time.

It seemed like he'd started paying attention at just the right time. As Spencer turned his focus back to the table, he heard Sam say "We need to figure out who's going to approach who. It's going to have to be done carefully. Not everyone is going to be that easy to talk to, especially not if we send the wrong person."

He had a point. Most creatures wouldn't handle a human coming after them well. Demons weren't going to be fond of having to deal with angels. Neither were any hunters. Spencer furrowed his brow for a moment, running it all through his mind. He didn't notice as Michael opened his mouth to speak. If he had he might've kept his own mouth shut. As it was, he spoke up right over top of the oldest archangel, not even noticing as he took on a role that he'd insisted before he wasn't going to take – a leader. "Logically speaking, it makes the most sense to divide it up simply. Michael and Raphael would be the two most suited to marshalling Heaven. The angels will be more likely to listen to them. Just as I believe the demons will fall easily under your rule, Lucifer." He inclined his head at the devil, who smirked in a way that was so much like Gabriel's smirk, only sharper. Spencer turned his attention next to the Winchesters. "Hunters would respond well to the two of you more than they would any of us. Us, they're more likely to distrust the instant they realize we aren't human. Bobby, I believe, would be beneficial in that area as well."

Sam and Dean exchanged a quick look. "We could talk to Bobby, have him help us feel out some hunters we could trust." Sam said.

Dean nodded his agreement. "Ellen, too. An we should probably get Bobby out here. He's better at research than any of us. The old man would probably shit at the sight of these books."

Nodding, and adding in the information to the rest inside his mind, Spencer moved on next to his guardian beside him. "You'd probably have the best luck with your other family."

There were a few winces and even some glares from the other angels present at the way Spencer referred to the pagans as Gabriel's other family. But Gabriel smiled warmly at him for it. "I'll do what I can. They're not all that fond of humans and angels, but they're pretty high on the self-preservation instinct."

"Even a few would be better than none." That left Derek, Castiel, and Anna. But Spencer had already thought about what they could do. What made the most sense for them. He turned to his friend first, who was smiling at him. "Dean was right, Morgan. We've got to get you as trained as possible in the supernatural. You're an excellent profiler and fighter, but the enemies we're up against aren't quite like the Unsubs you're used to. You need to get some training under your belt before we end up going up against anything."

"Sounds like fun to me." Derek's grin was wide and bright. He always did like a bit of trouble.

"Castiel and Anna." Turning to the two angels, Spencer watched them both sit up a little straighter, not recognizing the 'at attention' stance for what it was this time. He'd sort of expected it with Michael before and that had made it easy to recognize. He didn't expect to see it towards him, so when it came, he missed the gesture entirely. "We need someone to make sure that the bunker and the surrounding town are as safe and secure as possible. From what I've heard from Gabriel, you're both amazing soldiers. I trust you guys can help us get this place protected and warded. We need to make sure this town isn't going to suffer just because of our presence." He'd also heard from Gabriel that the two could fight – were, indeed, some of the best fighters – but he'd noticed in dealing with both of them that they didn't seem to gain pleasure from just plain fighting. Castiel always seemed to be in the mindset to protect, like he did with the Winchesters, and Anna did as well. Plus, something told Spencer that Anna wasn't going to be fond of anything that took her away from here. She seemed to have appointed herself his personal guard. While he didn't quite think he needed it, and wasn't entirely comfortable having it, he could work with it.

Castiel looked almost relieved by the assignment. Anna's wings lifted up a little and so did her chin, her whole posture proud and sure. "It would be my honor, Spencer."

"And what about you?" Raphael asked, interrupting the moment between them and drawing all eyes over to him. He and Michael sat there with almost identical stony expressions. Raphael fixed his eyes right on Spencer. Not even a wing twitch gave away his thoughts. "While you're handing out orders, what exactly is it that you're going to be doing?"

A hint of color touched Spencer's cheeks. His mouth curved up into a sheepish sort of smile and he shrugged one shoulder. "What I do best – research." The more they knew about what they were up against, the better. With Spencer's reading speed he'd be able to get through more of these books in a day than some of the others could get through in a week. Besides which, everyone seemed so intent on throwing this on Spencer's shoulders and he needed to know what it was they were up against. Not just for his sake – for everyone else's, too. He'd been telling the truth when he told Michael that he wanted to keep as many alive as possible. He couldn't do that if he didn't know what he was up against.

There was something on Michael's face as he watched Spencer that was impossible to read. His eyebrows were drawn down in a look that would've been pensive on any human. But in that moment, he was controlling most human aspects of his vessel, going still in that way that Spencer had only seen angels manage.

Whatever it was he was thinking or feeling, Spencer didn't know, but it was enough to have Gabriel tensing. "Mike…" He growled out his brother's name in low warning.

Sharp eyes snapped over to Gabriel. The two brothers stared at one another in a silent conversation. The way that Raphael tensed and Lucifer sat up a little suggested that they were probably in on it as well. For a moment, no one moved. They barely dared _breathe_. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the tension vanished. Lucifer slumped back in his seat and Gabriel relaxed once more. Raphael didn't look pleased. Michael, however, looked quieter. Contemplative, almost. Without a single word of warning, Michael and Raphael both flew away.

"Well." Gabriel drawled out. He slumped even more in his chair, looking immensely more relaxed without those two present. "That was fun."

Spencer furrowed his brows and turned his head towards his guardian. "Gabriel?"

Smiling, Gabriel reached out and ruffled Spencer's hair, enjoying the scowl it got him. "Don't worry your feathers about it, little bird. They're going to go start taking care of Heaven's business. You just worry about yours."

Part of Spencer wanted to press. He wanted to ask what was going on and try to pin Gabriel down for some answers, even knowing that he'd fail. However, the rest of him knew better. He wouldn't get anything out of Gabriel that Gabriel didn't want to give. That meant he had two options. Either he could stress about it and drive himself a little crazy, or he could continue to trust the one being who had never betrayed given him any reason to doubt him. For Spencer that choice was easy. "Okay."

Warmth lit Gabriel's eyes and his grace pressed happily against Spencer's in the angelic equivalent of a quick hug.

"Entertaining as all this is." Dean's low, mocking voice interrupted them, making Spencer blush and Gabriel roll his eyes. "We should probably get started on a few things. I'll give Bobby a call, see about getting him out here or at least starting to reach out to other hunters. Then," He turned towards Derek now and his grin grew, sharpening into a look that was both amused and dangerous. "You and I are gonna go have some fun. Sammy and I found a firing range downstairs. We're gonna see just how good you are with your weapons an maybe test out a little hand to hand."

After only a brief glance at Spencer, who gave a discreet nod to let his friend know he'd be okay alone, Derek smirked right back at the older Winchester. "Bring it on."


	8. Calm Before the Storm 3

It didn't take long for everyone to head off their own way. Where Lucifer vanished to, Spencer wasn't quite sure. Off to Hell, maybe? The thought was enough to make the fledgling shiver. That was a job that he very much did not envy. He wanted nothing to do with a horde of demons. He doubted Lucifer did, either, but he was the one best suited to it.

Gabriel had vanished with a kiss to the top of Spencer's head and a different kiss entirely for Sam – one that left the hunter glassy eyed and smiling – before announcing he'd be back soon. Derek and Dean went off together to go down and find the firing range and have their fun shooting at things. It was easy for Spencer to see Derek relaxing at the idea of going to do something he was at least somewhat familiar with. Weapons, he knew. He might not know all the things the Winchesters had to use when they hunted, but he knew enough to get by. To not be a complete rookie. Getting better at other ones and training his body for what was to come would only help Derek relax even more. It'd make him more comfortable. And it would help that Spencer knew Dean was going to school him on other things while he did it, too. Not just what to use, but who to use it against and how. That knowledge would help even more.

Sam and Spencer were the ones to stay in the library. They were the book lovers of the group and the ones more suited to researching. The library was mostly quiet as they both gave each other the space to walk through and take a look at things the first time around. With so many books it was hard to tell where to begin! By some unspoken agreement, they both seemed to head to the main entry of the library and start in that little alcove – Spencer on the left and Sam on the right. There was as good a place as any to start.

For a little bit, the only sounds around them were the soft exclamations as they found certain things, the careful 'thud' as the books they wanted were stacked on the table, and the faint hint of voices from the entry room.

Once it'd been clear that Spencer was going to set up here – he had a high stack of books on the table to read and had snapped up not only a tray of coffee for him and Sam, but a tray of snacks as well – the two remaining angels had moved down to the entry room that Spencer was going to start referring to as their War Room. There was a large table there with a map of the world on it and that was where the two went to set up. It kept them close without the two groups bothering one another. They were all free to work while still allowing Anna to maintain her self-imposed guard duties.

The benefit of working like this with someone like Sam was that Spencer didn't have to worry about how fast he read – Sam had already seen it before – and he didn't have to bother trying to keep up conversation at the same time as his reading. The only time the two of them spoke to one another was to remark on a page, or a book, or to share a brief thought they found and get the opinion of the other on where it might be relevant.

There was no telling how long the two of them might've stayed there if it hadn't been for Dean and Derek coming to bring them food. Spencer hadn't even noticed the passage of time – it was later than he'd expected. Past dinner, definitely. All this traveling from here to there had thrown off his internal clock and left him a bit mixed up. But when he glanced up at a clock on the wall, he realized it was almost ten o'clock at night.

Sam become conscious of that at about the same time Spencer did. "Wow, I didn't realize it was getting so late."

"We figured as much." Dean's voice was dry, yet there was a hint of fondness in his face as he ruffled his brother's hair before dropping a plate on the table in front of him. On it was a cheeseburger that looked very much homemade. The incredulous look that Sam gave it had Dean scoffing even as the older Winchester dropped down into a chair at his brother's side, his own plate set down on the table as well. "What? I know how to cook. Just eat it."

A plate was being set down in front of Spencer as well. He looked away from the brothers to find that Derek was smiling at him. The profiler shook his head as he took a seat at Spencer's side, putting him and Spencer both directly across from Sam and Dean. "You, too, pretty boy. I don't care how angelfied you are now, you still need to take a break."

"I'm almost positive I don't actually have to eat, though." Spencer said. Still, he looked down at the sandwich on his plate and couldn't help but smile. It was something he knew Derek found disgusting and yet the man had made it for him. It had avocados, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese and hummus. "Where did you guys find all this?"

"I'm guessing Gabe snapped it up. It was all in there with a note that said 'Eat up, kiddos!'" Dean answered. He put his own burger down and held up a hand, staring at Spencer. "That's not important right now, though. Did I just hear him right? _Pretty boy?_ " The corners of his mouth were twitching and Spencer just knew there were a smirk and a laugh that were dying to break free.

True to form, not an ounce of shame was on Derek's face. "You should hear the things Garcia calls him."

Embarrassment had Spencer's cheeks heating as everyone laughed. He ducked down a little in his seat and tried to glare at them all. Or, well, mostly at Derek, the little traitor. "I don't believe that's something we need to get into, Morgan."

"Aw, embarrassed, kid?"

"I'd like to at least pretend to keep some sense of respectability around these people, thank you very much."

That just made everyone laugh even more. Dean, who had settled back in his seat and was happily eating his burger, grinned at him around a mouthful of food. "Good luck with that."

Before things could progress, or Spencer could get any more embarrassed, he was saved by the sudden surprised and pleased sound that Sam made. Everyone looked over at him to find Sam with his elbows on the table and his burger between his hands. He looked like he'd taken a bite and then simply sat there to stare at the burger with surprise afterwards. The man chewed slowly and then turned to look at Dean, whose curiosity had wiped away only to be replaced by something both smug and proud. "You made these?" Sam asked incredulously as soon as he finished his bite.

"I know, right? We have a real kitchen now, Sammy." Dean's grin grew wider. "You're welcome."

It was a bit odd and yet wonderful in its own way just how easy it was to sit there at the table in this strange place and just enjoy their dinner. Dean caught them up with his call to Bobby – "He said he'll come swing by soon, check the place out, but if he's gonna start getting a hold of hunters he wants to stick close to home to do it, at least for now" – and then Spencer found himself drawn into conversation as they all talked about this bunker – the Bat Cave, as Dean was calling it, much to everyone's amusement – and Dean and Derek told them about everything they'd found. There were a few more places for them to add on to their maps. When Spencer pulled his out, Derek labeled a couple of the unmarked rooms for him. "This place is insane." He told Spencer, looking just a bit awed by it all.

The Winchesters exchanged understanding looks. They, too, were amazed by this place, but Spencer knew that they'd settle in rather well. They weren't amazed necessarily by all the supernatural stuff here except in thinking about all the ways it could help them out. What they were more amazed by, what threw them a little, was the idea of a place that was _theirs_. A place that they'd honestly be able to call home. _That_ was more amazing than anything else to them.

But for Derek, this was all the craziness that he'd just discovered, all this stuff that his brain was probably still trying to reconcile in a world he'd thought he'd known, all stuffed down into one large albeit amazing space.

There was just a hint of shock that Spencer could feel on him. It seemed instinctive, almost natural, to let out the wings that Spencer had so far kept hidden and let the largest of them reach out and wrap loosely around his best friend. It wasn't exactly much in the way of protection but it felt good to hold him there. And, if he wasn't mistaken, Derek actually relaxed just the slightest bit. He might not have been able to see it but it seemed like a part of him was able to feel it. Spencer made note to ask Gabriel about that later. For now, he focused a little on his friend and on trying to project a sort of calming aura around himself, hoping that it would help.

When they'd finished their meal, Spencer gratefully accepted it when Sam took their plates. Normally he'd insist on taking care of his own dishes or he'd at least snap them away. But he didn't know where the kitchen was and he couldn't snap dishes into a room he didn't know. So he let Sam and Dean take them and thanked them profusely, and then he began to discreetly edge Derek out of the room and down towards their rooms.

Derek opened up the door to his room and he walked in, not caring at all as he left the door open behind him. The assumption was just there that Spencer would follow him in. The man never seemed to have any real issue with letting Spencer into his personal space. Their friendship had reached the level of 'family' in Derek's mind a long time ago and it would seem that being family meant a loss of personal boundaries. Spencer had never quite understood it. But, then again, he'd never had siblings. Who knew if this was normal for them? He really hoped not, considering he'd apparently gained untold amounts of siblings. The idea of them barging in and out of his space without any care for privacy was enough to make him shiver.

Either way, Spencer strolled into the room after him, giving it a curious look even as he shut the door behind him. While Derek might not mind people coming into his space, Spencer didn't want anyone coming up on their conversation. It was no one's business but theirs what they talked about in here. With that in mind, he brushed his hand and grace against the wall and cast a few extra wards on top of the ones already in the room.

Spencer looked around the room again, not paying any attention to the man who was standing by the bed stripping down and changing into the sweats he liked to lounge and sleep in. "I didn't realize the rooms here would be so utilitarian." Spencer said. This room really was simple and basic and _empty_. "If I had, I would've encouraged you to bring more things with you."

"It serves its purpose." Derek said with a shrug.

That wasn't the point. Of course it served its purpose. But Derek wasn't like Spencer. He needed a bit more around him to be comfortable. And with everything that was going on it was only right that Derek had somewhere to retreat to that would be comfortable for him. With that in mind, Spencer thought for a second before he gave a snap.

The bedding changed to one of Derek's personal sets. The desk on the left side of the room, which had been empty before, now held seven different pictures that had sat on Derek's mantel before of his family and his friends. More of his clothes appeared in the dresser to Spencer's right, which sat right near the door. He also added a TV and an Xbox to the top of the dresser just because he knew Derek liked to unwind with those sometimes. A look around had him giving a small nod in satisfaction. Better. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. The feeling of having things in here, some of them from Derek's own home, was enough to give the room a more personal feel. Derek could fill in the rest as he got comfortable.

When he looked up he found his friend standing there holding his dirty clothes, looking at him with a look of surprise. There was something else in that look as well. Something that Spencer thought might resemble… _awe_. "That's gonna take some getting used to." Still, Derek was smiling as he said it, so Spencer took that as a positive sign.

"Sometimes _I'm_ still not used to it." Spencer admitted. He looked at the wall, letting his fingers trace one of the sigils that human eyes wouldn't be able to see. Then he let his lips twist up into a smile and turned back to look at his friend. "I'm getting there, though."

"An how you holding up with the rest of it?"

That question had Spencer grimacing a little. Behind him, his wings lifted up and curled in a bit in an unconscious mimic of the way Gabriel's wings would wrap around him when he was upset or uncomfortable. He looked away from Derek rather deliberately, trying to hide it under the guise of moving to the cushy chair set in the corner of the room, obviously meant for a reading space. It was comfortable when he sank himself down into it and there was just enough room behind him that he could draw one side of wings in towards his back and curl the other side forward. He looked up at Derek even as he settled himself and found that his friend had sat down on the edge of the bed. Derek was still watching him, though. Waiting for an answer.

Spencer sighed. "I'm coping." It wasn't the best answer, he knew. But it was the only answer he had right now.

"There's no shame in being upset by all this, Reid." Leaning forward, Derek rested his arms on his knees and loosely linked his fingers together.

"I know. But lingering on it does absolutely nothing. We've got a whole lot more important things on our plates right now than how I feel about things." This darkness was much more important than anything else. Or, well, _almost_ anything else. Spencer cocked his head and let his eyes lift to his friend again. "How about you? How're you settling in here? This is… I know it's a lot."

Derek let out a laugh that held equal amounts amusement and disbelief. "Oh, trust me, I'll probably have a nice and quiet freak out once I'm in here by myself for the night. I'm man enough to admit that. But, I'll freak out, I'll deal with it, maybe I'll call Garcia and ramble a bit to her. I'll go shoot a few more things with Dean and have a bit of fun sparring with the guy until I burn a bit of it out." He smiled a little. "I like him. He's a tough shit, by the way. I think we settled on calling the sparring match a draw to save both our prides. He's good."

"They've been training for this for a very, very long time."

"Yeah, I got that impression. They seem like good people, Reid. They definitely like you." This time Derek's smile was bigger, more of a grin. "Dean quizzed me almost as much as we fought. I'm pretty sure I just got the shovel talk from Dean freaking Winchester." The way he said Dean's name was just a bit incredulous, with a hint of a laugh to it.

Spencer, however, furrowed his brow in confusion. Shovel talk? What on earth was a shovel talk and what did it have to do with anything?

The confusion must've been apparent because Derek started to laugh. "It's kind of a brother thing, kid. I've given the shovel talk to all my sisters' boyfriends. It's the talk where you let them know, 'you hurt them, I hurt you'. It's a way of jokingly saying you've got a shovel and you're not afraid to go bury a body."

That… didn't really help. Spencer's confusion only grew. "Why on earth would he give that talk to _you_? Dean's not my brother and you're not my boyfriend."

"Sometimes you can give it to friends, too." Derek's expression gentled a little and the emotions coming off of him were warm and comforting, like a familiar quilt on a cold day. They wrapped around Spencer and eased just a bit of tension he felt like he'd been carrying for days. "It just means that they care about you, Reid, and they wanna make sure that I'm not gonna hurt you while I'm here, that's all. They're just looking out for you. Besides, I kind of get the feeling that Dean at least sort of thinks of you as his unofficial little brother."

That warmed something in Spencer's grace that he didn't want to think about at the moment. His wings shuffled and his feathers ruffled themselves a bit. He shifted around in his seat and dropped his gaze down. "They're good people. We didn't start out on the best foot, but we've come a long way since then. I like them."

"I do too. The others don't seem that bad, either. Though, uh, Michael…"

He trailed off and Spencer grimaced a little. Yeah. Michael. "He takes a bit of getting used to." That was putting it mildly. Still, he wasn't _bad_. Spencer couldn't really be all that mad at him for how he was acting. He was used to being in charge. To be tossed into this situation where they had to work together after spending, well, the past _eternity_ with only having to answer to God, it was understandable that he was going to have to adjust to how things were going to be. It didn't help that he looked at Spencer and saw a child.

The sudden yawn that Derek let out reminded Spencer just how much had happened today and how long the day had probably been for his friend. Immediately, he started to unfold himself from the chair. "I'm sorry, I should be letting you rest."

"It's fine, Reid." Derek pushed up as well, smiling at him.

For a second Spencer hesitated. He'd gotten better about touching than he had used to be but it still wasn't his default setting. Still, before he could change his mind he stepped forward and gave Derek a brief hug. He felt his friend's surprise and pleasure both as Derek hugged him back. When they pulled apart, Spencer gave him a shy smile. "Sleep well. I'll, um, I'll see you in the morning." That said, he hurried out of the room, not seeing the way that Derek grinned and shook his head at him as he left.


	9. Calm Before the Storm 4

Settling into the bunker was far easier than Spencer had anticipated. He'd come to enjoy having his own private bedroom to slip away to. With the extra wards he'd added to his room, plus the ones already up, it was the single most secure place he'd slept in a long time. He even added a lock to the door, making sure that there was no way anyone was going to get in there without his permission. There was only one hole in his wards and he'd made sure to put it there deliberately. There was only one angel that Spencer wouldn't dream of warding out of his room. It didn't even occur to him to block Gabriel out. The others, however…This was one place he didn't want them.

Not that it seemed to be an issue so far. Whether by accident or design, the only archangel that seemed to be around the next few days was Gabriel and even he wasn't there much except for evening time. The others were off taking care of their side of gathering allies. At least, as far as Spencer knew. It wasn't like they checked in with him or anyone else before they left – even if Dean grumbled that they should.

With them gone it left Spencer, the two angels, and three humans plenty of time to settle in to their new home and to start to explore. And there was plenty to explore. With lots of twisting hallways and multiple floors, the underground bunker held a lot to look over.

Their map steadily grew more and more detailed with each passing day. After morning breakfast, which Dean was kind of insistent on them all sharing, they'd set off around the bunker in pairs and try to explore a little. No one was really allowed to wander alone – human _or_ angel. Who knew what kind of traps and wards could be found here? So they split off into twos, a human and angel on each team. For the first two days, Spencer went with Derek, naturally. But on the third day he was a bit surprised and pleased to see Derek go off with Anna instead. That had left Spencer and Sam together, because Dean and Castiel were naturally paired up.

Talking with Sam was easy. There was a kind of ease there that wasn't present with the others. Maybe it was because Sam didn't look at him any different than he had before. He didn't act like Spencer was anything but the same kid that he'd gotten to know lately. He wasn't looking at him with slightly awed, slightly disbelieving eyes like Derek did sometimes. Nor did he get that protective look, with just a hint of worry that Dean did. And he definitely didn't have the annoyed look from the other archangels, or the contemplative one that Lucifer wore, or the oddly respectful ones that Castiel and Anna had. He didn't have that purely paternal look that Gabriel did, either. Sam just looked at him like he was Spencer. It was refreshing.

After their morning explorations, they'd meet for lunch, and then it was off once more. Sam and Spencer were often in the library researching while Dean and Derek went off to train. Those two were hitting it off just as much as Spencer had suspected they would.

Occasionally Sam went to join them. Castiel, too. But often Castiel was with Anna, trying to set up the protections that Spencer had assigned them to do for the town.

For the most part, things seemed to be going okay. They were all enjoying their new place and trying to make themselves at home. So it was sort of natural that this was when something had to happen. Later, Spencer was grateful that it was Sam who was with him when it happened. If it'd happened while he was exploring with Derek, there was no telling what the end result might've been. But it was Sam who was with Spencer when they found a part of the bunker they hadn't been in before.

Sam was the one to find it, really. He'd been the one to notice the line on the floor of the small storage room they were exploring. "Hey, Spencer – do you see this?"

When Spencer came over, he squatted down beside him, the two of them shining their flashlights onto the ground together. There was a slightly curved line there, like the outside edge of a rather large circle. Well, now, what was this? Spencer tilted his head and moved his flashlight towards the right, following the line to where it disappeared under the shelf. "Well that's interesting."

"Yeah." Sam did the same to the other side before bringing his light back to the center. He flashed it up, looking upwards, and then pushed up to his feet. "Watch out for a second." Tucking his flashlight into his armpit, he reached out with both hands and grabbed hold of the shelf. Spencer rose up as well and took a small step back just as Sam pulled on the shelves and they – _moved_. Surprise lit Spencer's face as he watched Sam pull the shelves out to reveal a hidden room behind them.

Sam looked just as surprised, and a little bit awed. He grabbed the flashlight from his armpit and held it out to shine around the room. Between his and Spencer's lights it was quickly easy to see what the room was. On the ground was a giant devil's trap that took up over half the room. But it was as they began to shine the lights around on the walls that they really started to see. In multiple places on the walls were – cuffs. Shackles, hanging from chains against the walls and even from the ceiling. And on those shackles were inscriptions. Sigils that were meant to bind the one inside of them. They were demonic, most of them, but they were also made to hold other supernatural creatures.

Being in the room made Spencer's grace curl in on itself. Memories of a different room, different wards, buzzed in his mind and tried to push their way forward. His wings quivered as he pushed that memory back. He couldn't stop himself from clinging a little tighter to his light, though. He held on to it and that soothed him enough that he was doing okay – right up until he saw the chains lying on a table on the right side of the room. The sight of those had him going completely still. _No_.

Spencer took a step back before he even realized what he was doing. His eyes were wide as they stared at those chains. This time, it wasn't the panic room that flickered in his memories. This time it was a dark barn out in the middle of nowhere. It was the smell of hay and horses, and blood. It was the sounds of Sam's labored breathing and a calm, cold voice asking questions that Spencer had no answers to. It was shackles tight around his wrists, cutting him off from his grace, taking away his light. It was pain. God, so much _pain_!

Flashbacks were nothing new to Spencer. He'd dealt with them before and he knew he'd deal with them again. But this one swept over him before he even had the chance to blink and he couldn't, he couldn't _breathe_. Remembered pain echoed loudly in his grace. With the clarity his memory seemed to be gaining the more that he embraced his grace, Spencer could remember everything, remember the feel of that blade as it slid across his skin and cut down to the light underneath, a light he couldn't lash out with. He was pinned, helpless, unable to do anything as someone who should've looked out for him instead sought to break him.

A hand touched Spencer's arm and he jerked back, that pain and panic flaring higher, screaming through his grace in a cry that told him _Danger, run, go!_ The only thing that kept him from trying to spread his wings and fly was the sight of the man standing there when he opened his eyes. It wasn't Zachariah or another angel in front of him. It wasn't some stranger who he should know and yet didn't. That was… that was Sam. That was _Sam_! Sam was standing there, looking at him with so much concern, his hand held out like he'd been reaching for Spencer. Only, hadn't he been chained up before? Locked up against that post? Spencer swore he remembered that. He remembered… remembered…

The sudden feel of grace coming his way pushed against Spencer's shields. With his mind caught in the past, he couldn't think clearly, couldn't really recognize the feel of who was coming towards him. All he knew was that he was here, with Sam, and someone was coming for them, someone who might hurt them again, and he had to stop it. He had to protect Sam.

In a flash his hand shot out and he grabbed Sam, yanking the hunter behind him. His wings shot out on either side of him and spread in a pose that would shield and protect his _al'alihm._ No one was going to touch him. Not again!

The angel that landed in front of Spencer wasn't someone that he immediately recognized through the panic that was still screaming in his grace. Without thought, he reacted to that and sent a blast of power, sending the being flying backwards to crash through the door and into the storage shelves. Metal clanged and items went flying. Another angel appeared and Spencer did the same, sending power flying out, only this time it was met by the other angel's power. It stopped his in its tracks and Spencer let out a cry, sending more. He wasn't helpless this time! They didn't have the chains on him yet and he wasn't going to let them. He'd be damned if he let them get anywhere near him with those.

Behind him, he heard Sam shift, felt as he moved forward, and Spencer wanted to scream at him to back off, to stay safe, but Sam stepped right up to him and put a hand in the center of Spencer's back between all his wings. He didn't speak to Spencer, though. When his voice rang out it was in warning to the other angels. "Back off!" He shouted at them. "Dammit, back off! Can't you see you're scaring him?"

Then Sam was trying to move forward and Spencer had to stop him, couldn't let him come out here. He couldn't let him near these other two angels who were straightening up and advancing on him. With one wing Spencer pressed his _al'alihm_ backwards, out of the way. A furious snarl tore from him, low and feral sounding, when one of the angels took another step closer.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and the feel of even more grace. The small room filled quickly with people and angels. Spencer let out another snarl and pushed Sam back even more. He wasn't going to let them chain him again! His whole body shifted, dropping down into a defensive crouch. His middle wings stayed curled back, making sure Sam was safe and protected behind him, but the other four were spread out as wide as he could make them in this small space, openly displaying every bit of threat that he could muster. He would not let them chain him again and he wouldn't let them hurt Sam!

"Get back, all of you!" Sam snapped. His hand was still on Spencer's back, but he hadn't tried to push forward again.

"What the hell is going on?" someone demanded. Another voice was shouting as well, a furious snarl that sounded familiar, "What the hell did you bastards do to them?"

There was one grace that pulsed a little brighter than the rest. It started to break away from them, to move closer, and Spencer braced himself to fight. He wasn't going to let them take Sam! But that grace didn't get any closer. It stopped right at the edge between Spencer and everyone else. Spencer didn't recognize the body, but there was something familiar about the cool feeling grace. "You're safe, little one." The voice was low and gentle, a soft melody that blew across him like the fresh breeze over a frozen lake and whispered promises of safety and comfort. "You and your _al'alihm_ are safe and your _ol'alihm_ is on his way. Wherever you think you are, you're not there right now, I promise you. You're in the Men of Letters bunker and you are safe."

Safe? He was _safe_? Spencer ruffled his feathers and wrapped his wings a little closer towards Sam. They weren't _safe_. There were angels here and devil's traps and _shackles_ and _they weren't going to chain him down again!_

Once more grace could be felt nearby, coming closer, only this time Spencer knew that grace. He knew it and would recognize it anywhere. Gabriel didn't bother running or landing a safe distance away like the others had. He flew directly into the space between Spencer and Lucifer – that's right, that was Lucifer, that cold grace that was so soft, so musical – and took in the scene with one quick look before immediately moving forward. His own wings spread out until they blocked off everything else behind him. When he got right to Spencer, he curled his massive wings so that they enfolded not only Spencer, but Sam as well. "Hang on tight, Princess" Gabriel warned.

The next second the world around them shifted and Spencer recognized the sensation of angelic travel. He didn't even try to fight against it. This was Gabriel and Gabriel was always safe.

Wherever they landed, Spencer was coherent enough to recognize the warding around him. No one else was going to get in here. They were safe behind wards and Gabriel was here to protect them. He was here to keep them safe. Those facts were the only things strong enough to give Spencer the courage and strength to unwind his own wings from around Sam and release him from the protective hold that he'd been kept in.

As soon as he did Sam stepped out from behind him and moved up towards his side. He kept one hand on Spencer's back, though. It stayed there even as Gabriel pulled Spencer in against him and cradled him close. "You're all right, little bird. We're safe now."

"Spencer." Sam's voice was firm and steady, something solid that the fledgling could grab on to. "Gabriel's right – we're safe. We're in your room in the bunker, secure behind these wards. Open your eyes and look around. You're standing in the middle of your room in the Men of Letter's bunker. There are no chains here, no shackles. It's not the bar. You're in your room. Look at it, feel it. Take a deep breath and smell it. What does it smell like in here?"

Spencer didn't open his eyes yet – he wasn't sure that he could – but he followed Sam's advice and took a deep breath. Instead of the scent of the bar, of blood and hay and earthiness, he caught a hint of paper, laundry soap, cotton candy and fresh spring forests, and honeysuckle. Holding on to those, he opened his eyes, letting his vision take the next step. _I'm at the Men of Letters bunker. I'm in my room._ He repeated the words that Sam had given, anchoring himself on them. Seeing the room around him helped. Gabriel had drawn his wings back enough that Spencer could actually look around him. This wasn't the barn, it wasn't the panic room, and it wasn't the dungeon. _The dungeon, where Sam and I were exploring. We found it in a storage room. It was just an empty dungeon, not the panic room, not a barn._

Some of the tension bled out of Spencer's body. They were safe.

The hand on his back stroked soothingly. "That's right. You're safe, Spencer."

Of course, losing some of that panic left room for the embarrassment to start to slip in. Gabriel caught it quickly and immediately pulled Spencer closer, one hand on the back of Spencer's head to tuck his face down into Gabriel's neck. "Don't start that. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Gabriel's right, Spencer. Anyone who's been through what you've been through has a right to panic at a room like that. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

That didn't stop Spencer from feeling ashamed, though. He fisted his hands in Gabriel's jacket and burrowed in against him. "I already had my little 'freak out' over this." He mumbled against Gabriel's collar. "How many times is this going to happen?"

"There's no set time limit on something like this, Spencer." Sam said gently. He kept up his gentle rubbing over Spencer's back in a soothing touch. "It's not like people are going to say you get three freak outs and then it's done."

Against his head, Spencer felt Gabriel nod. A kiss was placed against his temple. "He's right, little bird. What you went through was traumatic. Hell, it was one trauma right after another, each piled on top of each other. Not only that, but these were things that didn't just attack your body. They attacked your very core – your grace and your soul. The fact that you're doing as well as you are is astounding."

All of their words were nice and Spencer knew that they meant the best. It didn't take away from his embarrassment, though. Just seeing their dungeon here shouldn't have been enough to set him off like that. It really shouldn't have. He was supposed to be stronger than this.

"Spencer." Sam's hand hesitated a little, like he wasn't quite sure, and then it slid up to cup the back of Spencer's head kind of like one would do to a child. It was the type of touch Spencer wouldn't typically allow, not in his normal state of mind, yet at that moment it only made him focus up at Sam. He found those color changing eyes fixated right on him with enough understanding to make his throat close up. "You're one of the strongest guys that I've ever met. Having issues with something like this, it doesn't change that. You're a profiler and you've got a degree in psychology. I know you know about PTSD and healing from traumatic events. You probably know more than any of us about flashbacks and panic attacks. If a victim you were talking with had been through what you were, if they were where you were right now and had just had a flashback like that, what would you tell them?"

Well, now, that was different. If someone went through something like this it would be a different thing entirely. For one, they'd be either human or angel, not this weird mix of the two, and Spencer knew how to predict human actions and he knew the way humans responded to things. Angels – he wasn't so sure about that. Did being part angel mean that his reactions to things should be different? Spencer sort of felt like it did. He should be able to stay calm or cool or collected the way other angels were. He should have some _control_. He shouldn't still be cowering here right now clinging to Gabriel like he was a child.

Spencer relaxed his hold in Gabriel's coat and straightened himself up, dislodging Sam's hand. He made as if to take a step back, only to find that Gabriel wasn't that ready to let him go yet. His eyes snapped to his guardian's face. Gabriel's lips quirked up at the corner in a smile that was far too sad. "Ah, kiddo. You're breaking my heart." The archangel said softly. He reached up and smoothed back Spencer's hair before bringing both hands to smooth out Spencer's shirt, brushing away any wrinkles that had showed up from his clinging. "Why don't I go and get your books for you and then we can settle in here for a while and read today instead of reading out there, hm?"

The abrupt change of topic had Spencer furrowing his brow curiously. But he was smart enough not to turn down the offer. Even if he was embarrassed by it, or believed he should do better, the idea of spending the afternoon safely ensconced in here with Gabriel was much more appealing than going back out there to face everyone.

Smiling, Gabriel pulled him in, pulling his head down just enough that he could press a kiss to Spencer's forehead. He laughed at Spencer's blush and patted his cheek. "Go ahead and get comfy, little bird. I'll be right back."

There was a brief moment where Sam and Gabriel looked at one another and exchanged countless words in the space of a single breath. Then, with a rustle of feathers, Gabriel was gone. That left Spencer and Sam standing alone in the middle of Spencer's room. Sam smiled gently at him and gestured towards the sitting area of the room. "Why don't we go ahead and get comfy? Knowing him, it'll take him a moment to get back here. He'll probably bring half the library back with him."

That got a small smile from Spencer. "Probably."

"You mind maybe snapping up some coffee or something?"

Sam was always the more relaxed of the two Winchesters when it came to snapping things up. The more time that Spencer spent around them, the more that Dean relaxed when it came to simple things like putting up wards or cleaning up a mess or packing bags. But the older Winchester hadn't quite found his way towards comfortable yet when it came to asking for snapped up food or drinks. He'd take them, but he never asked for them. Sam on the other hand had no issue whatsoever. Most likely that came from being with Gabriel, who Spencer knew could barely go an hour without snapping up something for himself to snack on.

It took more concentration than normal for Spencer to snap up the tray of coffee and finger foods. His grace was still churning inside of him and he wasn't having the easiest time with control. But he managed to get it to appear on the table between the chairs and Sam smiled gratefully up at him from the chair he'd chosen. "Thanks."

"Of course." Spencer sank down into the other chair, his favorite one, and curled his feet up onto the seat. "You don't have to stay, you know. I'm sure your brother is probably waiting to see you and make sure that you're okay."

Sam shrugged one shoulder negligently. Reaching out, he started to prepare his cup of coffee. "Gabe'll let him know I'm fine."

Well that wasn't the answer that Spencer had expected. He'd been sure Sam would go out there at the very least. Dean wasn't known for being calm when he thought Sam was in danger and Spencer had made it seem like Sam was very much in danger back there. Still, the larger part of Spencer was grateful that Sam wasn't going anywhere. Though he hadn't given much thought to it since it'd first happened, it hadn't escaped Spencer's notice the little shift that had been made in his mind when it came to Sam. _Al'alihm_ , the mate to his _o_ _l'alihm_. Somehow Sam had made his way from reluctant ally to reluctant friend to one of the most important people in Spencer's world. That wasn't to say that the others weren't important – they were! Very much so. Dean was like the big brother that Spencer had never really asked for, as was Derek, and in Castiel he had found an actual brother. Anna was even someone close and important to him, a sister that was slowly becoming a friend.

But Gabriel – Gabriel was his everything. He was his friend, father, brother, mentor, guardian. He cared about Spencer when it'd felt like no one else had. And he cared without any restrictions, qualifications, or anything like that. He liked Spencer just as he was. He was everything that Spencer had ever wanted his own father to be and so much more. He was truly Spencer's _al'alihm_ , with every connotation that the Enochian words could hold. By extension, as Gabriel's mate Sam was almost equally important. It didn't make sense when he tried to think about it from a human perspective but it did from an angelic one.

Gabriel's return cut off anything that Spencer might've ended up saying. The archangel landed directly between their chairs with a stack of books and notebooks in his arms. He set them down on the edge of the table with a lack of care that had both Sam and Spencer grimacing. "Everyone else is fine." He directed those words to Spencer while he dropped down to Sam's chair with him, half on his partner and half beside him. The grunt Sam gave at the sudden weight went ignored. "Luce got 'em calmed down and focused on other things. I let them know we're hanging out for a while, so they know not to try hunting us down. I'm pretty sure Deano and Derek were heading off to go do some more sparring. They both looked ridiculously pleased and violent, and that usually involves you humans hitting one another or shooting something."

Rolling his eyes, Sam wrapped an arm around his mate's waist, pulling him in and adjusting them both until he was comfortable.

Spencer curled himself up a little more comfortably in his chair. More of his tension was starting to bleed out of him. Gabriel and Sam were right here with him, playfully starting to bicker. The middle of Gabriel's wings had reached out to Spencer and was curled lightly around him, bringing some feathers close enough that Spencer could soothe himself by tangling his fingers in them.

Under the watchful and approving eye of his guardian, the fledgling pulled a book and notebook onto his lap and got to work, one hand never leaving Gabriel's feathers.

* * *

No one mentioned Spencer's little freak-out when the trio emerged for dinner that night. Nor did they comment on the light blush that touched his cheeks when he looked at them, thankfully. Everything seemed to return to normal after that, like nothing had ever happened. The only difference was that Spencer made absolutely sure to avoid the area where they'd found the dungeon.

For a week the group got the chance to just relax and settle in. It was what they all needed, really. They needed the time and the space. So many things had happened and they'd all been scrambling to try and cope with it. Spending a week exploring the bunker and mapping it out while doing their research gave them all a chance to settle once more and find their feet, so to speak.

Apparently a week was all they were going to get, though. Spencer was doing his afternoon research with Sam when the feeling of incoming grace had the young fledgling looking up. There was already a smile building on his lips – he knew who that grace belonged to.

Gabriel landed just a moment later on the table right between the two of them. He was grinning at them both and didn't seem the least bit bothered by the glares they sent his way. He'd managed to land not just on the table, but on their spread out books as well, sitting right on top of them. One wrong move and his shoes could easily tear any one of those pages. Sam sat forward quickly, one hand going to the pages near Gabriel's left shoe, trying to flatten them down and hold them steady just in case Gabriel decided to move. "Gabriel, get off!"

"Calm down, Princess. I won't damage your precious books." Gabriel reassured him. Indeed, he seemed to be holding still, not moving his lower half at all.

Still, Spencer watched him carefully. You never really could tell with Gabriel what it was that he had planned.

The archangel suddenly grinned over at him as if he'd heard that thought. "Hey, Sparrow. Just the little bird I was looking for."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Can I help you, Gabriel?"

"More like _I'm_ going to help _you_." Elbows landing on his knees, Gabriel leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, bringing his head down a little closer to Spencer's level. There was mirth in his eyes that had Spencer smiling faintly despite himself. That smile wiped away to a look of surprise when Gabriel said "After your recent mad dash around the planet, I've decided that it's time we get you out there and start up your wing lessons again."

Wing lessons? Gabriel had already taught him how to care for them, how to fold them up and hide them, all the important things – all the important things except _flying_. The realization hit and Spencer knew his eyes went wide. His lips parted in surprise as he looked up at his guardian. "You want to go have _flying lessons_?"

Gabriel's grin stretched even wider until it had his eyes crinkling. Behind him, golden wings fluffed up with amusement. "Figure it's the smartest thing. If you're strong enough to start flying sporadically on your own, you're strong enough to start proper lessons."

"And that involved you sitting on our books _why_?" Sam asked him dryly. Still, he was smiling too, when he turned to look at Spencer. "Why don't you go ahead, Spencer? I'll take over the research here for a little while, no big deal. We can compare notes later when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

Sam chuckled. Then he reached out and stole the book from in front of Spencer. "Go, have fun, fly. Come tell me stories later all about it. If anyone else pops by, I'll let them know the two of you are out."

That was all the assurance that Spencer and Gabriel both needed. Gabriel twisted himself enough that he could cup his hands on either side of Sam's face and draw him up into a loud, smacking kiss that made the hunter chuckle, and then Gabriel turned back to Spencer and put a hand on his shoulder, vanishing the two of them in a rustle of feathers. They left behind an amused Sam who just shook his head, a smile on his lips, before he focused back on his papers and straightening out the little bit that had moved around at their exit.

Flying lessons proved to be a whole lot more fun – and a lot more exhausting – than Spencer had anticipated. Gabriel put him through his paces and made absolutely sure that Spencer was catching the lessons he gave. They'd gone to their island, of course. It was the safest place for them outside of the bunker and it was also one of the places that Spencer felt the most comfortable and the most relaxed. To him, that island was always going to scream sanctuary.

There, Gabriel stood them on the beach where they'd had their first lessons in grace and he'd run Spencer through the basics. Making sure he could extend and retract his wings, that he could move each individually, and instructing him a little bit on their purpose. Then he'd grabbed hold of Spencer, taken him high up in the air, and _let go_.

Needless to say it was one of the most interesting, terrifying, and exhilarating lessons that he'd ever had before.

It took him a while but he got the hang of the basics with flight. After that came the lessons of trying to knowingly fly to certain destinations by following after Gabriel's grace and using it as an anchor. That was what Spencer was supposed to be doing now for their last lesson of the day. Gabriel had flown back to the bunker, promising to stay outside the wards, and Spencer was supposed to try and follow him there. It wasn't quite as easy as it sounded. For as quickly as he seemed to be catching on to everything else, this wasn't coming to him quite as easily. Gabriel said that was normal. "Your grace is still young, little bird. Think of it like this – you're training up the muscles there in your wings. You wouldn't expect to walk into a gym and start lifting the heaviest weights on your first day. This is the same theory. You can know all the logistics but those muscles need to train a bit before they become strong enough to do what you want them to do."

It made sense. Spencer tried to remind himself of that when he landed outside the bunker – and on the opposite side of it than his guardian. A low groan of annoyance bubbled up. He planted his feet and straightened himself up, looking around the trees around him. It wasn't hard to recognize where he was at. With his grace he reached out to the connection he had with Gabriel, which had grown even stronger lately. _O_ _l'alihm?_

 _What's up, kiddo? You all right?_

 _I'm fine_ , Spencer sent back. _I landed on the wrong side of the bunker. I just didn't want you to worry about me._ Muscles in his back protested as he drew his wings in and he tried not to sigh. _I think I'm going to take my time walking back. Give myself a chance to stretch out before I have to… compact, once more._ He wasn't sure what word to use there, but Gabriel seemed to get the message.

They'd let themselves go just the slightest bit for their lessons today. Spencer hadn't needed to hide his wings or keep them in close. He hadn't needed to try and control them or their reactions to things. They'd just been free to be there, free to move behind him. Now he was going to have to draw them down and pull his control back over himself once more. It was a bit of a pain after being so free and he just wasn't ready to do it yet.

Once he got the wordless understanding from Gabriel, the two broke their link and Spencer turned his focus back to the forest around him. It felt sort of nice to just start wandering, his wings still out free behind him. There was no chance of getting lost out here. Up ahead he could feel the presence of Gabriel even with the warding he was now behind. Very few things could stop him from feeling where Gabriel was anymore.

Though, as he reached out, Spencer found that he was feeling someone else as well. Someone that he hadn't quite expected to feel out here. Without conscious thought his feet took him in that direction. Up ahead, the trees finally broke, showing a little clearing towards a top of the hill, and Spencer found the person that had been pinging on his sense. There, perched on a rock with his own gorgeous wings stretched out, was Lucifer. He was so still a human might've thought that he was a statue. They wouldn't have seen the expressive wings or the chilly grace that sat inside. They wouldn't have seen what it was that Spencer saw.

What Spencer saw had him hesitating for a second. There was something about the archangel that looked so… sad. So lonely. It tugged at Spencer's grace in ways that he didn't quite understand. All he knew was that it seemed so wrong to have Lucifer looking that way and, before he could stop himself, he found his feet moving in that direction. The wrongness only intensified as Spencer got closer.

So far Lucifer had kept pretty much everyone away from his wings. The only time he seemed to really let them close to anyone was the few times that Spencer had been upset. But he hadn't let anyone else come close to them. That became readily apparent as Spencer saw the state of them now. They'd looked sort of bad before, in definite need of a grooming. Now? Now, Spencer's grace ached deep inside of him. Lucifer's recent trip to hell had obviously done some damage. His feathers looked like they were dusted in ash and even singed in a few places as well as crooked and ruffled in others.

Spencer knew the archangel had to have heard him coming. Lucifer said nothing, though. He stayed where he was perched on a rock, looking out into the distance. From here there was no view of the town, no view of much human civilization. All it took was turning a bit to the right to find it, but from this point of view it was just nature. Lucifer seemed to like it.

When Spencer got close, he felt his own wings give a twitch of sympathy for the state of the other wings that were much worse than he'd originally thought. Spencer couldn't stop himself – he lifted a hand and let his fingers brush over the wing right in front of him in a patch that the feathers were so clumped in it had to be painful. He hadn't expected Lucifer to jerk away as hard as he did. The archangel jumped, his wings curling forward and away from Spencer with a snap that was clear in the air.

Eyes wide, Spencer jerked his hand back. His voice almost dried up in his throat at the furious look that Lucifer spun his way. Clearing his throat, Spencer stammered out "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, to startle you."

"What do you think you are doing?" Lucifer demanded. His voice had hardened and cooled to that tone that usually only came out around Michael and Raphael. He hadn't used it so far with Spencer. Hearing it now was enough to have the fledgling shivering and wanting to back away.

But Spencer didn't back down. It just wasn't in him. Not when someone was hurting. Even as Lucifer glared at him, the young fledging straightened up his spine and made himself stand here and face this. "I'm sorry." He apologized again, voice and grace showing his honesty. "I just… it looks uncomfortable." With one hand he made a small gesture towards Lucifer's wings. "I know what it feels like to have one or so twisted and I can't even imagine how yours must feel. I just, I wanted to help." He flushed a little and looked away, his own wings curling down and in slightly. "I'm sorry, I should've asked. I forget sometimes that not everyone is Gabriel and not everyone is going to be all right with me just touching them. I'm not…I'm not very good at this whole, touch thing. Or any kind of social interaction."

For a moment the forest around them seemed silent. Spencer dropped his head down and stared at the grass beneath his feet. He brought one hand up, reaching across himself to cup and rub at his elbow in a nervous gesture he knew gave away what he was feeling.

All of a sudden Spencer was startled by the wing that bumped against his. When he looked up, he found that Lucifer wasn't looking at him – was in fact staring out into the distance once more – but he'd brought his wings back around to a relaxed pose and had stretched his largest one backwards so that it bumped against Spencer's. It… it _could've_ been accidental. But Spencer didn't think it was. Especially when it paused there with their feathers sort of brushing against one another in a shadow of the usual touch Gabriel could give.

Spencer oh-so-hesitantly lifted his hand. He paused briefly, unsure, and cast a quick look over at Lucifer's face. He even double checked with his grace. There was nothing in the air to suggest trouble. Holding on to that, Spencer pushed his hand forward to that small section of wing where the feathers seemed the most twisted. The first touch of his fingers made the wing quiver. When Spencer froze, that quiver froze as well. And then the wing deliberately stretched outwards, opening the feathers up even more, and there was no ignoring what that gesture meant.

The next few moments were quiet as Spencer started to work his way across Lucifer's largest wing. The only sounds around them were the sounds of the forest. It was Spencer who finally dared to break the silence, unsure at first before deciding _It can't hurt to try_ and finally saying "If you don't mind sliding down to the smaller rock in front of you, I'll take the one you're on. It should make this more comfortable for the both of us."

Lucifer cast a startled look back Spencer's way. His grace stayed back, reminding Spencer of the way that he held his own grace away from others. It would appear Lucifer was just as cautious with his grace as Spencer was. But, after a moment of thought, Lucifer turned back around and slipped down onto the rock just in front of him. It put him a little bit lower than before and opened up the larger rock for Spencer to climb up and perch on. When he was settled, Spencer looked at the expanse of wings in front of him and gave a small nod. Perfect. He'd be able to get all of the ones at the base here – the ones that Lucifer wouldn't be able to reach himself.

As Spencer reached out, laying a palm flat on Lucifer's back so that he'd know where Spencer's touch was, the fledgling gently offered "Would you like me to tell you a story while I do this?" When he felt Lucifer's surprise he flushed and ducked his head. " _O_ _l'alihm_ does it when he helps groom me. I just, I thought you might like it, that's all. You don't have to say yes."

"I used to do that for him." Lucifer said softly.

The sound of his voice surprised Spencer. He hadn't expected him to answer, honestly. "Did you?" Spencer smiled a little. He liked the idea of Gabriel passing on something his brother had once done for him. "Well, I thought I'd offer. I know it can feel strange to just sit silently." He also had a feeling that after so long with only his own voice, it might feel good to hear someone else talk. Especially about something that wasn't pain or death or fighting or anything like that.

There was another long moment of quiet. Then, so soft he almost didn't hear – "I'd like that."

Spencer smiled to himself. He slipped his fingers through a few more feathers and, in the voice that had soothed his mother through many of her episodes, he began to tell a story.

From nearby more than a few angels caught sight of the two in the clearing. And if a few of them made sure that the pair wasn't disturbed the whole time they stayed there, well, neither Spencer nor Lucifer ever had to know.


	10. Calm Before the Storm 5

_Just a short chapter to check in with Derek and see how he's doing!_

 _Thank you for all your reviews everyone! They're wonderful_

* * *

For a person who had recently lived in a world that was inhabited by monsters of a different kind, of a _human_ kind, being thrown into the world of the supernatural was kind of like having the entire world get tipped over. Not just tipped over but tossed around and mixed up with everything being put in a brand new place that still didn't quite make any sense. That was what it felt like to Derek Morgan. And each day, something new was tossed his way, something else was added in, and it made it harder and harder for him to find his feet. He was managing, though. Just barely.

It'd been a little over two weeks since he'd left his house with Spencer. If he'd thought things were crazy there, they hadn't exactly gotten any easier once he arrived – he'd flown! _Flown!_ – at the new place. Derek had gone from finding out his best friend was apparently the child of angels, with wings and everything, to hearing all about the apocalypse and that some giant war that was going on. Then he'd gone with Spencer and met even more angels – _archangels_. One of whom it would seem had claimed Spencer like he was his own child. Hell, Derek had met freaking _Lucifer himself_.

Then, to keep adding on to all the weird, he'd had to stand there and watch as Spencer changed in front of him again, as the shy genius he was fell away to someone that Derek didn't know. Someone who'd had no issue whatsoever standing up to the oldest of all creations, Michael. Spencer had stood toe to toe with him and pretty much told him how it was going to be. The kid who Derek had seen duck his head and shy away from police officers who made snide remarks, who constantly deferred to the higher authority in the room – namely Aaron – and who hated confrontation of any kind. There'd been no sign of that kid anywhere in the calm and controlled man who'd stood in front of Michael and laid out for him what was going to happen and how it was going to be done. He'd denied any sense of leadership and yet that was the aura he'd had around him. He'd been a leader in that moment. It was something that still stunned Derek.

After that came the bunker. Or, the Bat-Cave as Dean liked to call it. This place was like a central hub for the wide-world-of-weird.

Every single day seemed to bring something new and strange along with it and Derek felt kind of like he was barely holding his head up under it all.

Spencer had been fantastic. Though Derek could tell that the kid was taking on so much – way, way _too much_ – he always made sure that he had time for Derek. He kept him close when they were together, made sure that he was all right, even tried to make sure that Derek ate, the little dork. He also stopped by most evenings and the two spent a little time together, just them. There, in the privacy of Derek's room, they were free to talk about whatever they wanted. About home, about their friends, about this whole mess. Spencer never seemed to mind answering Derek's questions, either. It was one of the few times that Derek could remember not once cutting off one of Spencer's rambles. He tried to absorb all of it that he could.

"I know this is difficult, Morgan." Spencer had told him the other night. He'd looked sort of sad in that moment, the apology clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry about this. This… it wasn't what I wanted for you. For any of you."

"I'm where I want to be." Derek had replied. To him, that was that.

Whether or not Spencer wanted him here, or wished he was somewhere safer, there was no place else that Derek wanted to be. He could handle the strangeness and all the weird crap. He could handle the angels who popped in and out. If it meant being here with Spencer, being able to see that he was safe, Derek would handle any of it.

It helped that he'd gotten close with Dean and Castiel, too. Dean was, well, he was an easy guy to talk to. Nothing at all like what their profiles had stated about the Winchesters. Finding out that all that had been wrong, that these guys weren't killers but were _hunters_ , had changed quite a bit. Talking with Dean was a lot easier than talking to pretty much anyone else here, except Spencer. He was enough like Derek that they could sit and talk about cars, or music, or weapons, and it was comfortable and easy. Dean didn't seem to mind answering questions either. Nor did he make Derek feel dumb for asking them. Plus, if Derek asked him a question, it usually came with either a practical demonstration of something, a story about a time they'd fought some creature or used some weapon, or a little bit of both.

Castiel – now, he wasn't like Dean, and he wasn't like Derek. If he was like anyone it would be Spencer, and that was what made it so easy for Derek to talk with him. Castiel was a lot like Spencer had been when he'd first joined the Bureau. Quiet, a bit withdrawn, and lacking an understanding of pretty much any social skills. The only differences were that Castiel carried this air about him that put Derek in mind of soldiers. Ready to fight if need be, with a look about him that said he'd already seen plenty of war. Spencer had never had that look. At least, not until recently.

But for all the things that had changed on him, there were some things that were still the same. It was kind of a comfort to see that those hadn't changed, either.

Derek had been sent to grab Sam and Spencer for dinner, something which had to happen pretty much every night. Those two got so sucked into what they were reading they had to be reminded to surface once in a while.

It eased a little of the ache in Derek to take a moment and look at Spencer as he worked. This was a side of Spencer that he knew well. Even with all the other changes that the kid had undergone, this was a part of him that had stayed the same and it was a part Derek knew well. Spencer always got absorbed into his work. At the moment he had books spread out in front of him, a notebook near his hand, and he was moving through the pages in front of him with the kind of speed that Derek had never seen on anyone else. His hair, which had gotten surprisingly long, was pulled back in a half ponytail, something that _was_ different. As were his clothes.

Those had taken a bit of getting used to. More often than not Spencer seemed to dress in a much more relaxed manner than before. Khakis, often, though he still had some slacks, and looser shirts that were made of a light sort of material that was extremely soft. Gone were the sweaters and vests. Derek hadn't seen him in one the entire time he'd been here. The lack of a gun on his hip was weird as well, only this was a good kind of weird. But there were so many things about Spencer that seemed vastly different from the kid Derek had gotten to know. He had to remind himself sometimes that Spencer was still the same person.

Then Spencer shifted, his pen going to his mouth for a moment so he could free up his hands, and Derek watched as the kid fumbled and almost dropped his book, just barely managing to get it and keep the stack beside it from falling over. A grin curved Derek's lips. Yeah, things might change, but there was plenty that was still the same.

Pushing off from the wall, he made his way over towards the two. "Hey, boys. Dean sent me out here to fetch you."

It was Sam who looked up. Though he could get just as drawn in as Spencer, he also kept the most focus on the world around him as if he were used to having to respond to someone at all times. "Is it dinner already?"

"Yep." Derek stopped at Spencer's side and reached out to tap a finger on the book the kid held. He knew better than to try and tap Spencer. "That means you too, kid. Come on, it's time to put the books away for a while and come eat."

Spencer didn't look up from the page he was reading. "You do realize that there's a high probability that I don't actually need to eat anymore, don't you? I'm almost positive I only need to eat for enjoyment and not actual sustenance anymore."

Well that was a new little fact Derek _hadn't_ know. One that he'd have to poke at the kid about later. Right now, he focused on extracting Spencer from his books because he knew better than anyone that the kid needed to take breaks. If left alone he'd just immerse himself in the books around him and forget that the world even existed. He could get caught up in facts and statistics and all sorts of information until he forgot about almost everything else. He was worse about it on cases and Derek could only imagine that this kind of 'case' would only make that trait worse. So, Derek put on his firmest voice and laid his palm flat over the book. "No one's saying you have to eat. But you need to get up and take a break, Reid. Let all the information settle in your brain before you start adding in more. You know you always do better that way."

"Come on, Spencer. He's right. That's enough for today." Sam said. Suiting actions to words, he closed not only his book, but he reached over and Derek pulled his hand back just in time for Sam to close Spencer's as well. When it looked like Spencer was going to argue, Sam just looked at him, one eyebrow arching in a way that Derek had seen Gabriel do, and the kid actually quieted down. He grumbled, but he didn't try and pick his book back up. The whole thing was amusing. It reminded Derek of a parent scolding their child, which honestly seemed to kind of fit considering that Gabriel was like a surrogate dad and Sam seemed to be Gabriel's partner – which, okay, mind blowing all on its own. Gay angels? That took a bit of Derek's worldview and tossed it on its head.

Together, the trio made their way towards the kitchen. Spencer sulked, though Derek knew the kid wouldn't admit to it even if they called him on it. But that was very much a sulk he was wearing. It made Derek's lips twitch a little, and a look over to Sam showed that the tall hunter was just as amused by it all.

Dean looked up the minute they walked into the kitchen. "Bout time you guys joined us." His eyes ran over Sam in that look that Derek had come to recognize, the one that he thought was sort of instinctive for Dean, checking on his little brother and making sure that he was okay and still in the same condition he'd been the last time Dean had seen him. Then his eyes moved over to Spencer to do the same thing with him. He took in the look on Spencer's face and lifted his eyebrows. "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

The confused look that crossed Spencer's face was almost identical to the one that Castiel was wearing. The two stared at Dean in open confusion and Derek couldn't help himself. He laughed and shook his head. Reaching out, he curled his hand over Spencer's shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. "Don't worry about it, Reid." He patted Spencer's shoulder and then nudged him towards the table. "Come on, have a seat."

"I don't understand why none of you seem capable of speaking plainly." Spencer grumbled at them. He allowed Derek to lead him forward and even direct him down into a chair.

Snorting, Dean grabbed up the pot of whatever he'd made and carried it over to the table. "I don't understand how it is you grew up human and understand less references than Cas does."

There was only a minuscule flinch to give away any discomfort Spencer felt at that remark. The hunters might not have seen it, but Derek did. He knew how to read Spencer's face. He knew his tells.

Something told him the angel understood as well. His eyes had drifted over Spencer's shoulders and then back to his face, a hint of worry seeping through. Derek had a feeling that whatever Spencer was trying not to show was coming through a lot clearer in his wings than in the rest of him. Spencer had already explained once that wings were another part of the body and as such could be read for cues just like a body could.

As he'd done plenty of times in the past, Derek stepped in and steered the conversation away from his friend. "I don't understand why we're sitting here bickering when you've got a pot of something that smells delicious. What the hell did you make there, Winchester?"

"He's like a regular Martha Stewart over here." Sam teased his brother.

And just like that, the attention was off of Spencer and onto the food and the Winchester brothers. Out of the corner of his eye Derek caught the grateful look that his friend wore and he sent a wink Spencer's way. No matter what else was going on around them, he was always going to have Spencer's back, even when it came to the little things.

That little bit of normalcy in the midst of all the chaos was kind of like a balm for Derek. He wasn't entirely sure about everything else – some days he felt like he was floundering with just barely a grip on the life raft to help him stay afloat – but there were some things that never changed. As he sat there eating dinner with his best friend, laughing at Dean's horrible jokes and sharing 'little brother stories' that had Spencer and Sam scowling, Derek thought that maybe his grip was getting just a little bit stronger, the raft he was clinging to a little steadier. He just hoped he'd be able to climb on in enough time to be able to stand at his friend's side.


	11. Calm Before the Storm 6

As much as Gabriel loved being able to see his brothers again – all of them – there were some times that he really couldn't help but wish that they still weren't on speaking terms. Mainly in moments like these where he was once again being subjected to another of Michael's tirades. They never failed to make the youngest archangel want to sigh and roll his eyes, at the very least. It was definitely one of the things that Gabriel had _not_ missed.

This morning the subject was, once again, Spencer. Only this time it wasn't just his behavior – a common argument – or what they were going to do with him – another common one. This time, it was his _training_. So far Michael had been rather good about not mentioning that to Gabriel. He seemed to understand that Gabriel was more than just a little protective of his young charge. But after the freak out the day before, it seemed that Michael had decided that Spencer needed some proper training so that his fear couldn't go shaking the bunker the way it had.

Gabriel had to resist the urge to snort. He reclined in his chair, feet kicked up on the coffee table. He held a bag of M&M's and was tossing the candies into his mouth one by one. For the most part he'd just kind of sat there and enjoyed the show of an agitated Michael. His oldest brother tended to pace a little when he was building up to a point. He spoke like he was addressing troops when he was trying to make sure to get his point across. Really, he should've known better. That never worked with Gabriel. _Ever_.

"Are you even listening to me anymore, Gabriel?"

Honestly, no, he hadn't been. But Gabriel had trained himself well on how to keep an ear out for that annoyed buzz of grace that said Michael was starting to get frustrated with _him_. Sighing, Gabriel tossed another M &M into his mouth and thought faintly of how much easier pagan meetings had been. "Yes, Michael." Lifting one hand, he waved it lazily in the air between them. "That freak out he had was dangerous. He needs to learn how to control his reactions to things. Blah, blah, blah. It's the same crap you've been spewing for the past twenty minutes."

"It's not _crap_." Michael said, seething.

"It is. You're still insisting on treating him like an angel, Mikey. You keep forgetting that he's _human_ too, an humans don't just get over the trauma you're wanting him to get past. Hell, not even angels could heal immediately from what that kid went through. You wouldn't dream of asking a fledging to do anything but hide out under someone's wings if they'd been kidnapped and tortured by someone who's supposed to be their brother."

Michael's wings flung up on either side of him, the angelic equivalent of flinging up their hands in frustration. "But he's not simply human or angel. He's both. And he's our greatest and only hope for the war that comes our way. If he can't survive this, how can we expect him to survive whatever's coming?"

Now that was enough to break through Gabriel's casual pose. It wasn't annoyance he felt this time; it was honest anger. "He has survived this, an he's done a damn sight better than anyone could or _should_ have asked of him."

"A warrior…"

"He's not a warrior!" Gabriel snapped.

"Not yet." Michael said agreeably. He folded his hands in front of him and his wings settled down behind him. "But he needs to be. If we stand any hope of winning, he needs to become a warrior. He needs to train. The best place for that to happen is Heaven. You and I both know it, little brother."

The idea of sending Spencer up to Heaven to train was enough to make Gabriel's grace churn. He couldn't picture it. Just the idea of sending his little Sparrow up to Heaven where he'd be surrounded by angels – angels who wouldn't know him, who wouldn't understand him, who would most likely view him as some sort of abomination – no. Just, no. Not to mention how scared of grace Spencer could still be. Sending him up there would terrify the poor kid. Even thinking of it made Gabriel want to find Spencer and wrap him up tight in his wings. "No, Michael."

"He needs to meet his family and he needs the training, Gabriel."

"Not up there."

The soft sound of footsteps had Gabriel's head jerking up. He was stunned to see the very person they were speaking about come walking into the room. Spencer's eyes only briefly passed over Michael before they settled on Gabriel. "If you two are going to try and make plans for me, don't you think it right that I be present?" The kid asked, arching one eyebrow at him in a look that reminded Gabriel so much of himself it was amusing. Spencer was picking up some of his guardian's traits even if he didn't quite realize it.

One of the traits they shared was one that Spencer had already possessed even before he knew Gabriel. The kid put it to use now, pulling on a mask to hide everything that he was really feeling. Whereas Gabriel hid his in humor, Spencer hid his in a calm and cool look that made him seem a bit detached, though Gabriel knew he was anything but.

Michael leapt on the opportunity to bring up the subject with Spencer that Gabriel had so far made damn sure the two weren't alone together to talk about. "We were speaking of your training, Spencer…"

The fledgling held up a hand towards Michael, though his eyes stayed on Gabriel. It surprised Michael and had him going quiet. Gabriel felt his own lips twitch. Sometimes he wondered if Spencer realized just how much of a commanding aura he already had about him. It was definitely amusing to watch it take effect on Michael.

" _Ol'alihm_." Spencer gave the title easily, without hesitation or anything other than pure love, and it warmed Gabriel's grace the same as it always did. "What's going on?"

He was making it clear there that it wasn't Michael he was speaking to. It was Gabriel. He was the one that Spencer was speaking to and the one that he wanted answers from. Gabriel straightened up a little and tilted his head up to watch the fledgling that he considered just as much his as any of his other kids. "Mikey wants you to come upstairs and go through some standard angelic training. Rules, fighting, things like that."

Even as he said it, he knew how Spencer was going to react and he wasn't proven wrong. Almost immediately the kid was shaking his head. "No." Turning to Michael, he repeated "No. No thank you. I don't need Heavenly training."

"We have a war coming, Spencer." Michael spread his hands out, trying to entice Spencer to listen. He honestly believed what he was saying was for the best and it showed in the tone of his voice and the open way his wings stretched and curled around him like they wanted to reach for Spencer. "We all need to train and prepare. There's no telling how much time we have before it's upon us."

Spencer nodded his agreement to that. "Absolutely. But, though I appreciate the offer, I don't believe that training in Heaven is the right course of action for me. I understand the need for training and I believe I've come up with an adequate solution on my own to try and seek out what I'll need. Thank you, though. I do appreciate your concern." There was a firmness to those words that made Gabriel kind of proud. Spencer wasn't going to allow them to browbeat him into doing something he absolutely did not want to do. Gabriel knew that the idea of training with Michael was high on that list. Even if Spencer wasn't a fighter, he knew that fighting and training with someone required a level of trust that he wasn't even close to with Michael.

A line built between Michael's eyebrows that was kind of perfectly matched to the confused look that Gabriel knew one of his true faces could get when someone did something that made no sense to Michael. "An adequate solution of your own?"

"Yes."

The two archangels waited to see if Spencer would elaborate. Michael obviously wanted to know what Spencer considered an 'adequate solution' that was somehow better than training in Heaven, while Gabriel was simply curious what kind of plans Spencer had. He hadn't mentioned wanting to train with Gabriel, which Gabriel would've agreed to even if he wasn't fond of the idea of teaching his Sparrow to fight. There were a few good options that he could see of, though, and he didn't doubt that if he'd thought of them, Spencer had as well. It made Gabriel curious who he'd chosen.

It was a curiosity he'd have to satisfy later, though. The kid looked at Michael for a long moment, not flinching from the serious gaze of the oldest archangel – a gaze that had made many an angel spill all their secrets – before turning to look at Gabriel once more. "I was coming to find you to see if you'd like to join us for breakfast. Sam didn't want to come in here and disturb your conversation, but he's been looking around for you in what I think he believes is a discreet manner."

That was very clearly a dismissal. It amazed Gabriel continuously that Spencer kept claiming not to be a leader and yet he acted just like one in so many ways. It was part of what'd make him a _good_ leader, though. He didn't want to be. He didn't want to be in charge and he didn't simply assume it was his rightful place. What he wanted was to save as many people as possible and he was willing to do whatever it took to attain that goal.

Gabriel pushed up to his feet and made his way over towards Spencer. He smiled at him, watching and enjoying how it made Spencer relax a little more. "Well we shouldn't keep him waiting then, should we?" Gabriel asked cheerfully.

He flung an arm and wing around Spencer and turned them both so that they could head towards the kitchen. Behind him, he knew Michael was seething, just as he knew this conversation wasn't over with. They were going to have to finally settle down and talk about this later. Michael wouldn't accept Spencer not training. He just wouldn't. They'd have to talk about it and come to some kind of understanding. Besides which, Gabriel could feel his own patience getting shorter and shorter, though it hadn't been in vast supply before. Spencer was _his_. He was _his_ to look out for and _his_ to take care of. Michael coming in and questioning him all the time, trying to order Spencer around, put Gabriel's back up and ruffled his wings. Michael had been Heaven's greatest warrior for his entire existence, but he'd never been a father. Not a real, true father. He had no idea about raising kids and he had no right trying to tell Gabriel how to do so.

A little brush of grace against his had Gabriel pulling his thoughts back under control. Spencer was offering him both concern and comfort in response to whatever he was feeling from Gabriel.

Smiling, Gabriel gave Spencer's waist a squeeze. "I'm all right, kiddo. Just thinking, that's all."

"Should I worry?"

The words could've been mocking. Would've, if they'd come from anyone else. But that wasn't how Spencer meant them. He was honestly asking if he should be worried – if Gabriel's thoughts were about anything that might concern him. Gabriel smiled at him and gave another gentle squeeze. His wing curled around Spencer just a bit more. "Nah. It's nothing I can't handle, Sparrow. Don't you worry about it."

His words didn't stop Spencer from worrying. Nothing would, he knew. But the trust he saw and felt warmed Gabriel's grace. Spencer might still be worrying but he was trusting Gabriel to handle it and to tell him if he needed to know something.

Some of Gabriel's anger faded away at that. He found himself less angry with his brother and more – pitying. No, Michael never had raised any kid of his own, and Gabriel felt sorry for him because of it. He was too busy being a warrior that he missed out on moments like these. He wouldn't ever know the amazing feeling of having someone look up at you and trust you so completely. Especially someone like Spencer, whose trust was so hard won.

On impulse Gabriel leaned over and pressed a kiss against the side of Spencer's head. When it got him a surprised look, he just grinned. "C'mon, let's get in there before everyone eats everything. I'm hungry!"

"You don't get hungry." Spencer pointed out. He let Gabriel drag him forward, though. "And you could just snap up anything you wanted."

"Well yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

The sound of Spencer's low chuckles followed them down the hall as the two made their way towards breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was a loud and fun affair. Spencer ended up seated by Gabriel, with Derek right at his side and Dean, Castiel, and Anna across from him. Gabriel spent the whole meal perched in Sam's lap, annoying Dean and making the rest of them chuckle. The meal was full of stories and laughter and a sort of peace that Spencer hadn't realized he'd so desperately needed to feel. It eased some of the places inside of him that still ached sometimes. And it took away some of his worry as he watched Derek laugh and joke with Dean and Castiel both, or how he slowly but surely seemed to be warming up to Sam and Gabriel, the two he spent the least amount of time with.

Much to the surprise of the others, who had noticed and accepted how easily Derek and Dean got along, Derek seemed to not just enjoy his time with Dean – he liked Castiel quite a bit too. It didn't really surprise Spencer, though. Derek had made friends with _him_ , after all. It made sense that he would become friendly with one of the only beings out there that was more awkward than Spencer was.

However, despite the warm atmosphere at the breakfast, the morning conversation wasn't far from Spencer's mind. The topic of training was something that Spencer had known would come up. It was also something that he really had been thinking about.

Despite what the others might think he wasn't stupid enough to believe he was going to get out of this without knowing how to fight. Unfortunately, his list of people who would be able to actually teach him was woefully short. There were a few requirements that made it hard to pick someone. They couldn't be human, as his angelic strength would make it far too easy for him to hurt them _and_ they wouldn't have any clue how angels fought. Finding some random angel wasn't possible because letting someone close enough to teach him to fight meant that he had to trust them and there was no way he was going to trust an angel he didn't know. That was also the reason why Michael and Raphael were out.

The next person he thought of was Lucifer, but he dismissed that one as well. They didn't know one another well enough and, while Spencer was sure Lucifer knew how to fight as well as any of the other archangels, it just didn't feel right to ask him.

Neither did asking Gabriel. The man already taught him so much, about all the good things that came with being an angel. Spencer didn't want to mar that by having his father figure teach him something like this.

In the end that only left two angels that Spencer felt safe and comfortable enough with to ask. Out of those two, one of them made the most sense. It was that angel that Spencer approached once breakfast was done and he was sure there was no one else around. He waited until the room had mostly cleared before he made his move. "Um, Anna?" He watched as the red-haired angel turned immediately towards him, abandoning the dishes she'd been just starting to gather. Though she could do things the angelic way, she still had some random human traits. Living as a human could do that to you. It was one of the reasons why he'd chosen her for this. "Do you think you have a moment to spare? I'd like to, to speak with you about something."

"Absolutely." Her response was immediate. Setting down the dishes, she turned fully towards him and gave him her undivided attention.

That was always a little disconcerting. He was starting to get used to it, though. Angels had a way of looking at you and only you. Spencer gave her a small smile and gestured with head and wing in the direction of the door. "Let's take a walk."

The two headed through the bunker together and towards one of the side exits that they'd found would take them outside. It was warded heavily; hidden so that you couldn't see it from the outside. Spencer slipped it open and held the door for her before joining her at her side. The two took off towards the trees, easily falling in step together as Anna matched her pace to his without Spencer even realizing it.

It took a little while of walking for Spencer to not only feel like he was a safe enough distance away from the bunker that they wouldn't be overheard, but for him to also gather up the courage to say what he needed to say. This wasn't easy for him. Asking for help was hard enough – asking for help on something that he very much didn't want to have to do, that was a different matter entirely. It made it worse that he was asking someone that he sometimes worried might not always know how to say no to him. To try and counter that, he started the whole thing by saying "I want to preface this by telling you that you have the option of saying no to this, Anna." Though he didn't look at her, couldn't quite bring himself to do it, he could feel her startle a little behind him. "I don't want you agreeing to this because you feel like you have to. All right?"

"Of course, Spencer."

She agreed easily enough. He just hoped that she meant it. Taking a deep breath, he curled his hands into fists inside of his pockets and tried to make himself speak up. It was stupid to be so nervous about this! _Man up_ , he told himself. _Whining about it isn't going to make this any easier. You need to do this whether you like it or not. Just get it over with._

He stopped abruptly and Anna stopped immediately at his side. Blowing out a breath, Spencer squared his shoulders and turned to face her. Then he just blurted it out. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

To her credit she didn't laugh at him. Her eyebrows went up in surprise and her left wing lifted and curled a little, an angelic equivalent of the human gesture she'd just made. However, her tone was perfectly respectful. "You want me to teach you how to fight? That's what you brought me out here to ask me?"

"I know that I'm going to need to know how, just as I know that I'm woefully unprepared at the moment. Fighting has never been my strong suit. I prefer words. But I get the feeling that words aren't always going to be an option in our future. I need to be prepared for the time when I need to defend myself or someone else."

She didn't say no. That was something that Spencer held on to – she didn't say no. But she did look just a little nervous. Her eyes darted back in the direction of the bunker briefly.

It wasn't hard for him to figure out what it was she was thinking. "I don't want the other archangels teaching me."

"May I ask why?"

"You can always ask, Anna." Spencer said. Then he sighed. One hand came up to rub over his mouth and pull briefly at his bottom lip. It was an old gesture, one that showed his nerves and one that he hadn't done since he was a kid. "I don't… I don't want Gabriel to teach me. Neither of us really do. There's too much else between us for either of us to feel comfortable with it. As for the others… I just, I'm not, um, I'm not that comfortable with them." _I don't trust them. Not for something like this._ "Besides, you're the only other angel here whose spent time as a human. I need to know how to fight both as an angel and as a human." He wasn't going to be caught again in a situation where he was without powers and was unable to defend himself.

His words seemed to have Anna thinking. That was something that Spencer had really liked about her so far. Anna didn't just answer something immediately or impulsively. She gave careful thought to things in a way that made him feel as if she were looking at it from all angles before she made a decision. It was a trait that Spencer could respect and one that he had himself. It her words all the more believable when she finally nodded at him and said "Okay."

It didn't stop him from double checking, though. He needed her to be sure of this. "You're sure? I've been told I'm not the easiest student."

That finally broke some of the tension between them. A smile curved Anna's lips that made her look younger and so much more approachable. There was a devious glow in her eyes that reminded Spencer a little of Gabriel, and which made him all the more comfortable around her. "I've taught plenty of soldiers, Spencer. Plus, I've been told I'm not the easiest teacher, either."

"Great." Spencer said dryly. His own lips were twitching, though.

Some of the weight that he'd been carrying before was lifted from his shoulders. This wasn't going to be easy, he knew. It was going to be hard and he was really going to have to work for it. But he was on his way now. He'd taken the first step and asked for help. Now it was just a matter of paying attention and learning – and he'd always been an avid learner. "When do you think we should start this?"

"Do you have any plans until lunch?"

Oh, boy. Spencer winced even as he mentally checked his plans for the day. "Nothing until after lunch. That's when I do my afternoon research. I also have flying lessons tonight with Gabriel, after dinner."

Anna's smile grew a little. "Then there's no time like the present. I'm sure the others can handle their mapping of the bunker in the mornings without you."

"I don't want them to know about this." Spencer blurted out. He didn't know why, he just knew that he didn't really want to tell anyone. Maybe it was some of his old fears coming back to him .Those voices in his head that whispered that people would only laugh at him. Whatever it was, he just knew he didn't want to tell people about this. Hence why he'd walked her outside to even ask her about it.

She must've figured that out because she nodded at him with understanding. Then she surprised him by asking "May I at least tell Castiel?" At his confused look, she hurried to explain. "Later, we're going to need someone for you to spar with and I trained Castiel myself, so I know what kind of fighter he is. You'll be able to spar with him without hurting him and I'll be able to better watch and teach if I'm not right in the middle of it with you all the time."

It made sense. And if he had to pick someone to be there, Castiel was a good choice. He wasn't the type to laugh or make fun of anyone, really. He'd help Spencer and support him. So long as he didn't feel the need to go to Dean and talk with him about it, Spencer saw no issue with that. "That's fine."

"Perfect." Anna smiled brightly. "We don't need him yet, of course. Not until we've gotten past some of the basics. But, I'm assuming you'd rather not do this here, seeing as how you don't want anyone to know what it is you're doing?"

That was something else that Spencer had thought about. Practicing here wasn't the smartest of ideas. There was too much risk of being found by others or of causing some kind of damage that might send the others running. But leaving wasn't going to be an option either. Not without at least telling someone where he was going. There was only one person that Spencer needed to check in with and he was pretty sure Gabriel either already suspected what Spencer had planned, or knew. "I've got somewhere in mind. If I give you an image, can you fly us there?" He wasn't talented enough to try flying himself there and having her follow. When she said she was, he nodded. "Okay. Give me a second and then I'll give it to you."

Before he did, he reached down inside himself to that part of him that was always connected to Gabriel. Then he reached along it and sent a thought to his guardian. _Ol'alihm, I'm going to head out with Anna for a short while. I'll be back before lunch, but I didn't want you to panic when you felt me leave._

 _Appreciate it._ Gabriel's voice resonated with love and humor, a jingling sort of chime in his mind that made Spencer smile. _Be safe, little bird!_

The fact that Gabriel asked no questions told Spencer well enough that his guardian probably knew what was going on. He was just granting Spencer privacy enough not to call him on it. It made Spencer care for him all the more. In a way that was still so new to him, and sort of strange, he sent a swell of emotion down the line to Gabriel and knew that the archangel felt it when he got a wave of love in return. Only then did Spencer turn to Anna and smile. "All right. I'm ready." That said, he reached a hand out to hers, a little tendril of grace extending with it.

Smiling, Anna took his hand in hers, and a second later the two were gone.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for your reviews so far! They're really helping me get back into the story. I've got this story almost done, PLUS the next two plotted out and chunks even written in. I'm finally getting the second half of this series organized and I'm loving it._

 _Thank you so much for all your kind words and encouragement! They mean the world_


	12. Calm Before the Storm 7

Training with Anna was like nothing Spencer could've prepared himself for. None of the physical training he'd had in the past even came close to comparing to this. She wasn't easy on him, as he'd been afraid she might be. But nor was she too hard. She had a way of getting him to do things that always made him feel as if she was never going to ask him for more than he could handle. Like she had absolute faith in him the entire time. That was a heady feeling that left him constantly wanting to do more, to try harder.

On top of that, she also did exactly what Spencer had wanted – she trained him not just as an angel, but as a human as well. Half of the time they worked on his angelic half and the other half they worked with his human half.

"Best to be prepared, just in case you're ever in a situation again where you can't rely on your grace to fight." She looked at him and Spencer knew she was thinking of the event that had started his whole adventure. Memories of the panic room came to the forefront of his mind and Spencer tried not to shiver. Being able to fight then would've been a good skill to have. If he'd been able to fight, he would've used that skill and gotten himself at least out of that room. Once out of there, he would've found his grace again even if he hadn't known that at the time.

What surprised Spencer was the amount of instinctive knowledge that he already seemed to have hidden inside his grace. When it came to fighting as an angel it seemed like there was so much he already knew even if he had no idea how he knew it.

"It's part of being an angel." Anna told him on their second day of training. "Besides which, you've shared grace with an archangel. There were things you were bound to pick up from there. But most of it comes simply from having grace. There are things in our grace – things we know, things that are just a part of us. When God made us, he gave us the ability to know these things. It's just a part of who you are. When you embrace your grace while fighting, you seem to reach into that part of yourself. It's a good thing. It means you'll learn angelic combat a whole lot faster." Then she'd paused and given him a firm, serious look. "It doesn't mean we can slack off, though. You use it shakily, almost like you aren't sure. We need to get it instinctive. And we need you trained enough that you can do those moves when you _aren't_ accessing your grace."

Every chance they got, the two worked together, putting Spencer through a training unlike anything he'd known before. Anna had him running, exercising, running through fighting forms – everything he'd heard Derek talk about serious fighters doing. The only difference was that he had some advantages where human fighters didn't.

Balance didn't seem to be an issue. Even with his grace suppressed down as best as he could manage it, it had still changed his body somewhat. He was more graceful, easily maintaining balance as he moved through the forms that Anna put him through. He also healed any injuries gained pretty much the instant he released his hold on his grace. It would swarm back in and heal his injuries, wash away most of his fatigue, and take away the ache of training the muscles of his – well, his vessel, really. Though it was strange to think of his body like that.

The only thing that Anna _didn't_ train Spencer with was his own blade. "You haven't drawn it yet and that's not something I'm comfortable teaching you." She'd explained. When Spencer asked why, she'd been straightforward and honest with him, a trait he respected. "You're young, Spencer. Young enough that I have to fight my instincts as it is to simply teach you how to fight, or to teach you with the spare blade that Gabriel's given you. Most angels don't learn to draw their own blade until their much, much older than you are. If you're going to learn to do it early, it's better it comes on its own or Gabriel teaches you, not me."

He could respect her reasoning. Spencer let it go and instead focused on the training that Anna was willing to give him. Every day Spencer trained with her. It was hard, often painful, and sometimes discouraging. But Spencer was determined. He was going to do this. He was going to learn how to fight so that next time something happened, he wouldn't be such a victim. He'd be able to defend himself. If words didn't work, he was going to be prepared to do whatever necessary to keep himself and his friends safe. He wouldn't be a prisoner again.

* * *

With the new physical training with Anna, almost every hour of Spencer's days seemed to be full. It made the time pass ridiculously fast. Two weeks passed like this in what felt like the blink of an eye. Each and every day was full of training his powers, training his body, reading through scores of books to try and find a hint of this dark, and trying to squeeze in time with Derek to make sure his friend was settling in okay.

It felt like they finally settled into a comfortable, albeit exhausting, routine for all of them. For all that Spencer was being trained, he knew that Derek was being trained as well. His friend sometimes seemed just as exhausted as him when Spencer came to visit at night. "Dean's tough." Derek told him. Then he'd flashed that grin of his that always made Spencer want to smile back at him. "But so am I."

Things went a little easier than they could've been. Spencer was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but the fact that the other archangels seemed to be staying away was probably a big contributor to that. Not having Michael and Raphael there breathing down his neck made him and the others quite a bit more relaxed.

It was the absence of Lucifer that seemed to cause troubles. It was something that was worrying on all fronts. Though, it worried different people for different reasons.

For Spencer, he worried about the archangel who was essentially alone, left to deal with Hell to try and gather them together for a fight entirely different from the one they'd been preparing for, all the while still cut off from his family or from anyone good.

For the Winchesters, their concerns were quite a bit different. Dean was the one to finally bring it up just a few weeks after their arrival at the bunker. Like usual, he brought the subject up in that straightforward way of his. They'd been talking about the archangels and Dean bluntly asked "Where's Lucifer at?" his question brought everyone's attention over to him. He, Sam, Spencer, Derek, Gabriel, Castiel, and Anna were all curled up in a room that had been designated as the 'living room' of the bunker. Gabriel had even snapped up a TV for them so that they could watch some movies for a while. "I mean, he's just sort of vanished on us. Isn't it a bad thing, just letting the devil run free?"

Gabriel, who was sitting between Sam's legs and leaning back against his chest, a giant ice cream sundae in his lap, didn't even bother to look up from licking his spoon as he answered the hunter. "He's not just running free."

That perked up more than a few of them. Castiel sat up straighter, eyes sharpening a little as they settled on Gabriel. "You know where he is, brother?"

"Mm hm." Gabriel scooped up another bite and lifted it, holding it over his shoulder for Sam. The younger hunter rolled his eyes, though he had an indulgent smile on his lips. Gabriel fed him the bite and beamed at him before he turned back to the others. "Lu needed some time away from our brothers, so I let him borrow one of my little hideouts. You guys gotta remember," Another bite lifted, this one into Gabriel's mouth. He simply spoke around it, the spoon coming out to wave around in the air. "He's been gearing up for this fight for, well, pretty much ever. Just cause he understands he can't have it right now doesn't mean it's all just gonna shut off. He needs time."

It made sense to Spencer. For ages Lucifer had been trying to prepare himself for this fight. He'd had all that time in the Cage alone to plan and prepare. Now he was out and the thing he'd been preparing for was suddenly off the table. It made sense he'd have to adjust. Not just to that but to other things as well. Coming out of Hell itself, whether or not stories painted it as his home, had to be traumatic. Ages spent in isolation like that would've done quite a bit of damage. Spencer couldn't imagine being alone like that. No friends, no family. No grace to reach out to. Just the thought of it was enough to have his own grace wanting to reach out for the family members around him. His wings, which he'd taken to letting free again so long as there were no other archangels around aside from Gabriel, gave little twitches as they reached out for his family.

Gabriel must've been able to sense or hear how Spencer's thoughts had gone. One of his wings came out and reached to Spencer, playfully swatting and tangling with his for a moment before curling around him where he sat in his chair. Castiel reached one out as well, brushing it against Spencer's leg, the same as Anna did.

It would've amazed the humans in the room if they'd been able to see all the silent interaction going on. But none of them thought it anything odd at all when Spencer lifted a hand and his fingers obviously started to play with something they couldn't see. They'd grown used to that gesture from him and Spencer had grown a little less self-conscious about it. He threaded his finger through the feathers of Gabriel's wing and let it soothe him.

From his spot on the loveseat with Castiel, Dean spoke up again, switching their topic entirely. "You know, we've been holed up here for a while. I was looking around the web earlier and I saw something that might be a case. Maybe we should go and check it out."

A case? That had Spencer perking up. Sam and Derek, too.

"You found a case?" Sam repeated. "And you waited till now to mention it?"

Dean shrugged a shoulder. "It was more a 'maybe' than a 'sure'. But I been thinking about it. Figure we should probably get our new boy here out and get him some practical experience." He jerked a thumb Derek's direction. "All the training in the world won't do you any damn good unless you put it to use and see what you're up against."

"Bring it on, Winchester." Derek said, flashing a grin.

That was how they found themselves suddenly preparing for a case instead of enjoying a rare relaxing afternoon. Spencer went with Derek to his room to help him pack and to try and talk to him privately before they went anywhere. He knew his friend had been training with Dean for this, just as he knew that he had to let him fight. If Derek was going to be here he had to know how to hunt and things like that. He had to be able to handle himself as a hunter. That didn't make Spencer feel any better about it all, though. Leaning against the door frame of Derek's room, he watched the man reach down into the closet and gather up his newly packed go-bag – this one all stocked for a hunt.

Derek straightened back up and turned back towards the door. When he looked at Spencer, something in his face softened a little. "It's going to be fine, Reid. Dean wouldn't be trying to bring me along if he didn't think the case was easy."

"Yes he would." Spencer said immediately. If Dean thought it necessary for training purposes, he would definitely bring Derek along on a case even if it wasn't an easy one. Chewing on the inside of his lip, Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and drew in a little, his wings curling in close to his back. He couldn't stop his worry for his friend. Even knowing that this was why Derek was here, that fighting was what he was destined to do if he stayed with them, it didn't make any of this any easier for Spencer to stand by and watch. "I just…it's different, Morgan. Doing it, I mean. It's a lot different than just learning about it. Learning that monsters are real is one thing. Actually going out and seeing your first one – it's terrifying."

To his credit, Derek didn't try to deny the possibility of being scared. He didn't act like he was too tough for something like that to happen to him. But he didn't back down, either. He held his ground and gave Spencer a small nod. "I know. I know I can't really prepare myself for it. But I also know I can't hide here forever, kid."

"I just want you safe, Morgan." It was all he wanted for all his friends. Spencer wanted them safe more than anything.

Derek smiled, his look the fond one that had always sort of made Spencer feel like the family Derek claimed them to be. "Between you and the Winchesters, I think we got that covered."

That didn't really help Spencer's worry. There were so many things that could go wrong on a hunt. Things that couldn't be predicted, creatures that they might not know about, elements that couldn't be controlled. Going into a hunt meant carrying the knowledge that this could very well be the last thing you'd ever do. Looking at Derek, he knew his friend understood even if he wasn't showing it. Derek knew what it meant to go to work and know that there was a chance you wouldn't come home. Their last job hadn't been as risky as this, but it hadn't exactly been safe either. And Spencer had learned to live with the worry of keeping his friends alive there. He could do the same here.

Still, he made a silent promise to himself to stay close throughout this case. Between him, Dean, and Sam, they'd keep Derek safe.

Not everyone seemed to share that sentiment it would seem. When they reached the garage, Spencer was surprised to see both Michael and Raphael were there. Not just there but loudly arguing with the rest of their little group – almost all of whom were there. The only person missing was Lucifer.

Spencer furrowed his brows as he made his way towards the group. What was going on here? The group was clearly in the middle of an argument that Spencer had missed out on. It wasn't until he got closer that he was able to separate the voices enough to figure out what on earth was happening.

"…is not safe!" Michael was saying firmly. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his wings high and proud – a sign Spencer had learned meant he was trying to be firm and wasn't planning on backing down. "There is a much greater war we must prepare ourselves for that already holds great risk to those involved. There is no need to make the risk even more so by actively seeking out trouble. This is foolish and dangerous."

"So?" Dean fired back. "It's always been dangerous. We've done just fine before."

Raphael made a sound that Spencer almost would've considered a snort if it had been a human that had made it. The energy of his wings seemed to spark and crackle, shifting color just the slightest bit, and Spencer swore that if wings or electricity were capable of scoffing, that's exactly Raphael's wings would be doing. "Oh, yes, _fine_." Sarcasm dripped from each word.

It only set the Winchesters' backs up even more. Neither one handled criticism like this very well. They definitely didn't like being told what to do, either – especially by angels. "We don't _need_ your protection!" Dean snapped.

The way that Michael turned to look at him said clearly that he was about to say or do something that would only offend the Winchesters. Spencer could see it. He knew it was coming. Not what, just that it was going to happen. So he did the only thing he could. He took a small step forward and cleared his throat, drawing all eyes towards him in a way that made his stomach clench nervously. Stuffing his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't wring them together, Spencer tried to keep his expression neutral and his wings settled. It wasn't easy. "We understand you're concerned and we appreciate the sentiment, Michael. But while your concern is kind, it's not necessary, not in this." Spencer snuck a look over at Sam and Dean, then at Derek, and then brought his eyes back to Michael. He bit at the inside of his lip for a second before he made himself stop. "Sam and Dean are two of the best hunters on the planet and fully capable of keeping themselves and my friend safe. On top of that, I'm going to be there, and while I may not be the most dangerous of beings, I've taken care of myself and others for many years. Besides, you know Castiel goes where Dean goes, and Anna…" He paused and drew in a breath, still a bit uncomfortable with this fact but slowly accepting it. "Anna goes where I go."

Every inch of Anna was radiating pride at his words. She straightened up and looked much happier and much more pleased by the conversation.

His words didn't seem to ease Michael at all. They did, however, help take away the sharper edge of Michael's temper. His grace and wings smoothed out into something that resembled calm. "It's not just the danger that's a concern here, Spencer. You know as well as I do that we have a much bigger problem on our hands than whatever this case may be. There are other hunters out there, capable ones, who can take care of this problem. However, there aren't any out there that can handle _our_ problem. None but us. We need to stay here and focus on what needs to be done and leave the rest of it for the other hunters to handle. I'm sure a call to Robert would help find someone who is closer and can handle this."

The way that Michael was speaking to him threw Spencer just a little bit. This wasn't the condescending tone that he'd used on occasion, or the angry one. It wasn't the adult speaking down to a child. In a way, this reminded Spencer of when Aaron would speak with the sheriff or chief at one of the many police stations the BAU went to. Aaron was always polite, always ready to try and bow a little to get the locals to do what needed to be done, but he wasn't afraid to stand up straight if he had to and assume command if he felt it was right. That was the impression that Spencer was getting off of Michael at the moment. He was willing to let Spencer had a little lead, yet he was going to be ready to snatch back control if it proved necessary.

There were a few different ways that Spencer could respond to this. So far, he'd tried to either ignore Michael's attempts at control, or calmly and firmly override them. Maybe it was time to try a different route.

"They need this, Michael." Spencer said, his voice low and without any anger or hostility. His wings, freed from their usual hiding in preparation of the trip, spread out on either side of him, open and nonthreatening. A plea to be listened to. "I know you don't understand it, but humans need this. They aren't made like angels. They can't hide out from the world and lose themselves in research. On occasion they need to go out and do something. Interact with new people. They can't stay cooped up in here, especially not when they know there are people out there being hurt and there's something they can do about it."

"If it helps, think of it like a training exercise." Sam chimed in. "We need to see how well Derek's learned things."

For a moment Michael just looked at them all. He looked to Dean and Castiel, side by side as always, the both of them watching intently, one with a calm look and the other with barely contained annoyance. Then he looked to Sam and Gabriel, who were also side by side, one of Sam's arms slung around Gabriel's shoulders. Last, he looked to Spencer, Derek, and Anna. Derek stood tall, though he couldn't quite bring himself to stare down _Michael_ of all beings. Anna had moved to join them, standing a little behind and to the right of Spencer, ready to step in at a moment's notice.

Michael brought his eyes up to meet Spencer's head on. Nothing gave away what he was feeling. "And if I said no? That it would be safer for you to stay?"

The calm question brought just as calm a response. "Then I would remind you that this is our home and our lives and, while your opinion is valued, the choice is ultimately ours. Informing you of our departure is a formality, nothing more. It isn't up for vote."

To Spencer's surprise, his words didn't seem to irritate Michael the way he'd been afraid they would. There was a brief pause as Michael watched him, reading something that Spencer couldn't see. Then there was a faint twitch by his lips and a low 'hmm' slid free. "Indeed." Uncrossing his arms, he dipped his head Spencer's direction. "Stay safe then, young one. I hope you don't find cause to regret your choice." With no more than that, he was gone, Raphael vanishing just seconds after him.

The garage stayed quiet for one single beat. Then, Dean scoffed. "All right, asshole, thanks for _that_." That said, he turned to the others. "So are we ready to go or what?"

Spencer shook his head and smiled while others laughed around him.

Saying that they were ready to go was a lot simpler than actually getting them out of there. For one, there were far too many people to all fit in the Impala, something that Dean was obviously unhappy about. The angels could've flown ahead, of course, and they could've taken all of them with them, but Dean didn't like flight. He was firm on driving – and he was also firm that the others weren't going to go ahead and get started without them. This was the chance for the Winchesters to work and for Derek to put to use everything he'd learned. That meant Derek had to ride with the Winchesters and get the whole experience, from discussing the case on the way up there and bouncing around ideas, to doing research and legwork once they got there.

That put Dean, Sam, and Derek all in the Impala. Two more could've fit in there, but it would've left one on their own. Castiel didn't want to stay behind or fly ahead, and Anna didn't want to go anywhere without Spencer.

Gabriel just sat on the sidelines and laughed at them all. Although he wasn't going with them he was still there for what he referred to as the 'entertainment of watching you bozos figure this out'.

It was Sam who finally had enough. "All right!" He called out, his loud voice gathering everyone's attention. When they were all looking at him he let out a sigh that showed just how annoyed with them he was getting. "Dean, where did you say the case was?"

"Over near Wichita." Dean answered.

Sam nodded and then turned to Spencer. "How far a drive is that?"

It only took a few seconds for Spencer to start to make the mental calculations. "If we get on the US-24 east and take it down to merge onto US-81 south, and then take I-135 south…it should take us just shy of three hours to drive there at average speeds. However, knowing Dean's average speed I'd cut that down to two and a half, maybe a little less."

For some reason Spencer's answer had more than a few people around him smiling. Why, he didn't know. He'd just given Sam the answer that he'd asked for. Spencer mentally shrugged it off and focused back on Sam. The younger Winchester looked annoyed still, but it'd lost some of its sharper edge. He was one of the ones smiling at Spencer. "All right. So anywhere from two and a half to three hours, give or take. Why don't we split up, then – angels and humans. You guys can go ahead and get us checked into a motel while we drive out there and let Derek try and build up the case? It'll give him a chance to work and maybe you three can take a look and see if you notice anything. If it's a simple case, we can let Derek solve it so he gets practice, and if it's worse you guys will know and we can be prepared for that. Does that sound good to everyone?" He waited for them all to agree before he nodded. "Good. Then let's go."

Gabriel gave a mock shiver and turned himself so that he could wrap arms and wings around Sam. "Ooh, Sammy, I get all tingly when you take command like that."

The younger hunter chuckled and wrapped one arm around Gabriel's waist. His other hand came up to thread through Gabriel's hair, pulling on it just enough to tip the archangel's head back a little. He bent low and Spencer deliberately made sure to _not_ listen to the murmured words Sam growled out. There were just some things that he didn't want to hear or even think about when it came to his friend and his father figure. Whatever it was that Sam said that caused Gabriel to shiver like that definitely fit in that category.

Anna's hand on Spencer's shoulder drew his attention away from the two. "We'll see you guys over there, then." She said, smiling. With that warning, Spencer braced himself and gave his body over to Anna's flight, trusting her to get him to where they needed to go. The last thing he saw before they flew away was the disgusted look that Dean wore and the heated look Sam had as he stared down at his mate.


	13. Calm Before the Storm 8

Ever since Spencer had joined up with their team, Sam had gotten sort of used to having another person involved in some of their case planning. The fledgling wasn't involved in every case, but the ones he was there for he brought a rather unique perspective with him. Sam had figured it was part him being a profiler and part just pure Spencer.

Derek carried that same quality to him. He was easy to talk with and he folded himself seamlessly into their conversation.

For someone on their first case it would've been understandable if they'd been hesitant or unsure, not quite confident in what they had to do or how things had to go. Sam had been prepared for that, ready to try and discreetly steer Derek in the direction he needed to go. He knew that novice hunters required an extra brand of patience that Dean didn't typically possess for anyone but family and he knew it would be up to him to help Derek out, though Sam had to admit that Dean had surprised him so far with how patient he'd been with the profiler. But Derek just kept on surprising them. He worked well and easily with them, not bothered by what they were doing or how they did it.

They'd gone over the basics of the case and Derek had just proved that his mind was pretty quick, remembering the facts and keeping up with everything in a way not many would've. It was more than Sam had been expecting and he couldn't help turning to give the profiler a surprised look. When Derek gave him a curious look, Sam smiled reassuringly. "You're doing really well here, Derek. Better than I'd expected, really." Though he should've known better. Spencer had told them that Derek was smart – smarter than he looked.

His remark had Derek flashing a grin at him. "Well, yeah. This is the easy part. Anyone can talk about a case. I've been doing that with my team for years and years now. Let's see how I hold up once we get out in the field."

That was going to be the true test wasn't it? Once they got him out in the field they'd see how well he did. All the physical training in the world could only get a person so far. Nothing out there compared to taking down your first vampire – and that's what this case looked like it was shaping up to be. It was already pretty evident judging by the bodies left behind. At least vampires were a pretty easy starter hunt. Thinking that made Sam want to snort. Once, he wouldn't have thought like that. Once, he hadn't even believed there were any vampires left. He and Dean had thought they were extinct. Right up until that case where they'd met back up with their father and had to fight against the vampires to get the Colt.

Vampires had seemed so difficult back then – so insane to deal with. But now, after everything they'd gone through and everything they were still going through, a couple vampires didn't seem like that big of a deal.

"You think you're ready to go up against a couple vamps?" Dean asked, breaking Sam out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the conversation that was still going on around him.

It was a point in Derek's favor that he didn't give a cocky answer to that. Instead, he shrugged one shoulder and candidly admitted. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to see."

"I think you'll be fine." Sam reassured him. He really did, too. Derek didn't seem like the easily flappable type. He imagined once the profiler got out there, he'd do just fine. If he had any sort of freak out it'd be after the hunt was done, which was how it should go. But Sam had a feeling that Derek would come through during the hunt. Not just for himself or for them, but for Spencer. The fledgling was the whole reason that Derek was here after all. He wasn't going to give Spencer any reason to think about sending him home.

A buzz in Sam's pocket had him looking downwards. He pulled his phone out and pressed the button on the side to light the screen up. A second later he was grinning when he saw the name there.

 _Miss me yet? – King_

The nickname was one that Gabriel had put in there, the dork. A play off his need to call Sam princess over and over. Away from where anyone might be able to hear him, or archangels with no sense of boundaries might be able to hear the thought, Sam could admit that he kind of liked it. He liked a lot of things he was coming to find in his relationship with Gabriel. Not just the pet names, either, but the whole package. Gabriel was – surprisingly sweet and romantic. He was snuggly and affectionate, always touching Sam in some way, and not always sexually like Dean groaned about. Sometimes it was something as simple as a hand on Sam's neck, or fingers in his hair, or their legs brushing together under the table. For Sam who had grown up in a home life that didn't exactly encourage much hugs and gentle touches, getting all of these from Gabriel was, for lack of a better term, heavenly. He never told Gabriel that but he had a feeling his partner knew.

Still smiling, Sam sent back his own reply.

 _We've barely been gone. I haven't had time to miss you yet – Sam_

 _I'm obviously not doing something right then – King_

What came through next was a picture that had Sam flushing and immediately closing out his texts. The last thing he needed was for Dean to look over and catch sight of that!

Unfortunately for him, his brother wasn't the only one in the car, and Derek seemed just as happy to tease as Dean was sometimes. "Looks like someone got a rather interesting text." Derek said teasingly, humor bright in his voice. He didn't even look regretful when Sam shot him a glare, the bastard. His grin just grew wider.

Dean groaned from his seat and shot Sam a sideways glare. "Dude, no dirty-texting your boy-toy in my baby."

"We were just talking!"

"I dunno," Derek drawled out. His laugh was easy to hear in his voice. "That was an awfully deep blush for 'just talking'."

That blush grew even deeper. Sam slumped down in his seat and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Shut up. Both of you."

The sound of their laughter echoed around the car and Sam wondered just how much he was going to regret this trip.

* * *

Any grumpiness had long since vanished by the time the trio arrived at their motel. Spencer had text them the address to it about twenty minutes into their trip, which had sparked a comment from Derek that "It still surprises me to see him doing stuff like that. Reid's always been pretty anti-technology." From there, it had taken only a question or two before the Winchesters were suddenly getting entertained by stories of Spencer over the years. Some of the things that Derek told them had Sam and Dean laughing so hard it was a wonder that Dean was able to keep the car on the road. Other stories gave them a bit more insight into the man they'd claimed as more than just a simple friend in their little unit. Hearing about Spencer walking onto a train with just a little chip and a bit of sleight of hand to help him trick an Unsub and try and rescue a train car full of innocents had the two Winchesters shaking their heads. They'd done stupider things, of course, but that didn't make it any easier to hear about their friend.

"He's always been like that, as long as I've known him." Derek said, a hint of heaviness in his words and his posture. Dark eyes drifted to look out the window. Sam would bet they were seeing something the rest of them couldn't; caught up in memories they didn't know. "It worries me with all this. The kid won't hesitate to put himself in danger if it means saving someone else."

Yeah, Sam had already noticed that tendency. Spencer seemed to shut off all self-preservation instincts when it came to helping out someone else. It reminded him a little of someone else he knew.

Funny enough, that person was the one to speak up next. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him," Dean said firmly. "Make sure he doesn't do something stupid. We'll have his back."

There was a fierceness to those words that Sam had noticed growing stronger and stronger lately. Not long ago it had been a tone that had only come out when Dean was feeling protective of Sam. But the longer that they knew Spencer and the closer they got with him, the more protective Dean became. It was apparent he'd adopted the fledgling into the tight knit circle of people that Dean considered family. That meant that there was no one out there who would look out for him better. Though, there were plenty that Sam felt would try. "We won't be the only ones." He pointed out, following that train of thought. "He's got a lot of people who care about him."

He was surprised by a huff of disbelief from the backseat. When he turned to look, he found Derek frowning, a small furrow building between his brows. "An how many of them are actually looking out for Reid and not for their supposed savior?"

"Most of us do." Sam defended them. He couldn't claim all of them did – he had no doubt that Michael saw only a savior, a fledgling, when he looked at Spencer, and Raphael was potentially the same. Gabriel, well, it was obvious what he saw when he looked at the fledgling he considered his. Castiel and Anna weren't as easy to read, but Sam believed that both of them saw Spencer even if they saw a little bit more to him. Castiel also seemed to see a brother, a friend, and a commander, while Anna seemed to see someone to look up to, someone who ranked higher than her and who, in her mind, had definitely earned her allegiance.

The only one that Sam wasn't sure about was Lucifer.

What he saw between Spencer and Lucifer was – interesting. It wasn't like Lucifer was at the bunker often enough for them to really get a good idea of how the two interacted. The few times that he'd seen them together, though, were interesting. It was either in horrible moments where Spencer was upset, during which Lucifer was calm and kind and caring in ways that none of them had expected from the devil of all beings – or else it was casual moments in which the two seemed to have some sort of casual, slightly friendly slightly hesitant sort of interaction.

Whatever Spencer's relationship with those around him, he was definitely protected. There were plenty who would watch out for him, and Sam knew he'd watch out for them all in turn.

When they arrived at the motel, they found the three angels were outside waiting for them. Spencer was seated at the bottom of the staircase that led to the second level of the motel while Anna and Castiel stood in front of him, Castiel standing stiff as he always did and Anna leaning against the railing with a small smile on her lips. Spencer looked like he was telling a story of some sort. His hands were up and waving around and his expression was animated and lit with that light that Sam had noticed he got when he was sharing information.

The sound of low laughter from the backseat showed that Derek had seen them as well. "Some things never change." The profiler said cheerfully. They got closer, pulling up to a spot right in front of the trio, and Spencer came more into view, prompting a low "And some things do" from Derek that was followed by a sign that sounded just a bit nostalgic. "I don't' think I'm gonna get used to seeing the kid dress like that."

Sam looked out at Spencer and acknowledged that the kid looked different than when he'd first met them. Even though Spencer and Barile didn't spend all their time out at their little hideaway anymore, Spencer still dressed like he had when they did. A sort of khaki colored linen pant like he'd taken to wearing anymore, a button up dark green shirt that looked to be a lighter linen style material as well, and then still the same shoes he always wore, his black converse. His hair had gotten a bit longer and he'd taken to pulling bits of it back into a half ponytail, leaving the rest free. It made him look so very different from before. Less professor and more… something that Sam didn't have a name for.

That shy smile that greeted them as they got out of the Impala was the same, though. "Hello." Spencer greeted them, looking completely at ease as he sat there. Some of the tension that had been building up in the bunker didn't seem to be present anymore. All of them were a bit more relaxed from just this small little trip away. They'd needed the break. "You guys made good time."

"You expect anything less with this one behind the wheel?" Derek asked, jerking a thumb at Dean and grinning.

Anna and Sam chuckled while Spencer just smiled even more, the corners of his eyes wrinkling from it. It was an open and happy look that was good to see there. "No, not really. We were prepared for that. The rooms are ready, warded and everything, and we've scoured the town just to make sure. It's just an average hunt. One you shouldn't have any problem with, Morgan."

"If he gets into trouble he's got enough backup." Sam pointed out.

That had Dean snorting from back by the trunk where he'd been grabbing their bags. He pulled Sam's up and tossed it his way, tossing Derek's out next. "Looks pretty routine to me."

"Dude." Groaning, Sam shot a mock-glare at his brother. "Don't say that. Every time you say that, we end up neck deep in trouble."

He wasn't at all reassured by his brother's grin. "Live a little, Sammy."

Before Sam could form any kind of reply to that, and he had a few sarcastic ones building, they were interrupted by Spencer. "Boys." The way he drawled out that single word told Sam that the fledgling had been spending way too much time with Bobby. He had that tone that Bobby got when the two were starting to annoy him and it was time to shape up. When their eyes snapped to him, he lifted an eyebrow, and wow, they were all rubbing off on him weren't they? Because that was pure Gabriel right there. "You think it might be smart to potentially save your bickering at least until we're inside of our rooms?" From his pocket he pulled out a few sets of keys. One he tossed to Dean and the next he tossed to Derek. "I put Dean, Sam, and Cas together in one room, and you're in with Anna and I in the other room, Morgan. It seemed the smartest way to split things up."

A hint of a color briefly flared in Dean's cheeks at the mention of having Castiel in their room. "You do realize angels don't actually need a room, don't you?" He pointed out.

Spencer shrugged one shoulder. " _You_ realize that having them stay with us was the compromise that kept the archangels from locking you inside the bunker, don't you?"

The way that made Dean scowl had Sam smothering a snort. He hung back a little and followed behind his brother as Dean got them into their room just two doors down from the stairs. Once inside, the two moved easily and got themselves set up in their usual beds, their bags tossed down. If this had been their case on their own, they would've already been getting ready to head to the morgue to take a look at the bodies. But on the way out they'd talked about this and decided that it would probably be smart to split up and keep Derek away from the police, at least for right now. No need to have local cops looking him up and finding that a real profiler was here investigating a strange case without the rest of his team. That meant that Sam was going to head over there, most likely with Spencer – though Sam did wonder about that, about whether it was smart to send _another_ profiler over there without his team, but Spencer had reassured them more than once that people wouldn't recognize them if he didn't want them to – and Derek and Dean were going to head to the latest crime scene. There was plenty enough daylight for them to get some things done. If this were vampires, they might get lucky enough to find where they were and get this taken care of tonight.

* * *

The case proved to be a whole lot easier than any of them had anticipated. It was perfect – the perfect case for Derek to dip his toes in the waters of the supernatural. The bodies at the morgue were obviously killed by vampires and there weren't really a whole lot of places around the area for them to hide. Derek was the one who did the research and found a few likely places where they could be.

It was when it was time to go after them that they hit their first little snag. Luckily, it wasn't that hard of a snag to be smoothed over.

Castiel and Anna both wanted to come with them when they went to go take the vampires out. Sam could understand their reasoning, he really could, but they didn't need the extra help. Neither he nor Dean had to point it out, though. Spencer did it for them. "This isn't a large nest." The young genius told them. They were inside of Dean and Sam's room, all of them gathered here to prepare, and Spencer was perched on a chair at the small table. He looked up at the two angels and gave them that shy smile of his. "We saw them earlier, guys, remember? It's just a few idiots who are too new to realize the mistakes they're making. Sam or Dean could take them out on their own if they wanted. It's the perfect case for Morgan and it definitely doesn't require extra angelic help. Besides, if there is any trouble, either myself, Dean, or Sam can step in and offer assistance."

"We're supposed to be watching over you." Anna said. The way she looked at him made it clear who she felt she was supposed to be watching over.

Seeing Spencer shift around a little in his seat and how his eyes briefly dropped down, it wasn't hard to tell that things like that still made him a bit uncomfortable. He didn't let it stop him, though. "We'll be fine, Anna." There was a note to his words that made it clear he didn't want to keep talking about this. He wasn't ordering her to stay – that wasn't his style – but he'd made his opinion clear. Anna backed down, dipping her head in acknowledgement. As for Castiel, he seemed to be in some intense, silent debate with Dean, the two staring at one another in that way they had that made the whole room uncomfortable and had the little brother in Sam wanting to throw something at them to break it up. Eventually they broke apart as well.

With that, they thankfully managed to make it out of there with just the four of them. Dean drove them to the place they'd picked out to check first. When they got there, they didn't have to go inside to look. Spencer gave them that part of the answer easily enough. "They're here."

"You're not supposed to tell him that, Doc." Dean scolded him. "He's supposed to be figuring this out himself."

Spencer didn't seem at all perturbed by the admonishment. "I'd do the same for you two."

There was a sort of thrill that came with that first real case, Sam knew. One that you could feel even if you didn't even want to be hunting. It was that bit of excitement that came from coming up against something that was _different_ and strong. Something that you knew had the potential to kill you. You could still get that thrill years and countless cases later, but it was never quite the same. Nothing was ever exactly like that first one. Looking over at Derek, he could see that on the man's face. The thrill. The excitement. The anticipation. There wasn't any real hesitation on him. The others had worried a bit about how Derek might react when he got out here – Sam could see, even if no one else could, that Derek was ready for this.

They were quiet as they gathered their weapons out of the trunk. Much to their surprise, Spencer didn't grab one with them. When Derek gave him a funny look, he shrugged. "I'm just the backup, Morgan. One that I feel will prove wholly unnecessary. I trust that the three of you will be able to handle the nest without any assistance from me."

His absolute faith in their skills eased that tiny bit of tension in Derek and had both the Winchesters smiling at him. It was kind of nice to have someone who had no doubts about their abilities. Kind of a nice change from the doubt and disbelief that the angels had showed.

"All right, then." Dean hefted his machete up and rested it against his shoulder. His grin was wide and bright and just a bit dangerous. "You ready, Morgan?"

Derek's answering grin was just as broad. "You better believe it, Winchester."

Together, the group turned and made their way silently up along the small trail that would lead to the abandoned barn – a perfect hiding spot for a small nest of vampires. It was time to hunt.


	14. Calm Before the Storm 9

A slight hint of awe filled Spencer as he leaned against the nearby wall and watched his friend fight. Sneaking up on the vampires had been easy – sneaking inside their nest even easier. They were too young, too new, to really know how to be careful yet, or how to watch out for hunters. Coming up on them in their nest had been ridiculously easy. The four vampires hadn't stood a chance.

Spencer tilted his head and watched as Derek swung the machete in his hands. There was a lot of force in his arms as he swung the blade towards the vampire's neck. But even from a distance Spencer could tell that it wasn't going to be _enough_ force. Derek was underestimating the amount of strength it took to be able to decapitate someone. Not that Spencer could blame him. That wasn't exactly something most normal people knew. At least, not from experience. Derek probably had a general idea mentally, he just wasn't quite getting it. So Spencer used his grace to reach out and add an extra push to Derek's arms. Not doing the cut for him, but pushing him forward enough to add that extra bit of speed and strength so the cut would be clean and Derek would be able to feel the necessary strength required. The blade connected with the vampire's throat and Spencer watched as the head fell down to the ground.

There was a brief second where Derek froze. The light of his soul flashed a little brighter in Spencer's vision, even though the fledgling had his sight dialed down so as not to see the human souls all around him all the time. Grief came from him, followed by determination and a little bit of pride.

Off to the side, the Winchesters were both fighting their own vampire. Derek had done what was necessary here. He'd followed the hunt, built it all up, tracked them down, and he'd made his kill. Dean and Sam weren't going to hesitate to take out the others.

It was Spencer who was paying attention to the last vampire. Even as he watched Derek, he tracked the other one. Standing by while the vamp threw Derek into the wall wasn't exactly easy, though. Spencer had a purpose for it. He wasn't just letting his friend get needlessly hurt. There was no better way that Spencer could think of for Derek to learn the strength of the creatures he was going to be up against. Just how easy it was to be hurt, or for them to overpower him.

Spencer waited until the vampire had lifted Derek up against the wall by his throat before he intervened. In the blink of an eye he was behind the vampire. The angel blade that Gabriel had given him to carry slipped down into his palm. In the next second, he jammed it up into the vampire's back and straight up to its heart.

When he pulled the blade away and the body dropped, he was face to face with Derek. His friend looked at him with wide eyes. "Shit." Derek breathed out. "Shit. I thought you had to cut their heads off?"

Spencer lifted the angel blade and flashed the bloody tip at Derek, waggling it a little. "You do – unless you've got a handy angel blade. These kill pretty much anything. Gabriel gave it to me to use."

"How do I get one of those?"

That made Spencer's lips twitch a little. Derek was looking down at his blade with just a hint of jealousy. "I'll talk to him and see what I can do."

The two turned to find that Dean and Sam had just finished dispatching their own vampires. The older Winchester looked to them with a grin bright on his face; he loved a good hunt. He took in the kill that Derek had made as well as the one that Spencer had just done and his grin flashed brighter. "Awesome. Think you could take care of clean up for us here, Doc?"

Spencer arched one eyebrow at his friend. "I thought this hunt was a learning experience? How is it learning if I do it for you?"

"What's there to learn? You take a body, burn it, and you're done." Dean said, and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's a bitch, but it's easy enough."

They could've stood there and debated a little longer. Part of Spencer was tempted to do just that. He liked the little bickering moments that he got into with Dean sometimes. Those moments reminded him of just how far their friendship had come. But right now wasn't the time for that. Right now, Derek had just completed his first hurt, had his first kill, and he deserved to enjoy it and maybe even celebrate it, not waste time to clean things up. Especially not when it took very little for Spencer to help with that.

A little bit of concentration and a snap of the fingers had all parts of the bodies in a pile in the middle of the room. Another snap and a bit more focus – the pile suddenly flashed in a bright burst of flames that had the hunters around him jerking backwards with a few curses. Spencer didn't move. He just watched as the fire flared up and then faded away. Where there had once been bodies there was now nothing but ash. Satisfied with his clean up, Spencer gave a small nod and turned to face his friends. He found them watching him with something akin to shock on their faces. "What?" Spencer asked, furrowing his brow. "What's wrong?"

No one answered for a moment. Then Dean shook his head and spoke in a low, deceptively easy voice. "Sometimes you scare me, Doc."

Spencer's eyebrows went up with surprise. Him, scary? What was scary about this? He looked over to the pile of ash and then back at Dean with confusion. "I did what you asked?" The slight lilt at the end of his sentence made it more of a question than anything else.

It was Derek who reached out to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. When Spencer looked at him, he found his friend watching him with kind eyes. "It's like when we said it to you, Reid. It's just you doing stuff that no one else can do. Like running complicated math in your head that the rest of us could do with a computer at our disposal. It's nothing bad." He, more than either Winchester, knew Spencer and knew the things that confused him as well as how to put it into terms that Spencer understood. His explanation eased some of the tension in Spencer and had him nodding in understanding. Seeing that look, Derek smiled. He gave Spencer's shoulder a squeeze and then let go, turning his focus back to the brothers. "So, is there some after hunt thing we get to do now?"

"Yeah." Dean grinned at him. "This calls for a beer, at least. Let's go find a bar and see how drunk we can get you, _Agent_ Morgan."

Spencer shook his head, yet he followed after his friends with a smile on his face. Some of the worries that he'd been carrying lately about Derek, worries that he hadn't even entirely realized were there, faded away. Derek had done great on a hunt. He'd had a moment of stunned shock at killing his first vampire and that was to be expected. But he'd handled himself well. He'd recovered quickly and he'd been fully capable of doing the job.

There were other things out there, darker things, that Spencer knew they were going to go up against in their future. Things that would make them all afraid. This darkness that was coming for them was going to be huge. It was going to be a war unlike anything that they'd ever known. Spencer knew that deep down inside of his grace. But he felt a little less afraid of having his friend there for it all. Oh, he'd still worry. It was just part of who he was. He worried about those he cared for. How could he not? He wanted them to survive this. He wanted them all alive and well. Still, they were all fully capable people.

This might not have been Derek's world before – he was making it his now. He was acclimating to their lifestyle and fitting in with them far better than Spencer had anticipated.

Maybe, just maybe, things might be okay.

* * *

There was more than one hangover when the group woke up the next morning. Spencer would've been content to let the humans suffer from it – he might have even got a slight bit of enjoyment from the fact that they had hangovers while he felt perfectly fine – but Castiel was a much softer touch than him in that area. All it took was a grumble from Dean and the seraph healed him, as well as the others. Watching those two together made Spencer smile. They hadn't made any grand announcement and they didn't do things like Sam and Gabriel did, they didn't climb all over one another or kiss all the time, but there was no doubt to the fledgling that they were officially a couple. He loved seeing how Castiel's grace turned warm and happy each time he was around Dean.

Spencer left Castiel with the Winchesters and Derek to ride back to the Bunker. He and Anna went off for their training session before they'd head home.

Going through the routines that she set out for him was starting to become less of a chore and more comfortable for him. Today, they worked on Spencer suppressing his grace down as low as he could and fighting at what was essentially human level. She still beat him, of course. She had a lot more practice than he did. But after the fourth time she helped him up off the ground after a leg sweep had taken him down, she smiled at him in an almost proud manner. "You're holding out longer and longer each time." She told him. "And you're connecting more than you used to. You actually got a few good shots in this time."

"Not many." Not near enough. Spencer swiped a hand over his sweaty face and pushed back the hair that had come free from the ponytail he'd pulled it into. For their training he always dressed down to cotton pants, a tank top, and he pulled his hair back.

Anna chuckled at the annoyance in his tone. "We've barely begun training, Spencer. You're learning a whole lot faster than humans would, but you can't expect to just pick it up overnight."

"I don't have the luxury of time, and I wouldn't stand a chance against something with your kind of training."

"I think you'd do better than you think you would. But, remember." She slipped her body down into the fighting stance she'd taught him, gesturing for him to do the same. A sharp smile curved her lips. "Whatever wants you is going to have to get through me first."

They sparred for another hour before she finally called enough. In that time, she dropped him three more times, but he almost got her down once. It was the closest he'd ever come and he was riding the high of it as they returned to the Bunker.

Letting go of the control on his grace had let it free once more, healing the aches in his body, but the sweaty feeling was still there, so Spencer left Anna to go report to Gabriel about their hunt and he set out towards his room with plans of a nice long, hot shower. He'd just reached his hallway when a door opened up, startling him into stopping. Anyone who slept in this hall wasn't home at the moment. When Spencer saw who was coming out of the door, his surprise grew even more.

Lucifer looked up as he exited the room. He froze briefly, one hand on the doorknob. Then his expression smoothed down into that coolly amused one that he wore around most everyone. "My brother believed it was time I tried to settle in to our little home here. I hope you don't mind." The way he said it gave the feeling that he didn't really care either way.

Reading people was always something that Spencer had been good at. Becoming a profiler had only improved it. Since meeting more and more angels, he was getting better at reading them as well. There was a tension in Lucifer's wings and his grace that showed a much different attitude than the amusement he was displaying. It was small, a barely noticeable twitch to his wings and a small pulse to his grace that the others might not have noticed. They looked at Lucifer with eyes that saw their brother, or their adversary. Spencer just looked at Lucifer. "I don't mind." It was true; he didn't. In fact, he was a bit surprised to find how little he minded. The idea of Lucifer having a room here in the same hall as him made something inside of Spencer warm in a happy way. "This is your home, too. I'm glad you're making yourself comfortable here."

Grace flashed in the back of Lucifer's eyes. He was watching Spencer like he couldn't quite understand him. It was a look he had often when watching the young fledgling.

Then, adding to Spencer's surprises for the day, he tilted his head and looked the fledgling over for a long moment before suddenly declaring, "Your wings are a mess."

"Ah." His wings gave an unconscious twitch behind him. Yeah, he imagined they were pretty messy. Something about pushing down his grace and training like that always seemed to ruffle them a bit. He could feel how out of place they were. It wasn't exactly comfortable.

There was a brief moment of indecision on Lucifer's face. Then he straightened up and finished shutting his door. "Your _ol'alihm_ is busy. If you don't mind, I could help you with them."

It was a huge offer. Spencer understood that. The fact that Lucifer had let him touch _his_ wings had been a huge sign – him offering to return the favor was an even bigger one. For some reason it was Spencer that Lucifer kept reaching out to. Spencer was the one that seemed to bridge that frozen gap that Lucifer kept between him and everyone else. Maybe it was because they didn't have a history like Lucifer did with the others. Maybe it was that he was a fledgling. Or maybe it was just that Spencer didn't treat him like 'the devil'. Or maybe, maybe it was just Spencer himself. That last thought had his wings fluttering a little in a way he knew gave away his pleasure at the offer. He saw the knowledge of that light Lucifer's eyes and relax his vessel. "I'd like that." Spencer said softly. He shuffled in place a bit, a hint of color creeping into his cheeks. "I just, ah…" With one hand he gestured down towards his room, feeling suddenly awkward. "I need to shower, first. I'm a bit sweaty still."

"Why don't I meet you at the rock? Say, in an hour?"

The rock. The rock where they had done Lucifer's grooming. Spencer nodded his agreement. "That'd be wonderful."

"Until then, little one."

As Spencer headed towards his room, he had to fight against the little skip in his step. Yeah, he'd been right before. They were all settling in here in their own way. Him, Derek, Lucifer, the Winchesters, the other angels. Their little family was growing and changing, but it was also cementing into something better, something stronger, and that was fine by him.

He was smiling as he stepped into his room.


	15. Private Conversations

_I realized I'd fallen behind on adding things on here and had just been updating on AO3. Sorry, everyone! Here, let me catch you up!_

* * *

Staying behind while those closest to him went out to fight was an interesting experience for Gabriel. It wasn't that he didn't have things to occupy his time. He just wasn't used to sitting back and waiting around for the return of a couple humans. It was – strange. It was also difficult. After everything that had gone on lately he was loathe to let them all out of his sight for so long. Honestly, he was a bit tempted to fly out and check on them. Just a peek to let himself see that they were fine there without him. Only the fact that both Spencer and Sam would be pretty pissed off if they noticed – and Spencer was getting so much more sensitive to things and more adapt at noticing the powers of others – kept him where he was. He didn't need to fight with them. He was doing enough of that with his brothers.

Thinking of them had Gabriel sighing to himself. He was kicked back on the couch in the TV room only barely paying any attention to the movie on the screen. The last text he'd gotten from Sam was a good twenty minutes ago to let him know they were heading out to take down the vamps. He'd message once they were done. Until then, Gabriel was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Such long thoughts, little brother." The sound of Lucifer's voice crept in like a chill breeze. Gabriel didn't get up, but he did tilt his head to better be able to watch as his older brother walked into the room. The Morningstar probably would've looked at ease to most anyone else. To Gabriel, there was tension visible in the lines of his wings and in the flash of grace through his vessel's eyes. Apparently he wasn't handling the quiet of the bunker either.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him as Lucifer sat down in the nearby chair. Or, draped himself over it, really. All the effort Gabriel had put into learning how to really become Loki, to emulate the behavior of the other gods – and here Lucifer did it so naturally. His pose was slumped down and overtly sexual in a way that was usually seen on pagans and not angels. But underneath all of that he was still the brother that Gabriel had always loved. One that he'd missed so damn much. No one else had ever teased and played with him quite the way Lucifer would. It was that old relationship that prompted Gabriel's sassy "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"Indeed." Lucifer's lips twitched in the ghost of a smirk. "Whereas I'm simply worried for this team we've built, you are pining for your nest. It's almost disgustingly domestic, Gabriel."

"Oh, blow it out your ass."

Michael would've given him a scolding look for talking like that, which would've only served to amuse Gabriel. Raphael would've glared while secretly not understanding. Lucifer, though? The bastard had always understood Gabriel better than anyone else. It was almost annoying that this skill hadn't gone away even after all their time apart. He let his smirk actually grow and his wings gave a little lift and wave that was kind of like a human snicker. "Playing with the pagans made you sassier."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Another voice said.

They'd both felt the arrival of their other brothers, so neither archangel jumped at the sound of Raphael's voice. Gabriel tilted his head and watched the healer actually come into the room and make his way to a chair. He was getting better at this. He still sat down rather stiffly, but the fact was he actually came in and sat down. Raphael was getting better at mimicking those little human gestures. They were things that Gabriel had perfected a long time ago; stuff that helped the humans feel more comfortable around him. Angels didn't need to do things like breathe, blink, eat, or even sit down. They could stand indefinitely and never really feel the difference. But humans noticed if you didn't do those things. They noticed if the person they were talking to never blinked their eyes, or never took a seat when it was available. The fact that Raphael had taken note of that and was putting in an effort, even when they were no humans to see, was a pretty big deal.

Though Gabriel didn't have a hard time figuring out _why_. For as tough as Michael and Raphael both had been acting lately, and as at odds as it had put them with the others here, it was obvious that they both cared about Spencer. That they wanted to get to know him. Michael didn't show it as much or as openly as the rest of them. He was too proud for that – too much the warrior. He'd forgotten how to be a brother in the long years since Lucifer's banishment and Gabriel's running act. He was trying, though. They both were.

Michael took a seat as well after only a brief hesitation. He had experience being in vessels, but he had been back and forth between earth and Heaven a lot lately and that change could get disorienting sometimes. It was hard to remind yourself to act human when you came back down.

The fact that the two had just arrived and come in and sat down without hesitation set off little alarm bells in Gabriel's head. He quirked an eyebrow and looked around at them all. "Is there some meeting I wasn't aware of?"

"Since you rarely leave here, I thought it best we take advantage of the others being gone to have a little talk." Michael said. He crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands in his lap, looking a bit too stiff for Gabriel's liking. Quite a contrast to the way that Gabriel and Lucifer were both sprawled out. However, the serious set to his wings and the slight edge to his grace were enough to take away any snarky remark that Gabriel might've made.

There was only one topic that Gabriel could think of that Michael and Raphael would be here to meet about. They wouldn't come like this and ambush Gabriel if they were just going to talk about this coming darkness. No, to do it like this, to wait until the others were gone – until _Spencer_ was gone – meant that they were here to talk about his fledging, something that immediately put Gabriel's back up. So far any and all conversations with Michael about Spencer hadn't gone so well. Adding in their brothers could only make things worse.

Gabriel kept his nerves from showing with practiced skill. "Talk about what, bro?"

The look Michael gave him said clearly he wasn't in the mood for games. "Your fledgling, Gabriel. I've tried to speak with you about him and you've put me off time and time again. We can't hold off this discussion anymore."

So, wait… had they decided to just ambush him here? Gabriel couldn't help casting an accusatory glance Lucifer's direction. The other two he'd expect it from. Lucifer? That was surprising.

Lucifer held his hands up on either side of his head. Even his wings lifted out in a conciliatory gesture. "Don't look at me – I had nothing to do with this plan." Dropping his hands back down, he arched his eyebrow and gave Michael a fake pouty look, bottom lip out and everything. Father, where on earth had he picked that up from? "I'm almost offended, really. No one invited _me_ to this talk."

The way that Michael's wings twitched reminded Gabriel a lot of how Dean would roll his eyes when Sam did something to annoy him. Seeing that little connection between archangel and vessel, as well as the similarity between Lucifer's amused eyes and the way Sam always seemed to enjoy nettling his big brother, had Gabriel wanting to chuckle. He might have let it out if the subject they were debating about wasn't so serious. Gabriel knew in his head that they needed to talk about Spencer. Michael was right, there was a lot they needed to talk about. He just wasn't sure how it was going to go.

Michael seemed to have decided that ignoring Lucifer was the way to go. He stayed focused on Gabriel, the one he knew he needed to direct his words to. Much as he might wish he had some control over Spencer, he was at least smart enough to respect the status that Gabriel had earned the minute Spencer called him _ol'alihm._ "Your fledgling is far stronger than we'd anticipated, Gabriel. Young as he is, you should be able to easily contain him on your own when his grace tries to push out. Yet it took you and Lucifer both to contain him, and only then because he allowed it."

Yeah, that was something Gabriel had known would come up. He tried not to sigh. "I know."

"He's stronger than anything we've ever see, and he's just a child. A child who has absolutely no idea about how to control himself."

Now that was enough to have Gabriel sitting up from his lounging position. "Wait just a second." A glare settled on Gabriel's face and his wings tightened against his back. Just a few minutes into this conversation and already Michael had managed to piss him off. Really, he knew he should control himself better, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Michael talk like he knew something when it was apparent he knew _nothing._ "He knows how to control himself, Mike. You think I haven't been teaching him? He knows the basics of control and he's getting better and better every day. He's learning a whole lot faster than any of us ever did, and _we_ had the benefit of being made with all the knowledge already built into us and nothing blocking us from tapping into it."

"You wouldn't be asking any other fledgling to learn as fast as he is." Lucifer pointed out. "Especially after the trauma he went through."

"But that's the point! He's not any other fledgling. He's our only hope against the coming darkness…" Michael started to say.

"He's a child!" Gabriel cut in sharply. He was bristling, now. This right here was why he'd avoided this conversation as much as he had. When it suited him, Michael treated Spencer like a child, someone with no control and no understanding of anything, and yet other times he turned around and disregarded the fact that Spencer _was_ a child in their terms. It was infuriating. "You know, this is why we fight each time we talk about him, Mikey. It always comes back to this. You see a warrior when you look at him. One that needs a lot of training. I see a _kid_. I don't care how old he is in human years. To us, he's a damn kid. A _toddler_ , even. You keep insisting on thinking of him like he's one of your warriors and he's not, Michael. He's never going to be!"

Before Michael could snap back at him, Raphael spoke up, his voice low and steady. What he had to say stunned them all. "He's right."

"What?" Three voices said, all with varying degrees of surprise.

Everyone turned to look at Raphael. He sat calmly, hands folded in his lap and his wings surprisingly neutral against his back. Loose and relaxed. With all their eyes on him, he didn't flinch, just lifted his chin a little in a way that Gabriel remembered, one that he did even in his true form. It was a sign that meant that Raphael was ready to make a point – one that he felt strongly about. Chin up, he turned his gaze to Michael and continued to surprise them. "Gabriel's right, Michael. We've been trying to judge Spencer by our rules and our standards. We keep leaving out the fact that he has a human soul in him. He's been raised in a human world. Who he is and what he can or can't do, it's not going to be the same as what an angel can do – child or adult. Who's to say that he isn't exactly what he needs to be?"

"Raphael's right." Lucifer said after a moment of silence. There was a hint of a smile tugging ta his lips. "Maybe Spencer is to be our savior _because_ of his imperfections. If it took a perfect warrior, you'd be the one in the prophecies, Michael. But you're not. _He_ is. So maybe we need him just as he is, quirks and all."

Something warm filled Gabriel's grace at the support of these two. It grew even more at Michael's contemplative silence. Their eldest sat there for a long while as he obviously processed what they said. Finally, he sighed, and tension seeped out of him with that human gesture. "You're right." One of his wings curled, rubbing against his others in a gesture that was the equivalent of a human reaching up to rub at their face when stressed. "You're right. I don't believe that we should give up on training him," He looked up at Gabriel now, gaze serious. "And I _do_ believe that he still needs to be made more aware of our culture, Gabriel. But, you are all right. He was chosen for a reason. All we can do is provide him with whatever tools we can and hope for the best." A hint of a wry smile ghosted over Michael's lips. "He's already becoming more and more of a leader with each passing day, though he would deny it were you to ask him."

"He doesn't want to lead." Gabriel said softly. Now that the tension was gone from the air he found himself slumping back down in his seat once more.

A soft humming noise came from Raphael that could've been understanding or even agreement. "He won't have a choice. The others rally around him, whether they realize it or not. In his own way, he leads them already, even if it's not quite in the way we're used to."

That was true. Spencer led this group of people even if he or they didn't admit to it. He didn't do it the way that Michael might. He didn't stand up there and give out orders and supervise everything. Nor did he rally them together and lead a charge, so to speak. No, Spencer led in a different way entirely, yet with no less authority. Everyone, humans and angels both, looked to him for guidance and, surprisingly enough, approval. They brought information to him and checked things with him. They weren't afraid to point out if they thought he did something wrong, or if a plan was stupid, yet when he made a decision on something it was listened to in a way it might not have been from anyone else.

Seeing it all made Gabriel both proud and scared. Proud to see his fledgling growing into what the archangel knew he was capable of, and yet utterly terrified of it. Because no matter what way Gabriel looked at this, he couldn't see any way that it was going to end well for Spencer. Heroes in history rarely survived to enjoy their triumph.

He prayed to his Father that maybe, this time things might be different. Because Gabriel didn't know what he would do if he had to watch the light go out of the kid who had come to mean so much to him.


	16. Who You Are and Who You're Meant to Be 1

The soft rumble of a car underneath him was a soothing sensation that Spencer hadn't realized he'd been missing. Living with angels, as well as learning how to use his own wings, meant that Spencer rarely traveled anywhere by car anymore. Everywhere they went they seemed to fly anymore. Not that that was a problem – he'd started to _love_ flying. What was not to love about it? The freedom of being up in the air, of feeling the wind in his wings and seeing everything under and around him, it was absolutely amazing in ways that Spencer wasn't even sure how to describe.

But there was something to be said about a nice car ride as well. Curled up in the passenger's seat, knees up near the dash, head tilted to stare at the passing scenery. There was a bottle of water cradled in his lap, tilted to keep from falling over, the warmth of the sun was on his face and making him feel even more sleepy, and the low sound of some R&B music was a nice background sound. And all that was just what he could feel with normal sense. His angelic senses added a whole other layer of things. The feel of the world around him, how it moved past him as they went. The warmth that came off of the soul of one of his closest friends who he absolutely trusted to get him where he was going. The low, muted hum of a familiar mind and emotions. He was deliberately tuned out, not listening, but that didn't turn off his powers. It just made it so that what he heard from Derek's mind was the same kind of buzz that one might get from a radio playing low in the other room. Sound, a sense of rhythm maybe, but no real words.

The fact that there wasn't anyone else there to disturb it only made it all the better. Derek knew Spencer from before. He knew all the little quirks that the others were still learning sometimes. And they'd reached a level of comfort together that a mostly silent car ride together was easy for them to do. There was nothing awkward about it.

As if thinking about that silence had jinxed him, he felt his phone buzz in his lap. He chose to ignore it. If it was important, someone would've prayed to him.

Derek and Spencer had only been gone for close to two hours. They'd had to sneak out to be able to get out of there alone. Though a few weeks had gone by since Derek's first successful hunt, it still wasn't easy for any of them to leave the bunker for long, and especially not without plenty of extra people. Spencer, especially, didn't really get a chance to go anywhere alone. If he didn't have his father-figure with him, he had one of the other archangels around, or one of the Winchesters. All the while Anna would be somewhere nearby. She took her self-appointed bodyguard job rather seriously. For him to get out of the house like this without her was probably driving her mad. As would be the fact that he was using the tricks Gabriel had taught him what seemed like forever ago that allowed him to hide his grace. Gabriel would know where he was – he had ties to Spencer that weren't as easily masked and that Spencer didn't _want_ to mask. But he and Spencer had an understanding and he wasn't going to rat him out.

This wasn't an important trip out of the bunker. At least, Spencer didn't think it was. He just needed to meet up with one of the contacts he'd been reaching out to for information. He didn't really think it was going to be for anything big. When Elsie had emailed him, she hadn't said anything about it being important. Just that she wanted to meet with him to talk about things. Neither one really liked computers – he wasn't a huge fan of technology and she was a witch who preferred to keep things more natural. Bringing Derek for a drive instead of just flying himself there and back had mostly come about because he knew his friend needed out and, honestly, Spencer was more than happy to get away from everyone and everything else for just a little. Let it be just Derek and Spencer hanging out together. It was relaxing him in ways nothing else had.

Another buzz of his phone had Derek chuckling. "You really not gonna check that?"

"If it's important, they'll pray." Spencer said, shrugging. He rolled his head to the side and smiled over at his friend. "I'm pretty sure they can survive without my company for the afternoon."

"I don't know, man. Everything might just crumble and fall apart without you there."

The sarcasm in those words was returned with ones just as heavy. "Ha, ha, ha, Morgan. You're hilarious."

Derek flashed him a broad grin. "I know. It's my burden in life, right up there with my good looks and amazing personality."

There was no way Spencer could even pretend to be annoyed with him. He gave in and started chuckling, shaking his head. "You're insane." He said, a smile on his lips. This right here was what he'd missed lately. This easy comradery with a close friend. Still smiling, he shook his head again and sat up a little straighter in his seat. They were coming up on their exit now and he lifted a hand to start gesturing Derek in the right direction. "Take this exit up here. Elsie's house shouldn't be but another ten minutes at most."

"Look at you." Derek took his exit, sneaking a glance over at Spencer as he did and smirking. "Ten minutes at most, he says. What, no precise estimation of our arrival time? You haven't got it figured out down to the half minute yet?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and mock scowled at him. "Be quiet." No need to mention that he could be even more accurate in his assessment now. His sense of the world around him allowed him to be a lot more accurate when figuring those sorts of things out.

They kept up an easy teasing as Spencer directed Derek along the streets until he reached an average looking house in the middle of a standard white suburbia. Spencer could feel Derek's surprise as the man parked out front and looked around. "This is where your witch lives?"

Amusement curved Spencer's lips and warmed his gaze. Without looking away from Derek, he gestured towards Elsie's house. "That house right there has so many wards on it, most creatures out there are going to be turned away from it without ever understanding why. It's almost invisible to most senses." At Derek's continued surprise, Spencer gave in and let himself grin. "You should know better than to fall for stereotypes, Morgan."

"Yeah, you'd think I would." Derek agreed. He was smiling, though.

Reaching for his buckle, Spencer wasn't looking over at his friend as he told him "I'll be back shortly", so he didn't see the look on his face. He felt the mix of emotions though and knew what would come next. One of the terms he'd set when letting Derek come with him was that the man had to stay in the car. At the time, Derek hadn't protested. Spencer knew better than to think it would last.

"You sure I can't come in with you?" Derek asked. He didn't sound as bothered by it as Spencer had expected. If anything, he sounded kind of resigned, as if he already knew what the answer was going to be and yet couldn't keep himself from asking anyways. "I don't like sending you in without backup."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Morgan. She just wants to talk."

Later on, Spencer would think that those were rather famous last words.

* * *

When Elsie let Spencer inside, it was with the same bright smile she'd always had. The first time Spencer had met her he'd felt like she just radiated her good mood. Now, with his extra senses, he was really able to feel in it and it was absolutely amazing.

Elsie didn't try to hug him when she let him inside. She just greeted him with a warm "Spencer" that seemed to carry all the emotion of an actual hug to it. Blue eyes crinkled up at the corners with wrinkles that came from years of laughter. There were more than had been there the last time Spencer had seen her, just as he noticed there was a bit more gray in her brown hair this time around. Other than that, she looked just the same as he remembered her, even down to the floral blouses she always favored and the soft slacks she wore that made her look like a business woman in casual dress, or a PTA mom.

"Come in, come in." She encouraged, waving him inside. Her hand brushed his arm as he passed and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Elsie bustled him inside and right to the dining room, gesturing for him to take a seat. "I put on a pot of coffee soon as I knew you were close. Just have a seat and I'll get us a few cups."

There was no point in refusing. Spencer knew how to be a polite houseguest. He took his seat as directed and didn't argue. "That'd be wonderful, Elsie, thank you."

They made small talk as she prepared their coffee and brought it over to the table. IT was nice to just take a moment and catch up on things with someone he liked to consider a friend. But once their coffee was done and she was sitting with him again, Elsie did one of the things he really enjoyed about her. She cut straight through the bullshit and got right to the point. "I know what you're here to ask me about, Spencer. I can feel how you've changed."

That last part was a bit surprising. "Really?" He was still shielding. If she could feel it through that, either she knew tricks that _Gabriel_ didn't or else he was getting sloppy.

She let out a low laugh. "Don't stress over it, child. I wouldn't be able to tell what you were if I hadn't already Seen it."

Ah, well, that explained it. Spencer relaxed a little and loosened his grip on his mug. "If you know about me, I imagine you know what's coming."

"Yes." A soft shiver ran down her body. He watched as she turned away, eyes going down and to the left for a moment. Silent, he watched, giving her the opportunity to gather herself once more. Obviously whatever it was that she'd Seen hadn't been pleasant for her. Not all that surprising. What little Spencer knew was enough to terrify him. There was an echo of that terror now as Elsie looked back up at him with eyes that looked suddenly so much older than they had before. She reached one hand out and he met her halfway, catching her fingers with his and letting her hold on. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this." She whispered.

No matter how scared he was, he didn't let it show. Instead, he gave her a soft, gentle smile, and he curled one wing in until it wrapped around her a bit in a way he knew would give off a sense of calm and peace with just the right focus. "It'll be all right. I can do this." He had to do this. There was no other choice.

"No, you can't." Elsie said, stunning him. He drew back in shock and would've let go of her hand if she hadn't held on tightly. She didn't let him draw away from her as she continued to speak, her voice getting a little stronger with each word. "You're still so afraid of who you are, you're never going to be able to accept what you have to do. Not until you can accept who you are. Who you've become."

"I do…" Spencer started to say.

She cut him off, shaking her head. "No, you don't, Spencer. Not yet." Her eyes seemed to sparkle then and Spencer felt his grace tingle in a silent warning. Something wasn't right here. Power—power that he hadn't sensed before, that he knew she wasn't even capable of—welled up inside her. It glowed in her eyes and poured off her, freezing him in place. She smiled at him. "But, don't worry. You will."

That warning cry in Spencer's grace grew louder as Elsie let go of him and lifted up both her hands. Spencer tried to move, to spread his wings and _fly_ as fast as he could, pride be damned, but he wasn't fast enough. Out of nowhere it grew inside her to an immensity he knew no human was capable of. There was no time to even wonder what had possessed her. Power slammed into him and loud chanting filled the air. He recognized Enochian and Latin both being woven together in a way that would've amazed him any other time. At the moment he couldn't spare any of himself to even think about it. The power was pressing on his body, pushing down on him, and Spencer threw his head back and let out a scream as the chanting grew louder and the magic suddenly pushed against him and _inside_ him. It lifted him up into the air, drawing one more scream out of him before suddenly it was gone and he was dropping back to the ground.

Right away Spencer knew that something was wrong. He could feel it when he hit and as he scrambled to try and get himself up. The pain was gone but something had changed. Something huge.

One look down at his body gave him the answer to that. Shock and horror lit up his grace and his wings flared out in response, quivering in the air around him before drawing in protectively, sheltering a body that was so much smaller than it had been thirty seconds ago. Wide, accusing eyes flashed up to the woman he'd thought was his friend, who was looking down at him with both sadness and pity. "You made me int' a baby!" Spencer's voice was high and squeaky, with that lisp he'd worked so damn hard to get rid of when he was younger. Dammit!

"Not quite." Elsie said, her voice still ringing with that power that wasn't hers. The power of whatever had taken her over and done this to him. "Your body is closer to two. I wanted to put you close to the age of your grace, but shrinking you to a year seemed… cruel."

Cruel. _Cruel_? Oh, but shrinking him to two, that was perfectly acceptable? Spencer's wings quivered and his grace was twisting inside of him in a way that made his body feel sick.

The pity in the Elsie's eyes grew. She stepped towards him, ignoring the small flinch that he gave, and crouched down at his side. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Spencer. I'm really not. I'm trying to help you. You are the only hope we have, Spencer. Yet you cannot think to win as you are now. You fight who you are – _what_ you are – even more fiercely than you fight your enemies. You need to learn to accept the fledgling inside of you before you have any chance of growing into who you are meant to be."

"I don' have time for this!" Spencer snapped, trying to make his voice sound stronger. His grace was dancing inside of him and he was terrified it was going to come ripping out in a moment. "You're going to fix this, Elsie, and fix it now!"

"I can't."

She sounded so apologetic. Spencer didn't have it in him to feel bad for her, though. If she wasn't going to help him, he knew someone who would. Without hesitation he reached down that bond that was ever-present in his head and he called out to the one being he knew would come with his call – the one that he was honestly surprised hadn't showed up yet. "Gab'iel!"

As soon as he said that name, the world around him flashed once more, but even though he flinched it didn't touch him. This time, there was no light changing him. This time, the light had changed something else.

Elsie was gone.

A furious cry ripped past Spencer's lips. She was gone!

There was that familiar tugging at Spencer's senses that cut off his rage and told him his guardian was coming. Spencer didn't even get a chance to think about his own actions. Something in him shifted at the knowledge that Gabriel was coming. The rage faded and was replaced with fear and a need like nothing he'd ever felt. As soon as Gabriel came in to land, the scared part of Spencer took over and had him launching forward almost the instant Gabriel touched ground.

To his credit, the archangel didn't miss a beat. He'd landed with his weapon in his hand and a serious look on his face as he scanned for whatever threat had made Spencer cry out like that. But he didn't even hesitate to catch up the kid that launched at him, one hand catching and pulling Spencer in close while the other kept tight hold of his weapon. Only when he saw there was no visible threat did he finally look at who it was he held. Spencer, from his place burrowed in at Gabriel's side, watched as his guardian's eyes widened with shock and his wings flared out before wrapping tightly around him. "Spencer?! What happened?"

Spencer curled himself in a little closer and tried to bury his head against Gabriel's chest. He didn't use his words. Instead, he reached out with his grace, letting it press against his guardian's in a touch that was immediately accepted. "Ah, kiddo." Arms and wings wrapped tighter around Spencer while grace stroked soothingly over his.

What on earth did it say about their lives that Gabriel didn't even hesitate to accept this? Spencer clutched at the archangel's jacket even tighter. He'd come here trusting Elsie and this was what she did to him? Changed him? "Gab'iel." The word slipped past Spencer's lips again and he turned his face in so he could better hide it. It felt like it wasn't just his body that had changed – his emotions were all over the place, worse than he could ever remember it being. Even as a kid he couldn't remember feeling this sort of weak control or such strong emotions.

Either Gabriel was listening in, or their thoughts were running parallel, because he suddenly said "I think she did more than change your body." He paused and then Spencer felt him shake his head. "C'mon, we should go home to figure this out."

Home sounded wonderful. Spencer retained just enough semblance of himself to remember something important first, though. "Mo'gan's outside in the car."

"No problem, little bird. I got it."

A snap of his fingers and the world around them shifted. Spencer peeked out when they landed and found that they were standing in the library of the bunker. Derek was beside them, tumbling down to the ground as he went from obviously sitting in the car to sitting in mid-air. He landed with a thud and a curse that immediately drew the attention of the rest of the bunker's inhabitants. Hunters and angels alike rushed into the room. In what felt like an instant, everyone was there, weapons at the ready.

To his extreme embarrassment, Spencer responded with fear, his grace and wings _quivering_ as he tried to burrow in against Gabriel even more. Gabriel was _safe_ , his grace told him. Usually Spencer could ignore the slightly childish things his grace seemed to like to say or make him do. Right now, he had no control over it at all. His body was moving before his adult brain had time to catch up.

Gabriel, bless him, seemed to understand all this a whole lot better than Spencer did. He drew his middle wings in tight around them, one covering Spencer from the shoulders down, wrapping over him like a blanket and curling over Gabriel's other side, while the other one lifted up and sheltered even Spencer's head, draping up over Gabriel's shoulder. It perfectly sheltered him from the sight of the angels in the roo. Though Spencer knew it didn't hide him from the humans, it gave him the illusion of privacy, and that was good enough.

The hand that Gabriel had on his back started to stroke soothingly, petting at his back and wings. "Actually, they hide you from everyone right now, kiddo. I've got them out for everyone to see."

 _Oh_. Spencer made a happy little chirping sound. He felt his tension draining away, wrapped up in Gabriel like this. The petting only soothed him even more. Inside, his mind was asking him what he was doing, why he was acting like this, why was he letting Gabriel _pet_ him? On the outside, he gave another chirp and nuzzled at Gabriel's neck.

His happiness was interrupted by a wave of open shock coming from the three other archangels. More than that, it was the sound of Dean's voice that really caught him as the hunter loudly and furiously demanded "What the _hell_ is going on here?"


	17. Who You Are and Who You're Meant to Be 2

When Spencer's call had echoed through Gabriel's grace there had been no thought for the archangel. He simply took flight straight towards that call. There had been fear in that call, a terrifying sound that Gabriel never wanted to hear from his fledgling. He'd landed at Spencer's location with his blade in hand, ready to take down whoever the hell was hurting his kid, only to find himself suddenly with an arm full of an _actual_ kid. When he realized that it was Spencer, he'd been stunned.

Spencer looked like he was barely over a year old, though reaching out to him told him that the fledgling was physically closer to two. He was _tiny_ , with the biggest brown eyes and a mop of curly brown hair that Gabriel wanted to reach out and ruffle. When he spoke and his voice had that little lisp to it, it was hard not to just 'aww' right in his face. He was adorable!

He was also, as Gabriel was beginning to see, less human and more fledgling. While his human mind was still very much present, his human hang-ups were not. Spencer was acting more like a fledgling than he'd ever done. Curling up against Gabriel, hiding under his wings, trembling with the negative emotions in the room and seeking out comfort without hesitation – those were all fledgling instincts. Fledglings didn't have any concept of touch being wrong. If they were upset or sacred, they'd curl in against one another or another angel. They weren't afraid to seek contact or comfort. Nor were they afraid to show any of their emotions. Especially not when they were still as young as Spencer was.

Bringing Spencer's fledgling instincts to the fore also seemed to have brought Gabriel's protective ones. He usually controlled himself around the kid because he could respect that Spencer was an adult human.

All of that went out the window right now.

Gabriel kept his wings curled over his little boy, keeping every bit of Spencer shielded from everyone's eyes – humans included. He let his wings be visible to keep Spencer as sheltered as possible. Then he shot a glare at Dean, the one who had shouted. Spencer was already on edge enough; hearing Dean shout and likely feeling his anger only made the trembling worse. Spencer's own wings came up and tried to help hide him while also clinging tighter to Gabriel.

Temper sparked in Gabriel's eyes. He shifted himself, turning his body so that the boy resting against him was further away from everyone else, and he glared right at Dean. "Watch it, bucko. The last thing he needs is your temper right now."

While everyone stared, Gabriel ignored them and turned his focus back to Spencer. He could feel Spencer's embarrassment and hear the way he was telling himself to calm down, that there was nothing going on here, he was safe and quit freaking out, yet it wasn't stilling the trembles. Gabriel focused on a sense of calm and let it fill his grace as he wrapped that around the boy as well. In Enochian, he murmured lowly, trying to keep his voice pitched for Spencer alone. " _Shh, little bird. It's all right. Shh. You're safe._ "

"Holy shit." That sounded like Derek, the only one of them close enough to be able to peek in just a bit past Gabriel's feathers. "Is that… is that _Spencer_?"

That sure had everyone snapping to attention. Gabriel kept shushing the fledgling even as he felt Lucifer reach out to him. If it'd been anyone else, Gabriel would've made them wait. It was Lucifer, though. The one he had always been closest to, and who he was finding a bond with once more, and the other archangel that Gabriel knew Spencer liked. Reaching back to him, Gabriel shared with him what had happened. He heard his brother let out a soft 'Ah' as he drew back.

"What?" Dean demanded. His tone was still harsh but nowhere near as harsh as it'd been before. "What's going on?"

In contrast, Lucifer's tone had cooled dangerously, a storm just waiting to be released. "It would appear that the witch friend Spencer went to speak with decided that he needed assistance in coming to terms with the fledgling inside of him."

Spencer's trembling finally slowed, though it didn't vanish entirely. The fact that he hadn't unburied himself from Gabriel was worrisome. It was something Gabriel was going to have to try and address if it didn't change soon. For now, he turned back to the room and slowly drew his wings away, revealing the tiny little boy in his arms who was swimming in the shirt that adult-Spencer had been wearing. Gabriel met the shocked stares of everyone around him and prepared to shock them all a little more. "It's a bit more than that. I get the feeling she's done more than just change his body. His… well, his human instincts seem to be almost gone. He's reacting to things down here like a normal fledgling."

That had the angels in the room wincing. A second later, the feel of all the grace in the room shifted and changed into something softer. It was never a good idea to have volatile feelings around fledglings. They took it too much to heart and were too easily hurt. Angels were made from love – Dad's love – and that made them sensitive against the more negative emotions. They didn't really start to feel any of those until they were closer to their 'teenage years'.

"I didn't feel anything." Derek said, his eyes wide while he openly stared at Spencer. "I was right outside and I didn't feel a thing. How is that possible?"

Raphael answered that question rather quickly. "It shouldn't be. The kind of power it would take to do that to any angel, let alone to one of Spencer's natural strength, and with the strength of a soul thrown into the mix, should make it impossible. There is nothing out there that I know of that's capable of doing this. Making a vessel younger, yes, though he should've been able to fight it off. But to unlock the instincts of a fledgling?" He stopped and shook his head. The way he looked at Spencer made it clear he wanted to come over and check on him. Gabriel hated it, but he gave a small shake of his head. Right now Spencer wouldn't react well to that.

A snort drew Gabriel's attention over to the two Winchesters. Dean had put away his weapon but he was still cautiously watching around him as if he expecting more trouble to come barging in. At his side, Sam was watching Gabriel and Spencer with a worried look that made it clear he wanted to come and join them but didn't want to push his way in there while Spencer was still so upset. It was moments like this that reminded Gabriel why he adored this man so much. He stretched out one wing and let his feathers brush over Sam's arm.

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Dean demanded.

Lucifer moved himself a little so that he was between Gabriel and Dean. Or, more accurately, between _Spencer_ and Dean. "First, you're going to learn to watch your temper, _human_. Are you just not paying attention, or do you care so little for someone you call friend?"

"Lucifer." Michael called out warningly. At the same time, Castiel moved to pull Dean back, away from the temper of the archangel. His low voice could easily be heard murmuring to Dean, warning him, "You need to listen and be careful. Fledglings are tender, Dean. They are created of love and do not react well to negative emotions while in their formative years. As they stated, that part of him seems to be in control right now."

All the temper in the room really was starting to get to Spencer, too, just the same as it would with any fledgling. They were all failing pretty miserably at keeping calm. Spencer made a soft, distressed little chirrup that went straight to the center of Gabriel's grace just the same as it always did when any of his children were upset. It was beyond what he knew angels felt for fledglings. This was more. This was something only another parent could begin to understand. It brought forth every parental instinct that Gabriel had and he found himself acting as if Spencer truly were the young child that he looked like. The archangel shifted his hold on Spencer until the young boy was more cradled in his arms than against his shoulder and he began a swaying motion that never failed to calm his kids when they were younger. "Shh now, baby bird. You're all right. Everything is all right."

He could see the tears that were forming in the bottom of Spencer's eyes, but he could also see the fear there and the intelligence that told him his boy wasn't completely gone. Stronger instincts were in control, but Spencer was still in there, and his boy was more mortified by his behavior than upset about what was going on around him. For someone who Gabriel strongly suspected had never had a childhood and who had always prided himself on being strong and self-sufficient, this had to be terrifying and mortifying.

Spencer curled himself in towards Gabriel's chest as if somehow that would help him hide from all the eyes that were watching him. It took everything Gabriel had not to fly away so that he could give the kid some privacy. His little brow furrowing, Spencer tilted just enough that one eye could peek up at Gabriel, and he spoke for the first time since the start of all this. "I, I don't unde'stand." That lisp that Gabriel had noticed before was just as thick, and way too adorable. "This isn't… I don't…" Spencer couldn't seem to complete his words, yet Gabriel got the gist of it. How was this supposed to be the helping that the woman claimed it would be?

Somewhere off to the side came the sound of an 'aww' that had both Gabriel and Spencer looking up. Derek was staring at them, still stunned, so it wasn't him. But Dean… the older hunter was actually grinning now quite openly. "Dude," He drawled out, looking pleased with himself. "Your lisp is worse than Sammy's was."

It was amusing to watch Sam's hidden smile vanish. The younger brother immediately turned to throw a bitch face that had Gabriel wanting to laugh.

"Is this really the time for squabbling?" Michael asked them. He had drawn himself up to his full height and was giving both brothers a disapproving look that Gabriel had always hated when it was turned his way. Good to see time hadn't changed _that_ face at all. Yay.

However, their squabbling had done the job of soothing Spencer a little, getting him calm enough that his wings stopped twitching in agitation, and that alone was enough to have Gabriel wanting to encourage it. He let himself give in to the urge to chuckle and shook his head at the two. If easy banter was the way to keep Spencer relaxed through this, well, Gabriel could handle that easily enough while still keeping them on topic. "We can argue later over who the cutest kid was." The trickster teased them. "Let's save the squabbling until we're done with our current problem."

"Is there anything we can do, though?" Sam asked. He seemed to be taking Gabriel's advice and was ignoring Dean. A little hesitantly, he came towards Gabriel, almost like he didn't want to startle Spencer yet couldn't quite keep himself from coming to them. Gabriel felt it as Spencer used his grace to reach out a little, a questing, searching touch, and then the next thing he knew his arms were suddenly empty.

The sound of laughter filled the room as Sam stumbled under the weight that appeared in his arms. He reacted quickly, bringing his arms up to hold on to Spencer, though it wasn't really necessary. Spencer latched on with no real help needed. He curled himself in, face going in to hide against Sam's neck in embarrassment. Gabriel could feel that Spencer had surprised himself as much as he had them. He hadn't intended to fly over to Sam. His grace was just reacting to his wants and needs without any real thought, just like it did with any fledgling.

A corner of Gabriel's mouth quirked up into an honest smile as he watched one of Sam's big hands cover Spencer's back, settling unconsciously into the space where wings met back. The fledgling's whole being relaxed at that touch. His wings went loose and lax in their most relaxed, trusting pose, saying quite a bit for how he felt about Sam.

When Sam's wide eyes met Gabriel's, showing shock and a bit of pleasure, Gabriel smirked at his mate. "Apparently, you were taking too long getting over here."

Castiel was the one to bring them back on track. "Where is the witch that performed the spell?"

"Vanished." Gabriel answered. "And I mean _vanished_. There was no trace of her anywhere in the house. No trace of whatever spell she used, either. If I hadn't got hit with the human rocket over there, I wouldn't have even known anything had happened there."

As cute as a little fledgling-sized Spencer looked curled up in Sam's arms, all of them knew that this was serious. They couldn't afford to have Spencer child-sized right now. Not with everything that was on their plates. They had important things to do and they needed Spencer around to do it. Having him like this, it would do them no good. They needed to figure out some way to fix it. Unfortunately, their best bet at fixing this was going to be with Raphael. He was Heaven's Healer. But, getting Spencer to trust him enough to let Raphael's grace in with him was going to be tricky. Especially when the kid looked utterly exhausted. This whole thing had taken a lot of his energy. His body was slumped against Sam and his wings were drooping.

Gabriel wasn't the only one to notice it. The other archangels did as well, their graces all pulsing in a way that made it clear how hard they were fighting reaching out to him like they would with any other fledgling. They knew how to take care of regular fledglings, and Gabriel knew how to take care of adult-Spencer, but none of them knew how to take care of a shrunken-down Spencer who was apparently feeling more like a fledgling than ever, yet still retained his adult mind.

Surprisingly, it was Dean who stepped up to the plate here and took control of the situation with a calm assurance that spoke of practice. While he might not have dealt with a child Spencer, he'd practically raised Sam, and that experience showed. "All right, all right. From the sounds of things, this stuff, it's not dangerous for Spencer, right?" He looked to Gabriel, who shook his head. Dean nodded back at him and then focused on the room at large. "Good. Then it can wait until later. Sam, Gabe, why don't you two go take Spencer and lay him down for a while? He looks like this drained the hell out of him. Maybe we'll have something figured out by the time he wakes back up."

It was a solid plan. Though Gabriel wouldn't admit it to Dean – he didn't want to encourage bad behavior, after all – it made the archangel feel better to have something to do instead of just standing here debating things. With his wings, Gabriel gathered up his little flock to him, pulling them in close until they were right up against him. "Deano's right, some sleep would be good. Let's get our boy down to bed, Princess."

He didn't give anyone a chance to protest. With a nod to Dean, who nodded back his understanding, Gabriel flew his flock down to Spencer's room. They landed right next to the bed. With a thought, Gabriel locked the door and made it impossible to pick, guaranteeing that no human would be able to enter the room, and the wards Spencer already had up here made sure that no angel except for Gabriel could simply fly in. That meant they were as safe as they possibly could be right at the moment. It also meant he was free to focus on Spencer and Sam without worries for anything else.

As soon as he did, Gabriel had to fight back an 'awww'. Spencer was still curled up against Sam, one cheek pressed against Sam's shoulder and his mouth slack. His left hand was up and fisted loosely in some of Sam's hair while his right one was pressed close to his chin. His wings still drooped, trailing down towards the ground. Bits of Spencer's True Form were showing through, signifying just how loose his control was, because generally he kept himself so tight there was no real glimpse of the True Form that he would be if he were free from his vessel. Most angels didn't bother hiding all that – only Gabriel did, really, and he'd taught Spencer back when they were still trying to hide him. Hell, he doubted Spencer even knew about that part of himself, though Gabriel made a mental note that they needed to fix that soon. But right then there were bits clearly peeking through, and it made Gabriel's grace buzz happily inside of him.

These glimpses told Gabriel that Spencer's True Form was going to be just as bright and just as beautiful as his wings were. _Bringer of the Dawn, indeed._ From between his wings came the flicker of what looked to be a tail that, with the little he was able to see through the feathers, Gabriel was sure resembled that of a phoenix. It started as one and then split off into three, the two on the sides thin and bright while the one in the middle fanned out into feathers that were like flames. On his shoulders were the hint of scales, flashing there and gone again, that Gabriel would bet were like that of a dragon.

Humans had been made in the image of their Father, and as such resembled him, but angels had been made only slightly like their Father. They'd also been made into something else entirely, and it was that something else that had helped spawn the animals on the earth. God had said once to Gabriel that he'd done it like that in hopes that his children would feel a connection to everything on earth, man and animal alike. It hadn't really worked.

"Gabriel?" Sam's gentle murmur broke into Gabriel's thoughts. The archangel blinked his eyes to clear them and found Sam still standing there, stroking gently at the sleeping kid's back, and he was watching Gabriel with a curious furrow in his forehead and concern in his eyes.

Seeing it made Gabriel smile. "It's fine. Let's get our kiddo laid down, hm?"

In short order Gabriel had the blankets in the bed rucked up into a perfect little nest. Getting them all in their was easy; Spencer barely even stirred. He mumbled in discontent at them when Sam kept trying to be gentle about where he laid, worried about the wings that had slowly become more visible.

Eventually they got all settled in with Spencer down between them, and Gabriel's wings stretched over top them all, and the fledgling settled in with a happy chirrup.

Sam smiled when he heard the sound. His hand was continuing its petting, moving down over one of Spencer's wings. There was worry in his eyes as he watched Spencer, though. "Are you sure he's okay from this? I mean… he barely seemed like he was coherent. He wasn't even talking."

"He's all right." Gabriel reassured him. He, too, looked down at Spencer's face, so relaxed in sleep. So sweet. There was a faint hint of baby fat, though not enough for Gabriel's liking, and an innocence that he doubted had been there when the kid had actually been this age. Sighing, Gabriel reached out and tucked a bit of Spencer's hair behind his ear, smiling when it earned him an absent nuzzle and another chirrup. "See? He's just tired. A spell this big, it's draining. He's gotta rest to replace all that energy. Once he wakes up he'll be a whole lot less scrambled. I'm sure he'll have plenty to say then."

"Yeah." Sam chuckled lowly and shook his head. "He's going to be pissed, you know that, right? This right here is pretty much everything he hates."

Yeah, well, maybe that was part of the lesson. The trickster in Gabriel could see all this and understand it in a way he wasn't sure the others could. It wasn't hard for him to see what lesson this witch was trying to teach Spencer. The fact that it was one Gabriel agreed he needed to learn, at least a little, didn't negate the fact that it was going to hurt his boy. Especially if they couldn't fix it. "We'll help him through it."

Sam reached over Spencer and caught hold of Gabriel's hand with his. They threaded their fingers together and let their joined hands rest right by Spencer's hip. Whatever was going to happen, they'd figure it out, and they'd figure it out together. For now, the two would lay here and stand guard over their youngest, keeping him safe from a world that seemed intent on hurting him.


	18. Who You Are and Who You're Meant to Be 3

Spencer woke up in warmer and more comfortable than he'd been in a long time. His body felt safely cocooned, almost smothered by the weight of something, and yet it was a comforting press. However, even as he thought that, he felt the weight start to move away from him. An unhappy sound slipped from Spencer's throat and little fingers tried to grab on to anything that would keep his comfortable nest in place. Somewhere above his head he heard two different chuckles. One low and almost musical and the other deep and husky. "I don't think someone's ready to get up yet."

It took just a second for Spencer to place that voice and realize that it was Sam. He made the connection just in time. Just as he did, a large hand that he now knew for sure was Sam's settled on his head and gently smoothed back his hair.

"Hey there, little bird." That was Gabriel this time. His voice was softer, full of the love that Spencer hadn't ever found anywhere else. It made his grace wriggle happily inside of him to hear it now. "C'mon, kiddo. Time to join the land of the living."

Spencer scrunched his face up and pressed it further into the fabric in front of him. As his mind slowly began to wake up, he realized where he was and how he was laying. There was a vague memory at the back of his mind of curling up against Sam out in the library, and another of them all settling down together on something soft, but he didn't have much beyond that. Apparently, they must've ended up in his bed, because Spencer recognized the feel and scent of the blankets under him. Somehow he'd ended up here, in his bed, squished between Gabriel and Sam. His back and wings were pressed up against Sam, his body spooned by the larger hunter, and he was draped half over Gabriel. One of Sam's arms was thrown over Spencer, that hand curled up so that he could continue to pet at Spencer's hair, and though Sam probably couldn't see it Gabriel's wings were wrapped all around them. It was those wings and Sam's arm that were the nice weight that were pushing Spencer down. He never wanted them to leave.

Under his face he felt Gabriel's chest vibrate a little with another laugh. "Wakey wakey, baby bird."

" _Sleep._ " Spencer murmured. He nuzzled in against Gabriel's sleep shirt and twisted his fingers into the fabric a little more. It wasn't the same as holding a wing but he couldn't reach a wing right now. " _Stay_."

There was only a brief pause at Spencer's murmured words. Though the fledgling didn't realize it, he'd spoken in Enochian. The pause only lasted a second, though, and then Gabriel was wrapping his arms around Spencer and pulling him more firmly on top of the archangel. "Nope! It's time for all good little birds to finally wake up. You've slept the day away. Plus, Deano's got some dinner going, and I know you like his cooking."

That was true – he did like Dean's cooking. However, going to eat it meant getting up out of bed and going out there, and Spencer wasn't quite sure he was up for that, because the more that he woke up the more that he remembered. His memories of what happened weren't hazy. As Spencer's mind became more alert, it was all crystal clear for him, and he didn't want to have to wake up and deal with all of that. The fact that he was capable of curling his body up on top of Gabriel's torso like this made it clear he was still small. That meant that this wasn't something that could be easily fixed, otherwise they would've done it already. Spencer didn't want to go try and figure it out. He wanted to lay right here, safely in Gabriel's arms, and let _them_ figure it out. They could come and get him once they did.

Spencer froze as he noticed his train of thoughts. That… that wasn't _him_. That wasn't how he dealt with things. He didn't just sit back and let people take care of his problems for him. He was the type to go and solve them himself despite what anyone else said. But never had he been the type to just curl up and hide while letting everyone else figure out what was going on.

That realization more than anything else was enough to have Spencer waking himself up the rest of the way. Small hands planted themselves on Gabriel's chest and steadied him as he pushed himself up. Gabriel didn't even flinch. He was smiling up at Spencer when the fledgling opened his eyes. "Evening there, kiddo."

A light flush built on Spencer's cheeks as he took in his position – sitting on Gabriel's stomach, feet buried in the blankets between Gabriel and Sam, and as he sat up the rest of the way he ended up facing Sam, who was smiling up at him like this whole thing was no big deal.

The warm feel of Gabriel's hand against his back had Spencer's tension melting. His eyes slid half shut and he found himself making a soft little _chirp-chirrup_ sound that was happy and content. If he were a cat, he would've been purring.

Gabriel smiled at the sound. He added a little scratch around the base of Spencer's wings on each downward stroke and it served to bleed away his tension even more. That seemed to satisfy the trickster. He looked pleased with himself, and he sounded easy when he told Spencer "No angsting in bed, little bird. I know you remember what's going on. We haven't found a cure yet, no, but you've got four archangels, two of the best hunters in the world, a couple of smart angels, and a human that loves you all on your side, helping to figure it out. We'll find something."

"What if we don't?" Spencer couldn't help but ask. His wings lifted out and up, a silent plea to Gabriel that the archangel answered almost immediately, one of his wings coming up and curling around Spencer until it was free for him to play with, those tiny fingers reaching up to twist into his feathers. "We will." Gabriel reassured him. His eyes were steady as they locked right on Spencer's face. "From what you showed me, this isn't meant to be a punishment, Sparrow. It's meant to be a lesson. Your witch wants you to learn something from this."

"She wants me to accept who I am." Spencer mumbled.

"Not a bad idea. Not the way I would've gone about it, but still not a bad idea."

A soft murmur from Sam cut off Gabriel's words. When the two looked over, they found Sam giving Gabriel a chiding look. It must've been one that Gabriel understood because the archangel sighed and deflated a little. When he did, Sam smiled and nodded. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against Gabriel's lips, and then turned his focus back to Spencer. "Try your best not to worry about it, Spencer. We'll get it figured out. In the meantime, you'll just have to deal with being a bit smaller for a little while. Your brain's still there, though, so you're not going to be as helpless as you probably feel."

His words didn't really mollify Spencer all that much. Though he didn't notice it, his bottom lip stuck out just the slightest bit. "Everyone's going to treat me like a kid." The fact that the word 'treat' came out sounding like 'tweat' didn't really help matters all that much. Once Derek got past his shock, he was going to have a field day with this, and Dean wasn't going to be much better. They'd have so much fun with jokes and teasing. As for the angels – well, they already liked to treat him like a kid. This wasn't going to help matters all that much.

Gabriel, snarky bastard that he was, snorted and bluntly asked "And that's any different than normal… how?"

"Shut up." Spencer grumbled, pushing his wing against his father-figure. A hint of a smile was ghosting over his lips, though, and it only grew when he felt Gabriel's grace reach up and wrap around him in a warm and loving hug.

Despite his best efforts, Spencer found himself being ushered up out of bed and even dressed in fresh clothes that he snapped on for himself. Gabriel had offered to do it, but Spencer wasn't stupid enough to agree to _that_. Then, once the three were ready, they made their way out of Spencer's room and down the hall.

Walking proved his first hardship. Spencer wasn't used to such small legs and he felt off balance, especially when he tried to keep up with the other two. Being carried probably would've been easier. He wasn't going to let them, though. Not unless they really had to. Bad enough that he looked like a kid and his instincts seemed to be so damn childlike right now, he didn't have to indulge in it! So he stubbornly walked between the two of them. He did give in enough to let his fingers clutch at Gabriel's feathers again, though. That helped him stay relaxed and kept him up on his feet a little easier.

When they reached the library where they all liked to eat, it took a little effort for Spencer to make his way carefully up the stairs. He was grateful that Sam stepped in front of them and blocked them from view. One of the steps was bigger than Spencer had thought it would be and he would've fallen if Gabriel hadn't pressed his wing in to make sure that Spencer stayed upright. Once he was steady, he shot his guardian an embarrassed yet grateful look, and he got a wink in return.

When he was flat on the ground again, he saw that the tables were already pretty packed. Not just with humans, though Dean and Derek were there and Sam was already heading towards them, but with angels as well. Michael and Raphael sat in their customary seats at the far end of the table, away from everyone else, and Castiel was in his normal spot by Dean, while Anna had taken a spot next to Derek, and Lucifer was at the end of the table closest to the humans without actually being _at_ their table. There were two open seats, Spencer saw, right near where Lucifer was and by Sam, across from Dean and Castiel. That was where Gabriel led them to.

Almost all eyes were on them as they made their way closer. Spencer couldn't help himself – he buried his face against Gabriel's feathers. Why did everyone have to _stare_ at him? Against his will he found himself making this nervous, bubbling sort of trill, while his fingers tightened in Gabriel's feathers. The sound had an almost immediate effect on the room. Michael and Raphael both sat up straighter and Spencer felt their grace trying to reach towards him. At the same time, even Lucifer went on alert, though he seemed to stop his grace once he felt it reaching out. Instead, he reigned it in and extended a wing instead, offering it as a sort of shelter with Gabriel's.

Even Anna and Castiel reacted to it, their bodies tense and their wings fluttering as if they wanted to do something, only they didn't know what to do.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You guys are all ridiculous." The trickster announced simply. He used the wing he had around Spencer and slipped it down, moving it under him and knocking Spencer's legs out from under him. Spencer squeaked and grabbed at the feathers to try and keep balanced as that wing lifted him up. He found himself deposited in the open chair that put him right next to Lucifer. Once Spencer was in the seat, Gabriel drew his wing back a bit and dropped down into the chair at Spencer's side. He kept his wings out, one curled loosely around Spencer's chair, but he didn't bat away Lucifer's wing to do it. In fact, he let Lucifer's wing tangle a bit with his until they were presenting a sort of united wall behind Spencer.

The young fledgling tilted his head to glare up at his guardian. "Gab'iel!"

Gabriel arched one eyebrow at him. "What?"

For a moment longer Spencer just glared up at him. Then he rolled his eyes and settled down into his seat.

"Brother…" Michael called out, only to get cut off by a sharp "Nope!" from Gabriel. The youngest archangel didn't look the least bit bothered by anything as he flashed a grin down at Michael. "You guys haven't found anything yet to fix this. I know you haven't, otherwise Luci would've thought to say something to me, or Deano here would've been banging on the door. That means you've got no answers, bro, and coming at the kid and quizzing him won't change that. Everything he knows, I already told you. So, unless you've got some magical answer you're hiding, we're not discussing this. We're gonna have some breakfast, relax a little, and we can talk about it when we're done. _If_ he wants to."

To Spencer's surprise, no one countered Gabriel's orders. There was something in the way that Gabriel was looking at them and the feel of all the grace in the room that told the fledging there was more going on here than he knew. Some sort of subtext that he was missing out on. He watched Gabriel for a second, reading the calm assurance on his face, and then slanted a look at the other archangels, who were quiet as Michael simply nodded at him.

Whatever was going on here, he had a feeling they weren't going to explain it to him. At least not right now. He trusted Gabriel to tell him if it was important, though.

With that dealt with, it seemed to be the signal for everyone to start to eat. Sam got it going by reaching out to some of the food on the table and saying "This looks good, Dean. You been cooking again?"

That seemed to break the tension enough for conversation to start. Spencer looked up from his seat and stared at the table in front of him, his lips twisting into a small scowl. It'd been so long since he'd last been this small. He could barely even see over the top of the table! Grabbing hold of it, he pulled on it and leveraged himself up, flapping his wings a little to help him. Once he was on his knees he was able to see a whole lot better. It quickly became apparent that he wasn't going to be able to reach anything, though. Not with his hands, at least.

Spencer reached out with his grace in the very first way he'd ever learned to use it. Telekinesis. He scooped up some of the fruit from a nearby platter and flew it over to his plate. As he did, he heard Derek smother a laugh, and he looked down to find that his friend was watching him with shock and awe on his face. He couldn't seem to be able to help himself; he was staring at Spencer as he sat there. Spencer tried not to shift nervously in his seat. "What, Derek?"

"You're just… man, you're _tiny_. How old are you?"

Eyebrows drawing in, Spencer glowered at his friend. Everyone was looking at him, though, and it was clear they were waiting for an answer. What happened to waiting until after their meal was done. Spencer drew his wings in against his back and fought against the urge to curl them around himself. He sat back in his seat, tugging his plate towards him and dropping his gaze down to the fruit there. "Two." He grumbled.

"Dude. Seriously?" Dean asked him, sounding surprised.

Glowering even more at his food, Spencer hunched his shoulders and avoided looking up at them. "I've always been small for my age."

It sounded like someone was going to ask something else, or at least say something, and Spencer braced himself for it only to find himself surprised when Lucifer suddenly spoke up in a deceptively lazy drawl. "I thought we established that we were going to wait until _after_ the meal to bombard him with questions?"

Spencer snuck a glance over at the archangel. When he got the ghost of a smile and a concealed wink, he decided that Lucifer was currently his second favorite person in the room. He was looking out for Spencer and keeping the others from bothering him. Right now, that was pretty much the best thing ever in Spencer's books, and he was quite content to hide here by his two favorite archangels while they kept him safe.

To Spencer's utter shock, he found himself vanishing out of his chair and reappearing in Lucifer's lap. He stared up at him with wide, stunned eyes. _What on earth?!_ He hadn't meant to do that! "Sorry!" He stammered out, too surprised to do more than just stare.

A few of the others around them seemed surprised as well. Lucifer, however, did not. In fact, if Spencer were to label what Lucifer felt like, he'd call it – pleased. He seemed quite pleased that Spencer had flown to him. "You're fine, little one. I don't mind."

As if to prove that, one long, slender arm wrapped around Spencer's waist, adjusting him until he sat more comfortable on the older archangel's lap. He was kicked back with one leg crossed loosely over the other, his ankle resting on the opposite knee, and that little dip between his legs provided the perfect seat for Spencer to slip down into. His back was drawn against Lucifer's chest, the archangel's arm staying loosely around his waist to hold him in place, and his legs dropped down to hang down between Lucifer's.

When Spencer snuck a look over, he found Gabriel smiling happily at him. His father figure looked just as pleased as he always did anytime he saw Spencer or the others including Lucifer in their little group. It was obvious he loved his brother and worried about him often. Any way possible, Gabriel tried to draw him in.

Spencer took a second to debate his position. It was embarrassing to be sitting here in front of everyone, especially since they were all staring. He wasn't comfortable being this close to Michael right now, either, for reasons he couldn't quite explain. He wanted to stay close to Gabriel, but he also didn't want to get up from Lucifer's lap. The idea made his grace grumble unhappily at him. Tilting his head, he snuck a look up at Lucifer's face, reading the contentment there that the archangel was trying to keep hidden, the happiness at having Spencer here, and that more than anything decided it. What did it hurt to sit here a bit? He was comfortable and safe, and it made his grace happy to be right here. If the others wanted to stare, well, it wasn't the first time Spencer had been stared at for being weird.

The fledgling shifted a little until he was settled a bit more comfortable against Lucifer's chest. Then he used his powers to bring his plate over to himself. He was still hungry, after all. Let the others stare all they wanted. He was going to sit here and eat his breakfast and they could just deal with it.

It took a while for the red to leave his cheeks, though.


	19. Who You Are and Who You're Meant to Be 4

Watching Spencer through breakfast made Gabriel want nothing more than to scoop his little fledgling up and hug him tight. Whether he realized it or not, Spencer was doing something huge here right now, and he was clearly sending a message to the rest of the angels in the room. He was letting them know that he not only trusted Lucifer, he considered him a part of his family, of his _flock_ , and that message had gone through loud and clear.

When Spencer had vanished out of Gabriel's arms earlier to go to Sam, none of them had really thought anything of it. They all knew what he considered Gabriel, and by extension, Gabriel's mate. Everyone here knew that. But for him to trust enough to vanish from _Gabriel's_ side to appear in Lucifer's lap, well, the angels here recognized how huge that was. Fledglings wouldn't go to someone they didn't trust. Especially not when upset. They usually sought out those they trusted most. By appearing on Lucifer like that, Spencer had made it clear that he trusted him on such a deep level even his fledgling instincts recognized it. The awe that had flashed over Lucifer's face was an expression that Gabriel wouldn't soon forget.

Getting through breakfast was an interesting affair. Most of them seemed to go back and forth between eating – at least for the humans – and sneaking looks Spencer's way. Raphael was respectful enough not to stare, though Michael couldn't quite seem to help it. The more they did it, the more tense Spencer became, until finally Lucifer lifted up his wings and created a shield between Spencer and Michael that immediately had the fledgling relaxing.

Bless Sam and Dean – those two started up conversation just like it was any other breakfast, and threw drew Spencer in. Gabriel made a mental note to do something nice for Dean later. He didn't even pick on Spencer's lisp once through their whole conversation. The strain of holding back had to be killing him.

Derek wasn't much contribution to the conversation. He was just too stunned to say or do much. Everything else, he'd taken well. This one seemed to have thrown him.

Eventually, though, breakfast was done and it was time for the talk they all knew was coming. Gabriel cleared the table with a snap. He was surprised, and a bit happy, to see Lucifer casually shift his chair more towards Gabriel as the conversation began. It put him firmly on their side and also allowed Spencer to be closer to the rest of his family without having to leave Lucifer's arms.

Dean was the one to get their conversation going. Kicked back in his chair with his coffee in his hands, he focused his attention on Gabriel and Spencer, directing his words to them. "We tried to do some research while you guys were out. The archs" He gestured with one thumb towards Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer, "even went and checked out the chick's house where you were. So far, we've found a whole lot of squat. Whoever this chick is, she's got some serious power. Strong enough to hide from _archangels_."

"She shouldn't." Spencer said. He sat up a little, reaching out one hand to balance himself against Lucifer's wing so he wouldn't slip. "I've known Elsie for a while now. The kind of power she showed, it shouldn't be possible. She's never had that kind of power before."

"You think she had help." Sam said.

Spencer nodded his head, then shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know."

"We felt nothing in the house." Michael chimed in. Gabriel turned to look at him and found that he was watching Spencer, eyebrows furrowed a bit in a completely human gesture. "There wasn't even the essence that should've been in the home of a witch. It felt like the home was abandoned, and had been that way for a long time."

To Gabriel's surprise, Derek asked the next question. "Is it possible whoever you saw was, I don't know, impersonating her, Reid?"

Spencer shook his head quickly, telling Gabriel he'd already thought of this. "No. Before things changed, I recognized the feel of her power. That's not something you can just imitate. It's too intimate."

"Is it important for you to find her?" Derek asked him. He looked around at the others and then brought his gaze back to Spencer. "Can't you guys just, I don't know, break the spell or whatever it is? I mean, we've got this giant library on everything supernatural, and you've got four _archangels_ here with you. Shouldn't you guys just be able to break this somehow and put him back to normal?"

Gabriel fought back a wince. He wasn't looking forward to trying to explain this all to the human. A look at Spencer showed that he wasn't, either. His fingers had tangled through Lucifer's wing much like he liked to do with Gabriel when upset. It seemed to have stunned Lucifer a bit more; he was staring silently at the back of Spencer's head as if trying to figure him out. Out of everyone here, no one had showed Lucifer the kind of trust or respect that Spencer did. This was just another sign of that. By all rights, he should've been far away from Lucifer, terrified of him the way that he was still sometimes terrified of Michael. But he wasn't. He was curled up in Lucifer's lap, treating him as a part of their flock and seeking him out for comfort. As Lucifer stared at Spencer, he also pushed his wing forward almost hesitantly, making it easier for Spencer to hold on to it, and the kid shifted his fingers until he got a better grip.

It wasn't just Gabriel who took note of this. The other angels in the room did as well. Castiel was quiet about his surprise, yet it was still there. Anna looked – not in the least surprised, actually. If anything, she looked sort of pleased by it. When Gabriel caught her eye, she gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and her lips twitched as if she wanted to smile.

Michael and Raphael reacted the strongest. They were staring openly, their wings lifted up in a display of shock. The equivalent of a human's mouth hanging open in shock.

With all the undercurrents going on, no angel spoke up to answer quick enough. Luckily, the Winchesters took care of it, saving Spencer from trying to. "It doesn't work like that." Sam told him, voice kind. Dean nodded his agreement, adding "To do a spell strong enough to change around something as powerful as Spencer, that's not magic we can just easily break."

"Not that we won't try." Sam reassured Derek when he saw the distress on the man's face. He looked down to Spencer, making sure that the fledgling saw him and understood his next words were meant for him as well. "We'll do our best. It's just, it's not likely we're going to be able to just break this."

"Then what do we do?" Anna asked.

Here was where Gabriel finally decided to step in. He'd been thinking about all of this quite a bit as he'd curled up with his family in Spencer's nest. Most of what they were talking about here, Gabriel had already thought of and dismissed. There was only one thing that made any sense to him and he knew the others weren't going to like it – Spencer especially. It was the only thing that Gabriel could see, though. "She wanted him to accept who he is." Gabriel said, his calm voice drawing the eyes of pretty much everyone. Turning his head, he looked to his fledgling and felt sorrow when he saw the knowledge in Spencer's eyes. The kid had already figured it out, too. Gabriel sent out an apologetic wave of grace even as he finished his explanation for the others. "I get the feeling that a witch powerful enough to put a spell on someone like Spencer isn't going to be persuaded to just let him go. She wants him to learn a lesson here."

"The trickster's kid getting taught a lesson. How ironic." Dean said dryly.

Annoyance flashed over Gabriel's face when he saw his kid flinch at that remark. Lucifer actually used his wing to draw Spencer in closer and he glared at the older Winchester over top the kid. "Mind your manners, Winchester. Or perhaps we'll age you down as well and see how amusing _you_ find it."

That had Spencer turning his head to give a glower that was far too adorable. With the hand in Lucifer's feathers, he gave a soft tug. "No torturing my friend."

"Then perhaps he should learn some manners." Lucifer's voice was heavy and dry, a cool mockery that was meant to shiver across the skin. It didn't even make Spencer flinch. The kid just kept on amazing them all. His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline and his voice turned just as dry as Lucifer's, though the effect was ruined by the lisp he had. "Perhaps you should sit in on that lesson was well."

There was a brief pause in which everyone held their breath, waiting to see how the archangel was going to react.

Then Lucifer grinned, humor bright in his expression. "Will you be the one teaching it?"

Gabriel let out a delighted peal of laughter when Spencer responded to that by sticking out his tongue.

This wasn't going to be easy to deal with, not for any of them. Gabriel knew that. Michael and Raphael hadn't ever dealt a ton with fledglings – only Gabriel and Lucifer had ever really played with them – and so what little knowledge they did have of dealing with them usually came from those few formal visits they made where fledglings were on their best behavior, or where they were happily in awe of the archangels in their midst. Castiel and Anna – those two at least knew what fledglings were like, and they were young enough to easily remember their own time as fledglings. Hell, Cassie was barely grown up! But that meant that they knew what to expect from fledglings, and they also knew Spencer, so they'd better be able to see where he was different. Dean and Sam, they had no idea what a fledgling was like, nor did Derek. And Gabriel… hell, he knew he was probably going to have either the hardest or the easiest time of them all. He definitely knew what fledglings were supposed to be like, and he'd gotten to know Spencer rather well. He already knew all the areas that Spencer suppressed his fledgling nature. The only time it'd really come out had been during everything with Famine, which was going to give Spencer bad memories here.

How were they supposed to teach Spencer what it meant to be a fledgling? For a kid who Gabriel had a feeling had never been allowed to be even a human kid, how was he supposed to let go enough to accept the part of him that was an angelic kid?

Gabriel wasn't the only one who was quietly thinking about this. He felt a touch of grace brush against him and opened himself up to his brother's grace, letting it in enough to speak with him without Spencer sensing it.

 _We're going to have to be delicate about this._ Lucifer sent to him, his mind voice subdued. There was an edge to it that showed that Lucifer was holding part of himself back, still unsure with them, and it made Gabriel want to wrap him up. He resisted, though. Lucifer wouldn't appreciate it.

 _We are_ , he sent back, eyeing Spencer as the kid watched Castiel explain a bit about fledglings.

 _All of us coming at him at once like this is doing him no good. His wings are trembling and his grace is twisting round inside of him until I'm sure his vessel is feeling ill from it. We need a different approach._

The seed of an idea was building in the back of Gabriel's mind. He rolled it around for a moment, trying to get a feel for it, look at it from all angles. Lucifer was right, all of them coming at him like this wasn't going to do Spencer any good. He didn't like crowds or being the center of attention on a normal day. While open and vulnerable like this, unable to hide? It'd be torture for him. But, if they came to him in small groups, or one at a time…the more he thought about it, the better an idea it seemed. Not only might it help Spencer learn how to accept this other part of him, it might also start to build some trust between the fledgling and the others, and maybe, just maybe, Gabriel's family might finally s tart to heal a little bit.

He waited for a pause in the conversation before he sprang his idea on them.

"You know…" Gabriel's voice broke into the silence, drawing every eye his way. He smirked at the attention and slid himself down a little in his chair, one hand going to his mate beside him. He let his fingers dance along Sam's thigh, tracing the seam of his jeans and enjoying the way it made the human squirm. It helped relax him enough that he was able to keep his voice easy-going as he began to lay out his plan for them all. "Every one of us has a different idea of what it's like to be a fledgling. If you're supposed to learn to accept the angelic part of you, kiddo, maybe the best way to go about that is to let us teach you."

Spencer, smart cookie that he was, knew there was more to Gabriel's plan. He didn't dismiss it outright; instead, he tilted himself around Lucifer's wing enough to be able to look at his father-figure. "How so?"

The trust that Spencer put in those words, a calm assurance that no plan of Gabriel's would bring him to harm, was humbling. It softened his expression and had him sending a wave of love to his fledgling that was easily returned. "I was thinking maybe we all take turns trying to show you what we know about fledglings. Each day, one of us angels gets to plan an activity that we think will help you learn about your fledgling. You've got the right to veto it, of course, if it's too hard, and no one's going to force you to do anything you really don't want to do. But we each take our turns showing you things that we think will help. Everyone gets their own day, from sunup to sundown, to do something with you."

"What about us?" Derek asked, surprising not only Gabriel but everyone else as well. When they looked at him, and Spencer actually gaped, the profiler shrugged. "What? Dude, Reid, I know what kind of childhood you had. Learning how to be a fledgling, it's all well and good, but you shouldn't miss out on the chance to feel what a normal human kid feels like, too. I can already think of some awesome stuff to do."

The surprises just kept coming. Dean and Sam exchanged a grin and both nodded. "Hell yeah." Dean said, turning to look at Spencer. There was teasing on his face, but not open mockery. Nothing cruel. "Dude, we could have so much fun. If they get their days, we want one too."

"You could throw ours in the middle of some of the angel days." Sam chimed in. "It'll give you a bit of a break from learning everything, let your brain process it all. You won't have to worry about anything serious with ours. We'll just go out and have fun."

That sounded amazing. Gabriel beamed at his mate. Then he reached out and caught Sam's face, dragging him in for a toe-curling kiss that showed just how much he approved of that idea.

When he pulled back and focused on the room once more, Sam was suitably dazed, something that Gabriel was rather smug about. He enjoyed that for a second and then turned his focus back to his kid. He was happy to see that, though he looked nervous, Spencer looked thoughtful as well. He slanted a look up at Gabriel through his curls and chewed on his bottom lip. Then, reluctantly, he nodded. "If you think it'll help."

Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Perfect! We can take the rest of today to relax, figure out who goes when and plan a little what we want to do, and we'll start tomorrow. Everyone good with this?" He looked from face to face and got a nod from everyone. Even Michael looked pleased by this plan. Gabriel knew how much it bothered him that he wasn't as close as he could be with Spencer. This was going to be his chance to fix that.

This had the potential for disaster, but it also had the potential to be an amazing help. Hell, if it worked out the way Gabriel hoped, he might have to go find this witch later and thank her.


End file.
